10 The Klingon Conflict
by miss37
Summary: Jim Kirk and his crew cannot seem to get away from the Klingons. While the peace talks are going on, the resistance attempts to take Kirk for a bargaining chip. However, they underestimate Doctor McCoy. The Enterprise crew's peril is not over as they confront the Klingons once again in a ruse to trap Kirk for a klingon hunt, while Bones is battling an illness. "Little" Kirk arrives
1. Chapter 1

10 THE KLINGON CONFLICT

A STAR TREK STORY

 **Juanell Hopper**

Jim Kirk and his crew cannot seem to get away from the Klingons. While the peace talks are going on, the resistance attempts to take Kirk for a bargaining chip. However, they underestimate Doctor McCoy. The Enterprise crew's peril is not over as they confront the Klingons once again in a ruse to trap Kirk for a klingon hunt, while Bones is battling an illness. "Little" Kirk arrives

"Fire at will!" Jim Kirk yelled as the Enterprise was being shaken by laser fire from the Klingon Warbirds that had surrounded them without much warning.

Jim was almost thrown off his feet as he stood between his chair and the front console which he had a habit of doing when he was completely overwhelmed by the situation. He got back into his chair just as the ship was rocked again. "When can we get away from them?" he asked.

"They're working hard at keeping us from doing that, Captain!" Hikaru Sulu replied.

"Captain, they are targeting our shields," Spock said from his station.

"They have sent several transmissions, Captain," Uhura said. "They're definitely trying to capture the Enterprise, not destroy it."

Jim was even more alarmed at that news. "Get us out of here as soon as possible, Mister Sulu!" he said.

Sulu did not have time to answer that as the ship was rocked and thrown off its course again, but he was quickly compensating and trying to get in a position that they could go to warp. "The shields are at fifty-five percent, Captain!" he said.

Jim was not sure what to do. They were already firing, but the Klingons seemed to be anticipating their firing. However, they had caused some damage to some of the Klingon Warbirds. "Just keep firing, and keep trying to get us out of here!" Jim commanded.

Jim did not want his crew to know how nervous he was about this situation. The Klingons were targeting the shields for a reason. He did not know what that reason was, and he did not want to find out. However, the Klingons were also desperately trying to keep them right here and prevent them from getting out of this area of space. They had gotten into this mess when they received a distress signal from a ship that said they were experiencing catastrophic failure and would soon die if they were not rescued. Of course, Jim and his crew had responded to the distress call, but when they arrived, there was no ship there…until the Klingon Warbirds decloaked.

"Shields at forty percent!" Sulu exclaimed after they were rocked by another shot.

"All security personnel be ready for anything!" Jim said over the intercom.

Unbeknownst to Jim, Carol's delicate condition was not being helped by the rough ride. She had gone to the medical bay. "Just calm down," Bones said. "Maybe this will be over soon."

Carol grimaced as she rubbed her belly. She screamed slightly when they were hit by another blast. "I don't want my baby to be born in the middle of a battle!" she exclaimed.

"Well, in my experience the woman never gets to choose when it will happen, but don't worry. If you go into labor, you'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say. My husband is on the Bridge!"

"You can scream at me then."

"I would rather scream at him!"

"I know. I know."

Suddenly, they went to warp and everything was silent. Bones sighed with relief. He helped Carol to settle down on the bed. "Now, just calm down. We've known for a long time that this day was coming," he said.

"Don't tell me to calm down again!" Carol replied.

Bones got his communicator. "Doctor McCoy to the Bridge."

"We're a bit busy right now, Bones," Jim replied. "Give me your report later."

"Uh, I think you're going to want to know about this…"

Carol grabbed the communicator. "Jim Kirk, you better not ignore this transmission," she said.

Jim stopped what he was doing. "Carol? What are you doing? You're not injured, are you?"

"No. I'm about to have your baby!"

Jim was not sure what to say. He looked at Spock. "I will take charge of the situation here, Captain," Spock said. "If any more problems should arise, I will inform you."

"Thanks, Spock," Jim replied. He almost gave Spock his communicator but then he headed for the turbo lift. "I'm on my way."

Jim hurried down to the medical bay where he found Carol lying on a medical bed, and Bones was doing scans. Jim went over to the bed. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Carol said as she was taking deep breaths.

Jim sat down in the chair beside the bed as he was a bit overwhelmed. Bones looked at him. "Now, don't get all lightheaded on me," he said. "I don't need another patient while I'm delivering a baby."

Jim shook his head. "Bones, you still have no bedside manner," he replied.

"I also don't want you puking all over my floor."

"I don't intend to do that. We just went through a battle with the Klingons, Bones. I guess I'm still a little nervous."

Bones grabbed his medical scanner and went over to Jim. "Your vitals are always way off after a battle," he said. "I can give you something for anxiety."

"No," Jim said. "I don't want anything making me sleepy." He rubbed his face. "If I just sit here and…"

Just then, the ship shuddered. Jim jumped to his feet and grabbed his communicator. "Scotty, what's going on?" he asked.

"We have to drop out of warp, Sir," Scotty said. "There's a leak in the warp drive. I don't know what caused it yet. We have to stop."

Jim considered that a moment. "If we keep going, what will happen?"

"We could have a warp core breach! You can't keep going like this!"

"Okay, okay." Jim switched frequencies. "Mister Sulu, take us out of warp."

"Yes sir," Sulu replied.

When the ship was stopped, they were in empty space. Jim leaned over Carol. "I promise, I will be back as soon as possible," he said. "I have to…"

"I know," Carol replied.

Jim kissed her. "I promise I'll be back before the baby comes."

Jim hurried out the door. Bones looked at Carol who was trying not to cry. "He'll be back," Bones said. "Don't worry."

"I know he'll try," Carol replied.

"Have a little faith, will ya?"

Jim went to the Bridge. "Mister Sulu, are there any planets nearby?" he asked.

"Not _near_ by," Sulu replied.

"So we're just stuck here until that warp drive is fixed."

Sulu and Ensign John McCoy looked at Jim. "Are you worried, Captain?" Sulu asked.

"I don't like being stuck anywhere," Jim said. He could not help but think of the condition Carol was in at the moment. "I'm afraid this was just the Klingons' idea."

"You mean you think they're tracking us?" McCoy asked.

"They could be. Let's keep this ship on yellow alert."

Spock came onto the Bridge. "Captain, there were no hull breaches," he said.

"What about the shields?" Jim asked.

"They are being repaired." Spock paused a moment. "Do you believe the Klingons will attack us again?"

"We certainly can't just dismiss that possibility. Make sure everyone is on their toes. I have to get back to Carol."

"Yes, Captain. I will let you know if anything happens."

"I know."

"Do not worry. You should be enjoying the birth of your child. It only happens once."

Jim scowled at that a moment. "You're right."

Jim hurried back to the medical bay, and when the door opened, he heard Carol yelling. He stopped a moment but then went on to where she was. "It's about time you got back here!" Carol exclaimed. "You care more for this ship than you do anything!"

"Don't pay her any mind," Bones said quietly as he passed by Jim. "Just get over there."

By the time the baby was born, Jim thought he had heard more insults than he knew existed, but in between all of those, Carol was telling him she loved him. He supposed it was just because she was in pain. However, they had a healthy baby boy. Bones stood beside Jim looking at the baby in his arms. "I think he actually favors you," Bones said. "I guess you know everything to tell him to avoid doing when he's a teen."

Jim glanced at Bones. "Do you have to be cynical right now?" he asked.

"Yeah. You gonna tell him to call me Uncle Bones?"

"Maybe. He's probably going to think you're the most critical uncle he has."

"Me? He'll probably listen to me more than he will you."

"Why?"

"Cause you're his father."

"Bones, go away."

Bones laughed at that and finished making Carol more comfortable. "You just rest now," he said. "We'll take care of this little fellow for a while."

"Thank you," Carol replied.

Jim looked at Bones. "I have never taken care of a baby in my life," he said.

"Well, you're about to learn," Bones replied.

"Yeah."

"You don't have to be so nervous. You just be gentle and quiet and he'll be happy."

Jim looked at the baby, and thought about Bones' situation. "I don't ever want to be where I can't be a dad to him," he said.

"Don't worry," Bones replied. "That doesn't happen to everyone."

"I'll give up this ship first."

"Yeah. Love does that to you."

Jim thought he should call his mother or something. He was far out in deep space, stranded, and now they had this little helpless being on this ship. "Bones, I have to go and see how things are going," he said.

"Well, we'll take care of the little tike," Bones replied. "Just go be the captain."

"Tell Carol I'll be back soon."

"Just go."

Jim left the medical bay still feeling a little stunned, but he went down to engineering. "Scotty! Solan!" he called. He did not see them, so he got his communicator. "Scotty?"

"Captain," Scotty answered.

"How's everything going? And…where are you guys?"

"Where do you think we are? We're in these access tubes!"

Jim could not help but smile. "I take it you have found the problem?"

"NO! There's more than one problem!"

"How long before it's fixed?"

"Don't ask me that! I cannot answer that right now! Oh, by the way, is the little bundle of joy here yet?"

"Yeah. He's here."

"Oh, it's a boy. Congratulations, Captain!"

"That's from me too, Captain!" Solan said.

"Thanks," Jim replied. "Just, let's try to hurry and get out of here. I have a bad feeling."

Scotty looked at Solan. "When the captain has a bad feeling, we better be working hard," Scotty said.

"Don't I know it," Solan replied.

"We're working as fast as we can, Captain."

"Kirk out."

Jim just stood there a moment. He wished he could help but he did not know anything about repairing a warp drive…or whatever other problems they had found.

As Jim started to go to the Bridge, suddenly an alarm began blaring. "Captain!" Spock said over the intercom. "Several Klingon ships have decloaked!"

"Evasive maneuvers!" Jim yelled as he was running for the Bridge. "Get that warp drive going!"

Jim was knocked off his feet as he was going down the corridor toward the turbo lift. "Shields are Down!" Sulu exclaimed.

Jim got back to his feet, but then three Klingons appeared in the corridor. He almost froze with terror but he turned the other way and started to run. However, there was another Klingon that way. "Spock! There are Klingons down here!" Jim yelled. He ran toward the one Klingon and grabbed a blaster from the weapons array as he went by it. He fired at the Klingon who deflected the shot.

It was enough distraction for Jim to get past him and turn down the next corridor. He could hear weapons fire behind him so he assumed Spock and probably some other security officers had engaged the Klingons. Jim could hear footfalls behind him as the Klingon obviously was coming after him. He hid around the next corner and fired at the Klingon to slow him down.

"Come out and fight, puny human!" the Klingon yelled.

"What are you doing on this ship?" Jim demanded. "You've invaded our ship and you're under arrest! Give up now!"

The Klingon laughed. "Why should I give up?!"

"Because we'll take you dead or alive!"

"You are a coward! You hide from battle!"

"I don't like the idea of dying!"

Jim fired around the corner again and moved to another position. Spock came around the other corner, catching the Klingon off guard. He fired at him, but the Klingon fired at the same instant. Spock barely avoided getting hit. He looked around the corner but the Klingon fired at him.

Jim could not see the Klingon from where he was now so he ran down the next corridor to get around to the other side of the intruder. However, before he could get around to another position, another Klingon grabbed him as he was passing by another corridor. He slammed Jim into the wall and disarmed him. Jim tried to fight back, but the Klingon jerked his arm so far back, he wondered if the shoulder came out of the socket.

The next thing Jim knew, something very hard hit him on the back of the head. He knew he fell to his knees but he could not seem to feel anything, and then everything went black…

The Klingon hoisted Jim up over his shoulders. "I have the captain!" he said into a communication device.

Spock heard the communication. "What do you want with our captain?!" he demanded.

"Grab the ship's doctor!"

Spock got his own communicator. "Doctor McCoy!"

Bones took his own communicator out. "Yeah," he answered.

"I believe the Klingons are coming for you, Doctor! They have the captain!"

"What?!"

Spock fired down the corridor again as the Klingon was running now. Other security officers were also pursuing him. "I will attempt to find the captain!" Spock said and turned down the corridor where he assumed Jim had gone. Two officers went with him, and one of them was Solan.

They soon came to the corridor where the Klingon had the captain. The ship was rocked with another blast as Sulu was trying to maneuver them out of the area. It was definitely not easy with the Enterprise already crippled. "Let our captain go!" Spock demanded.

"He will be coming with us!" the Klingon declared. "As will your doctor!"

"You cannot take our doctor! He is needed here!"

"Would you rather we would destroy your ship?"

"What have you done to the captain?" Spock could see that Jim was bleeding from his nose, but he was still unconscious.

The Klingon said something into his communicator and then he was transported from the ship. Solan was horrified. "They're gone!" he said and looked at Spock.

"Mister Sulu, can you get a lock on the captain?" Spock asked into the communicator.

"I'm not getting a reading, Sir," Sulu answered.

"He has been kidnapped by the Klingons!"

"Mister Spock, the Klingons have taken the doctor!" one of the other security officers said.

"The Klingons are pulling out, Sir!" Sulu said.

"Follow them if possible!" Spock replied.

"We've lost the captain," Solan said. He could hardly believe they just came onto the ship and took him. "What do they want him for?"

"He cannot follow them, Sir!" Scotty declared. "We have to get this thing repaired! I'm sorry, Sir, but we are in no condition to chase anyone."

Spock could not believe that there was no way. He looked at Solan. "What about your ship?" he asked. "We could take that. They must be taking him to Klingon space."

Solan nodded. "I'll have it ready in a few minutes!" he said and ran for the shuttle bay.

"Mister Scott," Spock said into the communicator. "Continue to repair the ship. Mister Sulu, you are in charge of the Bridge. I will be departing with Solan on his ship to try and find the captain."

"Spock," Uhura said. "Shouldn't we try to contact the Chancellor and let him know what's happening?"

"You do that, and let me know what he says. We are going after the captain."

"They could have kidnapped him to try and disrupt the peace talks again."

"It is logical that that is their reasoning. However, I do not believe it will accomplish their goals."

"Neither do I, but maybe the Chancellor will know where they could have taken him, and maybe he can talk them into letting him go."

"It is worth a try, but we must try to track them down."

"I'll get busy."

Spock arrived at the shuttle bay where Solan had his ship ready for launch. "Take us out, Solan," Spock said as he sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

"You really think they took them into Klingon space?" Solan asked.

"It is only logical. It is the only place they could hope to keep him out of the reach of the Federation."

"I'm not so sure of that."

Sulu sent Solan an analysis of the warp particles left by the Klingon ships. "Well, that's not going toward Klingon space," Solan said.

"We will follow it and find out," Spock replied. "Perhaps they are trying to be evasive."

"I think it would be a lot better if they didn't go to Klingon space."

"You could be right. However, if they did, they would be under the charge of the Chancellor, and it might be easier to find them."

"Right…unless we get caught ourselves."


	2. Chapter 2

Bones did not like being snatched out of his medical bay. He looked around him as he found himself on a Klingon warbird. "Why have you brought me here?" he demanded.

"Be quiet, Doctor!" the Klingon said and held a long-bladed knife up at him.

"What do you want?"

"You will see if you will be quiet! Otherwise, I will render you unconscious."

"Where's Captain Kirk? Did you bring him here?"

The Klingon looked at the one they were meeting. "Why did we have to bring this chatter box along?" he asked. "Why do we not kill them both?"

"They are valuable right now," the other replied. "Take him to his captain."

Bones was quiet since he knew he was going to where Jim was. When they arrived, Jim was sitting in a seat, strapped in, and he was unconscious. "Jim!" Bones said as he sat down beside him. He lifted Jim's chin up so he could see his face. He had a bloody nose. "What did you do to him?!" He touched the back of Jim's head and there was blood on his hand. He grabbed his medical kit and scanned Jim's head. He was alarmed at the reading. There was a skull fracture. "He needs to be in a hospital!"

"You will treat him here!" the Klingon said. "You are lucky that we need him alive!"

"You could have killed him!"

Bones did everything he could for Jim's wound but he could do nothing for a skull fracture. He wrapped a bandage around his head and cleaned the blood off his face. "Jim? Jim, wake up."

Jim moved a little. "Come on, wake up," Bones said. Jim mumbled something. "Wake up. Come on, open your eyes."

"Can't," Jim replied.

"Yes you can. We're in big trouble, Jim. You have to wake up." Bones shined a light in Jim's eye but his pupils were not reacting. "What did they hit you with?"

Jim groaned as he moved his head. "That's it," Bones said. "Open your eyes."

Jim finally got his eyes open, but he did not want to keep them open. "My head hurts," he said.

"I'm sure it does." Bones put his hands on each side of Jim's face. "You have to listen. You listening?" Jim nodded, but he looked very sleepy and uncertain. "We are on a Klingon warbird, Jim. We have been kidnapped by the Klingons!"

Jim just stared at him a moment but then he started to go to sleep again. "NO!" Bones said and shook him slightly. "You can't go back to sleep!"

"Why not?" Jim asked.

"Jim, listen to me! We're on a Klingon warbird! You remember? They came onto the Enterprise and they kidnapped you?"

"No. Carol…she had the baby."

"Jim, please!"

Bones finally realized Jim was still confused because of the concussion, and might not even remember being captured. He tried to get the straps loose, but he could not. He went to the door of the chamber they were in. "Hey! He needs to lie down!" he declared.

The Klingon who had brought Bones in there came in. "He will stay where he is!" he said.

"I said he needs to lie down! He has a serious head injury!"

"Doctor, you try my patience. If I get permission to kill the two of you, you will go first!"

Bones blew out a frustrated breath and went back to Jim. He took out a hypospray. "I'm gonna try and wake you up this way," he said and gave him the dose in the neck as usual. "That wasn't near as much fun as it is when you're awake." He lifted Jim's chin again. "Now, listen, Jim Kirk, you have to wake up. You want me to douse you with cold water?"

Jim opened his eyes slightly. "I may throw up on you," he said.

"Jim, listen! We are on a Klingon warbird on our way to who knows where!"

"Bones?"

Bones could see Jim was still a little confused. "Jim, snap out of it! We're in serious trouble here!"

"I'm tired."

"No, you're not tired. You're sleepy because you were whammed over the head with some Klingon weapon! Don't you remember that?"

Jim scowled at that. "No. My head hurts."

"Well, good. That's a better sign that you're waking up."

"Where did you say we are?"

"ON A KLINGON WARBIRD!"

Jim just stared at Bones a moment then as he finally comprehended what he said. He looked around them, and they were definitely not on the Enterprise. "We're on a Klingon Warbird?"

"Yes!"

"How did we get here?" Jim realized he was strapped in and tried to get the straps loose.

"Jim, I feel like I've been trying to explain this to you for hours. We were captured and taken off the Enterprise."

"What about the rest of the crew?"

"Just me and you."

Jim touched the back of his head. "My head hurts."

"You have a skull fracture. You have to be careful with that. I can't repair something like that here."

Bones sat down beside Jim and sighed. "I'm exhausted just trying to get you to wake up," he said.

"Well, sorry," Jim replied.

"How do we always get into these situations? I went to medical school, and here I am. I'm always wondering if I'm going to be vaporized or just shot through with a laser weapon, or maybe I'll be sucked out into space the next time someone attacks the Enterprise."

Bones looked at Jim who was just sitting there listening. "Are you done?" Jim asked.

"I guess I am."

"I can't get out of these straps."

"I know. I tried to get you out before."

"There must be a way."

They looked around the seat but did not see any buttons. Jim looked at the console to his right. "Maybe it's one of those," he said.

"You can't just start pushing buttons," Bones declared. "You might end up ejecting yourself out into space."

"Bones, will you relax?"

"Relax? We're on a Klingon ship, going somewhere to possibly be tortured and used for bargaining chips, and you want me to relax?"

"Alright. Never mind. Just stay tense." Jim looked sad then. "How is Carol?"

"She was fine when I was dragged out of the medical bay. I didn't have any choice but to go with them. I didn't want them to hurt her or the baby."

"I understand that."

"She may not know about this, but chances are, she's probably worried sick about you now. That's not good for her, but I'm sure the medical staff is taking care of her."

"There's no chance that she could have complications that would require you, right?"

Bones looked at Jim. "There's always a chance, but I don't see anything like that happening. Everything went fine. Don't start worrying like that."

"At least I got to hold him. What if I never see him again?"

Bones leaned back in his seat and sighed. "Spock tried to stop them from taking you and Solan did too. There were too many of them. They didn't seem to want to do anything but grab you. There must be a reason, and they must have known you were injured so they grabbed me, which means they want you alive."

"What for? Bones, I don't want to be tortured again. Can't you put me to sleep?"

"If I do, you could go into a coma. It was hard enough to get you awake the first time. You do have a concussion."

"My head hurts." Jim leaned back on the seat. "It really hurts, Bones."

Jim was asleep again before Bones could reply. He just sat there wondering what he could do to get them out of this situation. He had his communicator but he was sure it would not reach the Enterprise. However, he opened it anyway. "Anyone from the Enterprise, can you hear me?" he asked quietly. "Spock?" Just as Bones thought it was hopeless, he heard a reply that was more static than anything else. "This is Doctor McCoy." Again the static filled reply. He thought maybe they could hear about the same thing he was hearing.

Just then, a Klingon came through the door looking like he was angry about something. "You tried to send a transmission?!" he said and slapped Bones across the face, drawing blood from his mouth and nose. He grabbed the communicator and stomped it. "If you try anything else, you will pay more severely."

Bones just sat there as the Klingon walked back out. He supposed he should have known they would detect that. He wiped the blood off his mouth and nose as he could see they were swelling. "If you think that will stop me, guess again," he said. He looked around him at the equipment in the room they were in. He went around behind the seats they were sitting in and looked at the consoles there. Of course, they were in Klingon language and he had no idea what it meant. "This is worse than that swarm ship," he murmured to himself. Well, if he could not get out of here or send a transmission, he would just cause some trouble if possible. He took a laser scalpel from his medical kit and aimed it at the console in front of him.

There was a sputter and a lot of sparks and then all the lights in the room started flashing. Bones grabbed his stuff and sat back down as though he had not done anything. He figured that would create some sort of reaction…and he was right.

The same Klingon came into the place and glared at Bones. "What have you done?" he asked.

"Me?" Bones asked. "I'm not responsible if this piece of crap falls apart!"

The Klingon started to jerk Bones out of the chair, but Bones aimed the laser scalpel right at his eyeball and activated it. The Klingon screamed louder than Bones would have thought possible and he shoved him backward. He hurried back around the seats and used the laser scalpel to remove a panel and crawled in. He pulled the cover back on and then melted the screws that held it so they would be like welding. He realized he was in something like an access tube.

Bones smiled slightly. "OH, I just love causing havoc," he said. He began crawling down the tube to see what he could find that would maybe bring this ship to a jolting halt. He found an access panel and took the cover off it. He thought it was remarkable how similar it was to the ones on the Enterprise. He had seen them only because he had gone to find Solan to remind him that he was due for a routine physical, which he did not want to attend.

Bones looked into the panel and aimed the laser scalpel at a bundle of wires. He turned away and activated the scalpel. There was definitely a big explosion of sparks and a bright light. He moved the scalpel side to side to cause even more damage. He heard alarms start blaring in the ship. He knew if they caught him now, he would be in serious trouble, but maybe he would stop this ship from reaching its destination…and maybe it would give the others some time to find them. He went on down the access tube to the next panel and did the same thing. This time, an even deeper alarm began sounding, and the lights began flashing.

Suddenly, the ship shuddered, and Bones was almost thrown into the wall of the tube he was in. He began sliding as the artificial gravity was not working correctly and the ship was tilted at an unusual angle. Bones grabbed a handle that was attached to a ladder and held on. "I think I did that too well," he said through gritted teeth.

Finally, the ship was righted again. Jim had woke up but just for long enough to be sick with the sudden loss of gravity and being thrown against the restraints. He could not seem to stay awake.

If Bones wanted to cause havoc on the ship, he had succeeded at that. The Klingons were furious, and two had been sent to retrieve the doctor from the access tube that he so obviously had gotten into, but they were having trouble finding him. "Then we will find another way to make him come to us," the Klingon leader said. "Get the captain."

Spock had heard the grainy transmission from Bones, and could not understand what he had said, but he had known it was Bones. "At least we know they're still alive," Solan said. "How do you get someone off a Klingon ship?"

"That is something we must figure out later," Spock replied. "Right now, we simply must locate them. Once the Enterprise is repaired, we will have more help."

"You think they want to kill the captain?"

"It would seem if they wanted to kill him, they would have done it on the ship. I believe they are holding him for another reason since they took the doctor as well. They must have taken the doctor to care for his wounds."

"I hope you're right."

"We must hope for the best."

Jim was still asleep when the Klingons got him up from his seat. "You will wake up now!" the Klingon leader said.

Jim was awake, but barely. The Klingons herded him from his seat and found the easiest route into the access tube. The Klingon grabbed the intercom mic that would be heard within the tube. "Doctor, we have your captain," he said. "If you do not give yourself up, we will make his journey aboard this ship much more unpleasant than it has been so far."

Bones frowned as he listened to that threat. He wondered what they would do to him, but he could not let them harm Jim anymore. It could make his head wound worse. He crawled toward the exit, getting more apprehensive as he went. He soon came to the exit and climbed out. He was faced with five angry Klingons…he was not sure angry was a strong enough word. One of them pulled out a long-bladed knife. "We do not need this one any longer," he said. "Let me spill his blood!"

"Not yet!" the other replied. "But you may…make him pay for his treachery."

"I guarantee he will no longer cause us problems."

"You must wait until we are in the other ship. This one no longer functions."

Jim was barely awake but he was listening to what was being said. He looked at Bones wondering what they would do to his friend. "Don't hurt him," he said. "I won't help you at all if you hurt him!"

The Klingon grabbed Jim by the neck. "You will change your mind, Captain," he said. "And we do not want your help!"

"Stop that!" Bones yelled. "You'll kill him!"

"Do not push us any farther, Doctor, or we will no longer need your services."

When they got over to the other Klingon ship, Bones was taken to what he figured was the equivalent of the Brig. They shoved Jim into one of the cells and activated the force field. Jim sat up but he was still not feeling well from his head injury.

"Now, I get to deal with you," the Klingon said to Bones.

Jim got to his feet and went over to the force field. "NO!" he yelled.

"Look, I…" Bones was not sure what to say. He meant to do everything he did. "What would you do if you were being held captive? You would do something to try and escape too, wouldn't you?"

"I would never be held captive!" the Klingon snarled.

"You might need me to save your life!" Bones ran into the wall as he ran out of room to back up. "Can't we just talk about this like two civilized people?"

"No talk! You and your people enjoy talking!"

Jim could hear Bones yell as the Klingon took out his revenge on him. He could do nothing to help Bones, and he could not get out of the prison cell. He could do nothing but lie down. He hoped if he slept a little longer, maybe his head would feel better…

Spock and Solan had traced the transmission that Doctor McCoy had sent. They found the warbird that had been disabled by the doctor's handy work as well, but of course, the others were already gone. "I sure wish he could send us another transmission," Solan said.

"We are picking up their warp signature," Spock replied. "We will simply have to follow that. There are no life signs on this ship, so we must assume that they have abandoned it."

"Why would they just leave it?"

"They probably did not want to waste the time to get it started again. However, if the captain disabled this ship in some way, they may have had great difficulty in getting it started again."

"The captain was wounded. It was probably McCoy that did it."

"He must have done a thorough job then."

"You think he might have left a clue in there?"

"We do not have the time to search. We must follow the trail while it is still…hot."

"Spock, are you trying to be funny at a time like this?"

"No. I am simply trying to use human vernacular."

"Great. Let's get on it then."

"Jim! Jim! Wake up!"

Jim realized there was someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Bones leaning over him with a bruised face, but he was very much awake. "Bones? How did you…"

"Never mind that," Bones said. "Get up!"

Jim sat up and grimaced as his head hurt. "Why is my head still feeling like this?"

"You have a serious head injury, Jim. Now, come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever you think we should go besides this Brig!"

Jim stood up and felt just a little dizzy, but Bones steadied him. "How did you get away from that Klingon?" Jim asked. He looked to see that the Klingon was lying in the floor.

"I'll tell you later!" Bones said.

Jim noticed that Bones was carrying some weapons with him including one of those long Klingon knives, which had blood on it. "You killed him?" Jim asked.

"I didn't have much choice!" Bones replied. "It was either that or probably be killed myself."

Jim was beginning to wonder if he really knew Bones. "Maybe we can find a way to take over this ship. I don't know how many Klingons are usually on a warbird, but there are others in this armada."

"You think the two of us can take over this ship?"

"Well, what exactly did you have in mind, Bones? We have to do something. I'm only still alive because they want me for something. They're liable to kill you after all the trouble you've caused them."

"I get that feeling too. Maybe there's a ship we can steal."

"Right. But we're liable to meet up with some Klingons."

"You just don't get hit in the head."

"I'll try."

Jim took a blaster that Bones had. "I wanta hear that story of how you got away from that Klingon," he said.

"I stole his knife," Bones replied. "He didn't think I was going to fight back. When I was close to him, I just jerked the knife out and put him out of his misery."

"I didn't know you had it in you."

"Funny."

They hurried down a corridor that they hoped was going toward the back of the ship where they hoped the shuttle bay was…or whatever the Klingons called it. Jim looked around a corner and there were two Klingons in the next corridor. He jerked his head back before they saw him. "There are two down there," he whispered to Bones.

"So what do we do?" Bones asked. "Just jump in and see if we come out alive?"

"Not quite." Jim looked around them for something that might cause a distraction. "What about that panel over there?" He aimed at the panel right at a diagnostic screen, and then fired.

Sparks flew from the panel which got the two Klingons' attention. When they arrived at the panel, Jim and Bones aimed their weapons at them. "Hold it right there," Jim said.

The two Klingons looked at them with a glare. "Don't move," Jim said. "Where do you keep extra ships on this thing?"

"You really think they're going to tell us?" Bones asked. "They're liable to take us to an airlock and let us be sucked out into space."

"Bones. Don't give them any ideas."

They got the Klingons down to the Brig and put them into cells after they took their weapons. "You will die for this!" one of them said.

"He's probably right," Bones said to Jim. "They're gonna kill me if they catch me again."

"Well, let's just try to be very sneaky," Jim replied.

They went toward what they assumed was the front of the ship. "If we can't find another ship, we'll just take this one," Jim whispered.

"Jim, I'm not sure we can do that alone," Bones replied.

"We're out here now, so we have to do something."

"Why don't we just disable it like I did the other one?"

"What?"

"You don't even know what I did. You know, they have access tubes in this thing too?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can get in there and…"

"Bones, we don't want to disable the ship. Are you telling me we're not on the same ship?"

"No. We're not. Don't you remember?"

"I don't know. I guess. Anyway, we want to take over the ship if we can."

"Maybe we can find some sort of computer terminal that will tell us how many Klingons are onboard."

"Yeah, if it doesn't only understand Klingon."

They went down to the area where the other two Klingons had been working when they distracted them. "I think we could call this a computer terminal," Jim said. "Computer?"

The computer beeped…

"How many Klingons are onboard this ship?"

Something popped up on the screen but it was in Klingon. "So much for that idea," Jim said. "If it understands English, why doesn't it show it in that?"

"The Klingons have learned to speak English, but maybe they don't read it," Bones suggested.

"Could be right. Let's get further forward and maybe we can find the Bridge."

They went down the next corridor and did not run into anymore Klingons there. They soon came to the Bridge which was closed off by two sliding doors but they could see in through glass windows in the doors. "There are six Klingons in there," Jim whispered.

"Six?" Bones shook his head. "Jim, we can't defeat six Klingons on our own."

"We can't?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Well, we've fought Klingons before. We have weapons. They're not expecting us to attack them."

"Jim, I don't like this."

"What other choice do we have?"

"OH I don't know. We could try to send a transmission."

"They would detect it."

"Yeah? Well, they're definitely going to know we came onto this Bridge."

"Come on."

Jim took a deep breath and got ready to activate the doors of the Bridge. Just as he was about to press the button, a blaster was pushed under his chin. "Drop your weapons, Captain," the Klingon said.

Jim dropped the blaster he had. The Klingons took the other weapons he had and then shoved him onto the Bridge. The captain…or Jim supposed that was what they called him…stood up. "Well, it seems that you are becoming more of a problem than we anticipated, Captain," he said. "Even with an injury."

"I'm not going to help you with…"

"Silence! Take these two and SECURE them in the Brig. If they escape once more, I will find new guards!"

The two Klingons took Jim and Bones to the Brig again. This time, they shackled them to the wall in their separate cells and made sure they had no weapons of any kind, nor anything that would help them get out of their bonds. Jim sat down on the bunk. "Well, I guess we're stuck this time, Bones," he said.

"I guess so," Bones replied from the other cell.

"I just wonder what they're planning to do with me…and you."

"It can't be anything good, but they obviously want you alive."

"I can see that now."

"I'm surprised they didn't kill me though."

"I guess we're in this together, Bones."

"Like always. If we die…you've been a good friend, Jim, and a good captain."

"You've been a good friend too, Bones, but I'm not ready to give up yet."

Bones knew Jim would not give up until his last breath left his body, but he hoped he could help Jim get out of this alive. He hated the thought that Jim had not held his baby but a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol was awake in the medical bay now and was holding the baby, which they had not named yet, and she wanted Jim to be present when they bestowed a name on him. The nurse was there with her. "Where is Doctor McCoy?" she asked.

"He's busy at the moment," the nurse replied. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. I just wonder when Jim will be back."

"They are repairing the ship, and I'm sure he will be here as soon as possible."

The nurse felt terrible making Carol think everything was okay, but she had been told not to tell her what happened right now. She was doing everything short of lying.

Spock and Solan were still tracking the Klingon ships. "Mister Spock, what are we going to do when we catch them?" Solan asked.

"We are simply going to locate them," Spock replied. "When the Enterprise is ready, we will not be so outnumbered and outgunned."

"What do they want the captain for?"

"Many Klingons are opposed to the peace talks. It is a well-known fact, and it is also a well-known fact that Jim has been a factor in the peace talks. It is logical to believe that his capture is somehow connected to the peace talks."

"Do you think they will kill him?"

"It is a definite possibility. I believe they will attempt to use the captain to get the attention of Starfleet so that their sincerity will be known."

"How can we rescue him, Spock?"

"I do not know, but we will do all we can."

Solan did not like the odds at all. He was part of security, and it was their job to protect the captain. They had failed at that on the ship, and those Klingons had taken him as well as the doctor. He did not want to tell Carol that Jim was dead. He could not do it.

Jim had fallen asleep again, but he was awakened when one of the Klingons came into his cell. "You will not try anything, puny one," the Klingon said.

Jim just sat there while the Klingon took the cuffs off his wrists. He then took Jim out of the cell. Bones could see them taking Jim out of the Brig. He hoped Jim could find a way out of this, because he certainly could not help him unless they came and took him out too.

Jim was taken to the Bridge and strapped into a chair. He did not know what was more intimidating…the Klingons or the ship itself. He could do nothing but sit there because he was locked into the chair again. "Where are you taking me?" he asked. "Can't I even know why I'm here?"

The captain of the ship turned in his chair and looked at Jim. "We refuse to make peace with the Federation," he said. "They will know that there will always be war."

"Why? You want to fight and have so many of you die because you refuse to have peace? No one is trying to change your way of life."

"You want to invade our space! You want to make us conform to the way you think we should live!"

"That's not true! We simply don't want to fight with you."

"Stay out of our space! Why is our chancellor talking with the head of Starfleet, negotiating? If all you want is peace, then what is the negotiation?"

"That you won't attack us in your space, and you can come into ours! You come into our space when you please, but you attack anyone who comes into yours! You imprison people…"

"That is our right!"

"No, it's not! Not when you imprison them illegally and torture them!"

"We could argue our points all day, Captain Kirk. We are done arguing. We will take action now. Once they see that we have their beloved captain, they will bow to our demands."

Jim swallowed hard. "If you think capturing me and threatening me will cause Starfleet to give in to you, you're mistaken," he said. "I'm not more important than a peace treaty that can save thousands of lives!"

"Your peace treaty will _destroy_ thousands of lives! If it is not stopped now, you will see a war like you have never seen!"

Jim knew he had never seen a war, although he had fought in battles. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"It is Starfleet's choice…as usual. They will not choose how we live our lives!"

The captain turned back around, and Jim just sat there. He knew there was no reasoning with this Klingon. He did not know why they thought capturing him would sway Starfleet. He thought of his little baby whom he had only held once. What would Carol think? Did she know he had been captured? Was she crying and worrying about him? He thought he must be knowing how his father felt when he knew he would never see his son.

Bones was trying to reach his pocket where he had stashed the laser scalpel. That thing had been handy and he had been able to conceal it from the Klingons. He kept on until he finally managed to get it from his pocket. He held the scalpel aimed at the lock on one of the cuffs that held him. He fried the lock and the cuff fell off. He did that to the other one as well. He looked out of the prison cell but there was no one guarding him. He supposed they thought he was secure in there shackled to the wall. _"Won't they be surprised?"_ Bones murmured to himself. He took the laser scalpel and went over to the door…or entrance of the cell. There were controls on the inside as well as the outside, but of course, one would have to know the code in order to open the door. He aimed the laser into the panel and looked away as he activated it. Sparks flew and the shield was deactivated.

Bones hurried out of the Brig and ran down the corridor until he found a room to duck into. He looked around him to see where he was, and he smiled slightly as he saw what kind of room he was in…

Scotty was getting close to having the warp drive repaired and the shields were getting close as well. Hikaru Sulu was pacing back and forth on the Bridge hoping that they could get moving soon. "I wish we just knew what their plan is," he declared. "How can we save the captain if we don't know what the Klingons are intending to do?"

"We've never known what our enemy was intending to do," Uhura reminded him. "We just have to improvise. Our captain is good at that."

"He's not here though, and we have to find a way to get him away from those Klingons…and I don't think it's going to be as simple as it was when we went to that prison. We can't just sneak onto their ship and grab him out."

"I suppose not, but they certainly came onto this one and grabbed him out."

"That was why they were targeting the shields the whole time. They had to get those down in order to come onto this ship, so it was their intention the whole time to grab the captain, and it has to be because of the talks, so it's…am I really saying this? It's logical that they would take him where the peace talks are taking place so that they can talk to Admiral Winston."

"And that's Pacifica now."

"So I suppose if we want to find the captain, we should go to Pacifica."

"It's the likely place."

Sulu looked at Uhura. "When are we going to tell Carol what happened?" he asked. "Don't you think it's cruel for us to keep this from her? She's his wife!"

"I know that, but she just had a baby," Uhura said. "We were just trying to spare her from the stress right away."

"What do you think she's going to think when she finds out we hid this from her? This is not right."

Uhura knew he was right. "Okay. I'll go tell her."

Uhura left the Bridge, and dreaded telling Carol about this, but she would have to know eventually. She arrived at the medical bay and stood outside for a moment, and then went on in. Carol was feeding the baby when Uhura came in. "Hi," Uhura said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling just fine," Carol replied. "Where is Jim?"

Uhura's smile faded slightly. "Carol, there's something I have to tell you," she said.

Carol frowned. "Something's wrong, isn't it? Where is Jim?"

"We don't know right now."

"What do you mean?"

"He was captured by the Klingons."

Carol's alarm was evident now. "Captured?! When? Why has no one told me?"

"We were trying to spare you the stress right after you had the baby."

Carol did not know what to say. She was quickly going from surprised to angry. "You kept it from me that my husband is in the hands of the Klingons!?" she asked. "You've all been lying to me! Where is Doctor McCoy?"

"They took him too," Uhura said.

"Why?"

"We don't know."

"You _do_ know! You're just not telling me!"

"We think the captain was injured, and they took the doctor to tend to him."

"How did they capture Jim?"

"They got onto the Enterprise and they just took him. Spock and the others tried to stop them, but they managed to take him from the ship and the doctor as well."

Carol looked at the baby in her arms, and now she was crying. "I knew he would not have been gone this long without coming back," she said. "Where did they take him?"

"We're trying to track them down. Spock and Solan are following them in Solan's ship. Scotty is repairing the Enterprise and then we're going to be on our way."

Carol looked at Uhura. "Don't lie to me about Jim," she said.

"I'm sorry. I just thought…"

"I know what you thought, but just don't lie to me about Jim."

"I won't."

"What if it was Spock? How would you feel?"

Uhura nodded. "I wasn't thinking. I have to get back to the Bridge."

Carol held the baby close to her as he slept. She wanted to help find Jim, but she would not be able to be up for a few more hours, and then she would have limits.

As Uhura arrived back at the Bridge, Scotty contacted them. "The warp drive is ready," he said. "The shields are at full. Let's get moving."

"Yes sir," Sulu replied and sat down at the helm. "Ready for warp, John."

"Course laid in for Pacifica," John McCoy said. He was worried about his brother as well. He hoped they could rescue them from the Klingons without either of them dying.

Jim sat in the chair on the Bridge of the Klingon warbird. They were still at warp. He knew the peace talks were taking place on Pacifica, so he figured that's where they were going, and they were taking an armada there. He could not imagine a battle right at Pacifica. It was a peaceful planet of beauty, and it was no place for a battle. "You can't do this," he declared. "Why don't you talk with the Admiral yourself? You don't have to assume anything."

"We know about the Federation," the Klingon captain replied. "We have heard from other systems and planets. We will not let the Federation interfere with our way of life!"

Jim thought there were just some beings who could not be reasoned with. He was trying to think of something else he could say. "Let me talk to Admiral Winston," he said.

The captain turned back around toward Jim. "Why do you think you're here, Captain Kirk?" he asked.

"Don't go there with hostility! Let me talk for you! Listen to Admiral Winston and your own Chancellor."

"They are liars. They will never tell the whole truth."

"You have to trust someone. You can't go through life never trusting anyone. Since I'm here, let me try to help you. If you go threatening the admiral and Starfleet, they won't listen to you!"

The Klingon stood up and stared at Jim a moment. Jim swallowed hard, hoping he would listen to reason. "After all, you've already learned our language," Jim pointed out. "And some of us have learned yours."

The Klingon glared at him. "You will not try to deceive us?" he asked. "Will you act with honor?"

"I would never try to deceive you. I want them to listen to you, but you have to listen to them too. This can't be one-sided."

"Do not listen to this human!" one of the other Klingons said. "They are all liars with forked tongues! We cannot trust them. If we trust them, they will attack us."

"If they do, this one will be the first to die," the captain said. "We will attempt to talk to them with this one between us, but we will not trust them."

"We will hide behind this human?!"

"No, but we will make it clear that we will not compromise with the Federation! Do you argue with your captain?"

"You are becoming soft like our chancellor!"

Jim watched the two Klingons draw those long knives and move toward each other, and he wondered if they were going to actually fight and kill each other. He did not have long to wait because as soon as they were close to each other, they began their struggle. He was hoping the captain would win because he thought the other one might kill him.

Bones was in what he thought was the Klingon equivalent of a medical bay, and it had plenty of chemicals that he could play with. It even had a monitor that he could see what was going on up on the Bridge and he could see the tussle between the captain and his subordinate. He thought that would be the perfect distraction for his plan. He could even access the intercom from where he was. He was creating a formula that he could disperse into the ventilation system that would put the Klingons to sleep. It would put Jim to sleep too, but there was not much he could do about that.

As the fight between the two Klingons continued, Bones finished his formula. He would have to figure out how to get Jim out of that seat once he put them all to sleep. He would also have to attempt to get in touch with the Enterprise, and keep the other Klingon ships in this armada from knowing he had taken over. He put on a mask he found there in the medical lab and then poured a formula into the ventilation shaft, and then poured the other mixture that would mix into the formula, and then there was a red cloud that formed and went down the ventilation shaft.

Jim was watching the now bloody battle between the two Klingons when he realized there was some sort of red cloud coming into the Bridge. The Klingons did not notice at first because they were occupied, but Jim started to feel very sleepy and he saw the Klingons start to drop, and he did not know anymore after that.

Bones had seen all the Klingons fall asleep, and Jim too. He hurried from the medical bay and went to the Bridge. The whole ship was full of the red cloud, and he thought he would just leave it that way until the ventilation system pumped it out itself. He got to the communications system and figured out how to contact someone outside the ship. "Enterprise!" he said. "Can you hear me? Anyone!"

Bones waited and then, "Doctor McCoy, is that you?" Spock asked.

"Yes! We're on a Klingon warbird!"

"I realize that."

"I managed to…uh, incapacitate the crew of this thing. I need help! When those other Klingons find out…"

"We are behind you, Doctor. Solan and I are in his ship. Can you drop out of warp?"

"I don't know anything about this. I'm a doctor, not a pilot!"

"Just take it easy," Solan said. "It's not that hard. You should be able to see the pilot's seat. It's the one to the left when you approach the helm."

Bones went over to that. "Okay, so now what?" he asked.

"There's a lever on your left. Pull it slowly toward you, and you should drop out of warp."

"Should?"

"Just do it."

Bones did not like piloting. He grabbed the lever and pulled it back toward him and he saw the star lines drop and he was stopped. "I'm stopped!" he said. "What do I do now?"

"Just stay there," Spock replied. "We will be there shortly. Where is the captain?"

"Uh, well, when I put the Klingons to sleep, I…"

"I understand."

It was only a few minutes before Spock and Solan arrived at Bones' location. "Doctor, we will transport you and the captain over to this ship," Spock said.

"Good," Bones replied. "Just make sure you have a force field up so you can pump the air out. You might get some of this cloud with us."

Spock made sure to take the proper precautions and then he transported Bones and Jim to the ship. Once they knew it was safe, Spock removed the force field. "Is the captain okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's just asleep," Bones said as he took off his mask. He rubbed his face. "They're on their way to Pacifica."

"We have sent a warning message to Pacifica, and the Enterprise is on its way here."

"I hope we can plan better this time so we won't end up with Klingons onboard again."

"I am certain that we will not be caught off-guard this time, Doctor."


	4. Chapter 4

When the Enterprise arrived, Solan docked his ship back into the shuttle bay. Jim was barely awake when they got inside. Solan and Spock had him between them. "Where are we?" Jim asked groggily.

"We are back aboard the Enterprise," Spock answered.

"How did we get here?"

"Doctor McCoy managed to stop the Klingon vessel."

Jim chuckled at that although he could barely stay awake. "Bones?"

"Yes."

"Hey, don't sound like that's so impossible," Bones said.

They got Jim to the medical bay, and there was a gasp. "JIM!" Carol exclaimed. She would have gotten off the bed and ran to him if she could.

Jim opened his eyes then. "Carol."

Spock and Solan got Jim over to the bed that Carol was on and she grabbed him in a tight hug that almost caused him to fall onto the bed since he was still groggy. He realized she was crying. "Don't cry," Jim said although he felt like he was dreaming it.

"Are you alright?" Carol asked.

"Yes. Just sleepy."

"Why? What did they do to you?"

"Bones…I don't know. I haven't had time to find out what happened, but we have a big problem." Jim rubbed his eyes. "Those Klingons are on their way to Pacifica."

"We have notified Pacifica that they are on their way," Spock said. "Once those Klingons have awakened and the others discover that they are no longer with them, they most likely will be delayed."

"Get us on our way there."

"We are already on our way there, Captain."

"Oh. Good."

Bones gave Jim some oxygen to help him wake up. "I didn't know any other way to stop them," he said.

"How did you get out of that Brig?" Jim asked.

Bones held up the laser scalpel. "This thing can be very handy."

"I'll say. You got out with that? How did you…"

"I happened to find the medical bay and I just whipped up something to incapacitate the Klingons."

"Oh." Jim scowled at that a moment. "So you just…how did you distribute it?"

"In the ventilation system."

"I'm glad you were along, Bones. I think you're becoming as unpredictable as me."

"Don't tell me that. I guess we're all learning to improvise when we have to."

Carol was holding Jim's hand. "So, you put him to sleep along with the Klingons," she said.

Bones nodded. "I knew it wouldn't hurt him," he said.

"You saved his life."

"Well, how many lives has he saved? I guess he deserves some payback. Even saved my life more than once."

"Don't get all mushy about it."

"Don't worry. I'd just as soon not have to save your ornery hide anymore."

Bones took the oxygen mask off Jim. "That should be enough," he said. "You feeling awake now?"

"I guess," Jim replied. "I still have a little headache though."

"Yeah. That's the next thing. Over there," Bones said pointing to a medical bed. "I have to do some more to that head injury. You could have died, you know."

Jim moved over to the medical bed. "Those Klingons really believe that the Federation is going to force them to change their way of life," he said while he lay on the bed.

"What do you think?" Bones asked as he was working.

"I think all they want is peace with the Klingons. I mean, there are Klingons that visit the Federation planets. Why can't we visit theirs?"

"What do they think the Federation would want them to change?"

"Maybe their brutality. I don't know. There's a lot we don't know about the Klingons."

"They think you started the whole peace process."

"It was our actions in stopping Admiral Fern that started it. They even let us leave."

"Yeah. I remember. So, I guess in a way, you did start it. That's why they wanted you."

"I offered to talk to the admiral for them and to the chancellor."

"You think they would have let you?"

"I don't know. The captain seemed sincere, but the other one could have won. I don't know what would have happened then."

"They would have probably killed you and me too."

"Still, I think that their voices should be heard like everyone else's."

"Is that why we're going to Pacifica?"

"Yeah. Besides, it's a beautiful place, and Carol can be in a hospital."

Bones prepared a hypospray and stuck it to Jim's neck. Jim reacted in his usual way. "I hate that," he said.

"I know," Bones replied. "You should be alright now. I do think you should get some rest now though."

"I'll rest later."

Jim sat up and looked at Carol who was on the next bed. "How's the baby?" he asked.

"He's fine," Carol replied. "He's in the nursery. They wanted me to get some rest but I didn't feel much like resting…until now."

"I'm sorry."

"Your friends didn't tell me that you had been captured for some time."

"You mean you didn't know I was on a Klingon vessel?"

"No! Not until later when they realized they could not keep it from me any longer."

"They were probably trying to spare you from the worry…"

"I know that! But I want to know when something happens."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Carol folded her arms. "You are impossible."

Jim looked at Bones. "I want to see the baby." He looked at Carol then. "And I want to name him. I'm tired of calling him 'the baby'."

Carol smiled. "I'm rather tired of it myself. Have you thought about it?"

"Well, I haven't really had much time since he was born."

"Your father's name was George. What do you think of that?"

Jim considered that a moment. "Your father's name was Alexander. What do you think of that?"

Carol frowned. "I don't know." She looked at Jim. "Do you know what the last thing I said to my father was?"

"No."

"I told him I was ashamed to be his daughter. Imagine that."

"We were in a bad situation, Carol. We were all angry and trying to figure out what to do."

"But he would have murdered everyone on the Enterprise. How can you not care about that?"

"It was bad, but he was still your father. He loved you, right?"

"Yes."

"You should try to remember the good things rather than the bad. I wish I could have known my father."

"I'm just not sure I want to name our baby after him."

"Well, let's just try to leave the Tiberius out of it."

Carol smiled. "Why? James Tiberius Kirk the second."

"Uh, no. No. Then everyone will call him Junior."

"Why don't we call him George Tiberius Kirk?"

"Why don't we call him George Alexander Kirk?"

"I'll think about that."

Jim leaned over and kissed her. "You do that. We could call him Alexander James Kirk, and then we could just call him Alex."

Carol did not say anything as she looked into his blue eyes. "We'll see."

"I'm going to see him in the nursery and then I have to get to the Bridge. I want to talk to Admiral Winston."

Carol nodded. "Don't stay away too long."

"I won't."

Jim went into the nursery and held the baby after Bones had finished his exam. "You decided what to call him yet?" Bones asked.

"Carol's still thinking," Jim said.

"She better hurry or he's gonna think his name is baby."

"I think we'll decide on something before he knows that."

Bones looked at the baby in Jim's arms. "He's good and healthy."

"Great." Jim was silent a moment. "Bones…do you think I'll be a good dad?"

"Sure. You'll learn. Everyone has to learn. And besides, this isn't exactly the time to ask that question, because now, you have to be."

"Right."

Jim looked at the sleeping child in his arms. He could hardly believe how much his life had changed in the last few years. How could all this happen? He had to get to the Bridge. He put the baby back into his bed and headed for the Bridge.

Everyone was in their places as usual when he arrived. "We will arrive at Pacifica in approximately two days, Captain," Spock said.

"Thanks, Spock," Jim replied.

"And, Jim, congratulations on the birth of your child. I have a gift that I would like to give to you and to Carol."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Spock."

"You are welcome."

Jim went over to Uhura. "I want to get a message to Admiral Winston," he said. "Let him know we're on our way there, and as far as we know, so is a Klingon armada."

"We've told him about the Klingons," Uhura replied.

"Did you get a reply?"

"Not yet."

"I want to talk to him. Let me know if you get through."

"I'll get on it, Captain."

Jim sat in the captain's chair and waited for Uhura to get through. He was hoping that the admiral would give the Klingons a chance to talk rather than see them as a threat.

It was a whole hour before Uhura got a reply from Admiral Winston. "On screen," Jim said.

Admiral Winston appeared on the view screen. "Captain Kirk."

Jim was standing now. "Admiral. How are things on Pacifica?"

"Still quiet. I understand you're on your way here."

"Yes sir."

"Well, just turn around and go on with your mission, Captain."

"Sir, I wanted to…"

"That Klingon armada destroyed four Starfleet ships, Kirk. I think the only reason they didn't destroy yours is because they wanted you. Just exactly what did they tell you?"

"That was why I wanted to talk to you, Sir. I think you should listen to these Klingons, and hear their concerns. It might help."

"We don't listen to those who are unreasonable."

"Sir, they just have a lot of concerns, and…"

"They've declared war, and if they want war, that's what they'll get. We've already been fighting them since your encounter on Lemma Two. They've been firing at everything, capturing unsuspecting travelers and bragging about it. Just watch yourself out there and stay out of the peace talks."

"Yes sir."

"Winston out."

Jim watched the transmission end and just stood there a moment. He realized the others were waiting for him to tell them what to do. "Change our course, Mister Sulu," he said. "Let's just go on our way."

"Yes sir," Sulu replied.

Spock came over to Jim. "You have done all you can do, Captain," he said.

"Have I, Mister Spock?" Jim asked.

"Perhaps things will turn out better than you think."

"Or they could turn out worse."

"There is nothing we can do right now. We cannot align ourselves with the rogue Klingons or we would be court marshaled and imprisoned ourselves."

"I'm not aligning with anyone. I just wish the Admiral would listen to them."

"They have caused destruction across the galaxy, and have killed many. Their actions are not ones of peace, but aggression. It is not likely that the admiral will listen to them any time soon unless they declare a cease fire."

Jim considered that. "Maybe we could talk them into doing that," he said.

"How? We cannot get near the Klingons without being attacked again."

"I know, but it just seems like the Federation is going about this the violent way instead of trying to negotiate more."

"It is not up to us."

"Right. Let's just get on to our next destination."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim sat in his chair and wondered how things would turn out. There was war going on in the galaxy, and they were exploring deep space as if nothing was happening. He did not think it made sense. He could not disobey orders though. He would just have to find a way to do something without disobeying orders.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim received another transmission from Starfleet as they were on their way, and it was orders for them to investigate Qualor II. It was basically a ship graveyard, and a junkyard for unused equipment. Things had apparently been disappearing from there and they were to investigate and report their findings. "We're going to investigate junk disappearing from a junkyard," Jim said. "I can't believe it." He looked at Spock. "Do you think they're just trying to give us ridiculous missions to keep us out of the Klingon conflict?"

"I do not know, Captain," Spock replied. "However, I suggest we simply go about our business and let Admiral Winston handle the peace talks."

"I guess that's what we're going to do."

After three days, they were approaching Qualor II. "That has got to be the ugliest planet I have ever seen," Bones remarked. "It's dark…and brown. Who knows what lurks in the dark around a planet like that that has nothing but junk on it?"

"Bones, we're going to the Surplus Depot," Jim said.

"Yeah, but if I know us, we're gonna end up down on that miserable looking, dark place with who knows what kind of vermin and dangers beyond our wildest dreams."

Jim shook his head. "Mister Sulu, take us into orbit."

"Yes sir," Sulu replied.

Spock stood on the other side of Jim also observing the planet. "It does look like a dismal world, Captain," Spock said.

"It's a junkyard," Jim said. "What do you expect? A lighted path with flowers growing around it?"

"Oh, no, we would never expect anything like that," Bones replied. "We always expect the worst that we can possibly imagine."

Jim almost laughed. He had never met anyone quite like Leonard McCoy. He could always think of something cynical to say. However, he had managed to escape from the Klingons more than once on that ship, and Jim wondered why they did not kill him.

They were soon in orbit around Qualor II. Jim had contacted Graham Dokachin, who was the leader of the Zakdorns which oversaw the Surplus Depot Z15. "Beam us down, Scotty," Jim said as he, Spock, and Bones were standing on the transporter pad.

They were soon appearing on the surplus depot, which was nothing descript since it was mostly a space station junk yard that orbited the planet. "I've changed my mind," Bones said. "It's a lot _worse_ than I could have possibly imagined it."

"Bones, we're not here for a vacation," Jim replied.

"Thank goodness for that. This place smells worse than a Starfleet shipyard."

"Doctor, must you complain about everything?" Spock asked.

"Nothing like smelling old grease and fuel."

"Would you just stop complaining?" Jim asked. "We didn't expect it to look like Pacifica."

"I wish I was on Pacifica right now."

"Well, you're not, so let's just focus on our mission here."

They walked into what Jim supposed was the office. It did not look like any Starfleet office he had ever seen. It was mostly dark except for a desk lamp that looked like it was covered in grime mixed with dust. However, there was a being sitting behind the desk. When Jim first looked at him, he thought he was incredibly old, but he realized it was that the Zakdorns have skin folds, and almost a snout nose.

"You must be Dokachin?" Jim asked.

"Who else would be on this miserable place?" Dokachin asked. "What brings you here?"

"I'm Captain James Kirk of the Federation Starship, Enterprise. We were told that things were being stolen from this installation. We're here to find out what's being stolen."

"Who said things were being stolen?"

"Didn't you report it?"

"No. No one can get in here without our knowing."

"Does anyone come in here looking for parts?"

"Of course. The ones we have to watch are those Ferengi. They would steal you blind in broad daylight…oh wait, we have no broad daylight here. I guess they could steal something very easily. What's the big deal?"

"You're not supposed to be letting anyone take anything from here without reporting it. That's why it's dumped here. It's not supposed to be a free-for-all. Where are the old ships?"

"Some are tethered out there, and some are stored in hangars."

"I'd like to see them. There's a particular one I am looking for. If it's not there, we'll know something's happening around here."

"A whole ship? You really think anyone could steal a whole ship from here?"

"Well, not really but you can never tell."

"You just look all you want, Captain."

Jim, Bones, and Spock walked out of there and turned down one of the dark corridors. Jim had a light strapped to his arm so he turned that on. Spock and Bones had one as well. "Well, if this isn't the dankest place I ever did see," Bones said. "Looks worse than the underside of a bridge over a river."

Jim scowled at that. "How would you know about that?" he asked.

"While I was at my worst time of life, I hitched rides on boats until I could get where I could help myself. How could there be moisture in here?"

"I don't know. Maybe there's some sort of hydraulics that use water."

"Brought in from where?"

"Bones, I don't know."

Suddenly, a small critter scampered right between Bones' legs and ran on down the corridor. Bones had done a little dance for that. "How long do we have to stay in here?" he asked.

"Maybe it was just a rat," Jim said.

"Way out here in space?"

"Bones, if there's one thing that can live anywhere, it's rats."

They soon came to the first hangar, which had several old ships in it. "Wow," Bones said. "There's some history in here."

"Let's just look for the _Celestial,"_ Jim said. "Since it's a larger ship, we should be able to spot it."

As they looked around the place, they could not help but talk about the old ships they were seeing. "It's amazing we learned about these at the academy," Jim said.

"I believe I see the one that we are looking for, Captain," Spock said.

Jim looked up at the ship Spock was talking about and could clearly see the name on it. "Why did they think it had been stolen?" he asked.

"Perhaps not the entire ship, but parts from it."

"That's possible. Let's have a look."

They walked over to the ship and began looking it over. "It's definitely been pilfered," Bones said pointing to the open engineering section.

Jim made his way over to the open hatch. "Yeah, it's just about gutted here," he said. "I guess someone took engine parts and whatever else they needed."

"But who? Why would anyone want engine parts that are that old?"

"There are some pretty old ships flying around the galaxy. You're forgetting Solan's ship. I think he holds that thing together with wire."

"Tell me about it. He works on that thing all the time. That's where he is every time he's supposed to have a medical exam."

"Nobody likes medical exams, Bones."

"It's not that bad. After you're in a tussle, you're supposed to let me make sure everything's ticking like it should."

"Perhaps it is the doctor's bedside manner," Spock added.

"What about my bedside manner?"

"You are quite brusque and critical."

"Brusque? I am not."

"I do not believe you think before you speak at times, and you are quite blunt."

"Oh. What do you want me to do? Lie to people?"

"Guys, do we have to argue about this right now?" Jim asked.

"Did you hear what he said?" Bones asked. "He said I'm brusque."

"Well…"

"Oh, so you think I am too, huh?"

"Not exactly. Brusque is not exactly a word I use all the time."

"I've never liked beating around the bush with someone when it comes to their health and well-being. No need to make them think everything's alright when it's not."

"You like for them to know the seriousness of the situation."

"Yeah. If you're gonna die, I'd just as soon let you know it."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Like the time we were on Altamid," he said.

"You could have died, you know."

"You made that quite clear."

Jim was still looking into the gutted ship. "How could someone walk off with all this?" he asked. "That guy must have sold those parts without reporting it."

"Was he not the one who reported that parts had been stolen from this junk yard?" Spock asked. "It is odd to me that parts being stolen from a junk yard are so important to Starfleet."

"It's not that the parts are that important," Jim said. "It's that they don't want the wrong people getting the technology. Things like warp drives and all that are supposed to be recycled or destroyed. If this ship had the warp drive, or the…"

Spock and Bones looked into the open area where Jim was pulling at something. "Captain, do you require any help?" Spock asked.

"No," Jim said. "I think we need to talk to Dokachin again. After all, he said he didn't report that things were being stolen…and if he didn't, who did? And why?"

Spock and Bones were silent a moment. "You believe someone else reported this?" Spock asked. "Perhaps another who works here."

"Maybe. But why?"

"Hey, maybe they just want to get him in trouble so they can have his job," Bones said.

"This job?"

They made their way back to the dark office where Dokachin was still sitting. "Well, did you find anything?" he asked, seeming to have absolutely no interest at all.

"Yeah," Jim said. "Someone practically gutted that ship in there. Do you have records of selling those parts?"

"If I sold them, I have records."

Jim just stood there a moment. "Can we see them?" he asked, getting just a little frustrated at this being's apparent lack of connection to the world.

Dokachin just stared at them a moment and then opened a drawer in what looked like an ancient filing cabinet. "It's in there," he said. "Feel free to look."

Jim, Bones, and Spock looked into the drawer. "You guys look at this stuff while I talk to him more," Jim said. He leaned on the desk and looked at Dokachin. "You said you didn't report anything. Who did?"

"How should I know?" Dokachin asked. "It's just a junk yard."

"Look, someone sent a report to Starfleet saying that things were going missing around here. Now, who else would send something like that besides you?"

"I told you, Captain Kirk. I didn't send it."

"Would anyone else around here do it?"

"I don't see why. Captain, you can see that our life is not so wonderful. We live on the darkest, dankest place in all of Starfleet. We certainly don't want to be harassed by you."

Spock pulled a paper from the drawer he was looking in. "Can you believe this stuff is written on paper?" Bones asked. "I thought I had seen it all."

"I believe the parts from the Celestial were sold, Captain," Spock said. "There is a thorough record here."

"Any more questions, Captain?" Dokachin asked.

Jim was puzzled now. "Sorry we bothered you," he said. "But I think we'll hang around here a while longer."

"Suit yourself."

Jim, Spock, and Bones left the office. Jim stopped a moment just thinking. "Is Admiral Winston so desperate to get rid of us that he sent us here for nothing?" he asked.

"Captain, I do not believe the admiral would be so childish," Spock replied. "I believe there is another explanation."

"Like what?" Jim looked around them at the dark corridor. "If that's not it, then what happened?"

"I do not know, but I am certain we will find out soon enough."

"Jim, are you thinking that someone lured us here to the underbelly of the galaxy?" Bones asked. "If you do, I wish you would just say it."

"Who would do that?" Jim asked.

"If Dokachin didn't send that message, then someone made it look like he did, and why would anyone do that?"

Jim scowled at that question as he looked down the dark corridor. "Maybe we should go back to the Enterprise and just report this to Admiral Winston," he said.

Suddenly, the corridor was lit up by a laser blast that barely missed Jim, and grazed Spock's shoulder. Jim drew his own blaster and fired back. He, Bones, and Spock were cut off from the exit, so they had to run deeper into the darkness. "Jim, do you get the feeling that we're being herded?" Bones asked.

"I don't know, but let's go this way," Jim said as they came to a Y in the corridor.

They started to go right, but there were others there who stopped them, so they had to go left instead. Jim was beginning to think they were being herded as well. "Captain, look out!" Spock exclaimed as he was looking at the floor of the corridor where they were running.

Jim barely missed a pipe that ran across the corridor by jumping over it. "Who puts a pipe in the middle of a corridor?" Bones asked as they kept running.

"I don't think this place was built for comfort," Jim replied.

They soon came to another fork in the corridor and were herded to the left again, but this time, they came to the end of the corridor which opened into what looked like an escape pod. "What's going on here?" Bones asked.

Suddenly, there were others firing at them from behind. "Go on in, Captain," one of them said. "You and your two crew members."

"And if we refuse?" Jim asked.

No one said anything, but instead Spock was hit by a stun blast. "The next one will be live," the unknown speaker said. "Now, get in there."

Jim and Bones got Spock up and got into the escape pod. "Jim, where are we going?" Bones asked. "You think they're gonna send us down to that death pot of darkness?"

They set Spock down in one of the seats and strapped him in since there were straps on the seat. "We better strap ourselves in," Jim said. "I have a feeling this is going to be a rough ride."

Bones quickly strapped himself in. "Jim, I hate this!" he said.

Before Jim could reply, they heard a loud sound that almost sounded like an explosion, but it was the ignitors taking them out of the depot. Jim was slammed against his restraints as the escape pod turned almost upside down, and then he was up against the wall as it rolled the other way. There was definitely not much in the way of gravity control in there.

Bones thought his stomach was getting confused as to whether he was right side up or upside down. "I hate space travel!"

Spock was starting to wake up but he was very groggy. Their pod seemed to accelerate as they entered the atmosphere of the planet, and then it tumbled even more. Jim wondered if they were going to plunge into the ground, but before they got down to the ground, another burner fired and they were lowered to the ground, none too gently, but right side up.

Jim just sat there a moment trying to figure out if he was still alive. He swallowed hard trying to keep his stomach under control. "You alright, Bones?" he asked.

Bones was taking off his restraints. "Get me out of this thing!" he said.

Jim got out of his restraints and got to the door controls before Bones did. "Wait!" he said. "We don't know how the air out there is."

"Jim, let me out of here, or I'm going to make a new door!"

Jim looked at the analysis of the air outside. "Well, it says it's alright." He pressed the control that would open the door, and they were bombarded by warm, humid air that did not smell very good.

Bones got out the door before whatever he ate before made its way back out his mouth. Jim got over to Spock who was fumbling with his own restraints. "You alright, Spock?" Jim asked.

"I am…awake, Captain," Spock replied.

Jim helped him get his restraints off and then helped him stand up. "I believe I can stand," Spock said. "Is the doctor okay?"

"I don't know."

Jim got over to the door just as Bones was coming back in. "I think I threw up my insides," he said. "Jim, we're down on Qualor Two."

"I know," Jim replied. "But why?"

Spock came over to them and took out his communicator. "Spock to Enterprise," he said.

There was no answer. Jim looked at his own communicator. "Mister Scott, do you read us?" he asked. "Why can't we contact the ship?"

Bones leaned on the doorway of the pod they were in. "Because we're in another one of our messes!" he said. "That's why!"

"Will you relax?"

"Relax? Jim, we're on Qualor Two. There's barely enough light out there to see your hand before you. We can't survive on this planet!"

Spock was now looking at the wound on his upper arm where the laser blast had grazed him. Bones got over to him. "It's a good thing I strapped on a pack," he said as he took the medical pack off his back. He tended to Spock's wound while Jim looked out the door of the pod.

"It is really dark out there," Jim remarked. "How can anything live here?"

"We do not know the day and night cycle of this planet," Spock said. "Perhaps it has several days of darkness and several days of light. It could not sustain life if there was no light at all."

"You think it's light on the other side of the planet?"

"I do not know much about this world, Captain. Perhaps it has a slow rotation."

"What should we do?" Bones asked. "Just sit here and wait for someone to come and get us?"

"That's definitely not what we're going to do," Jim replied. "Let's get out there and see what we find on this ball."

"How can it be this warm without any light?"

"Clouds?"

"There are many mysteries in the universe, Doctor," Spock said. "Some that we may never understand."

They searched the pod for anything they could find, but there was not much there. There were certainly no food rations of any kind. They had nothing but what they brought with them.

Jim looked out into the dark, dank world. He thought it looked like the light was just before the sun came up. He could see silhouettes of trees and whatever else was out there, but it was very damp. He hoped there were no large creatures that would want to eat them. "You guys ready?" he asked.

"And raring," Bones said sarcastically.

"We will follow you, Captain," Spock added.


	6. Chapter 6

Scotty had been monitoring the captain and the others. "Something happened to the signal," he said. "Where did they go?"

"There was some strange activity down there too," Sulu replied. "Like engines firing. Almost like an escape pod."

"Escape pod? Why would anyone be firing an escape pod? Hail the depot."

Uhura hailed the depot but got no response. "There's no response," she said.

"Keep trying."

Sulu looked around at Scotty. "Why aren't we able to pick up their signals?" he asked. "It's like they just disappeared."

Scotty thought about that. "Maybe the hangars down there are thick metal and maybe it shields the signals," he suggested.

Sulu considered that a moment. "That could be it. Looks like they would contact us though. And why can't we get in touch with Dokachin now?"

"Too many questions, Mister Sulu." Scotty thought it was just too many questions and not enough answers.

"I'm still not getting a reply, Mister Scott," Uhura said. "Do you suppose something happened down there?"

"I wouldn't know how to find out. If there's trouble..."

Solan was standing on the Bridge. "I'll go down there," he said. "They could be in trouble."

Scotty did not want to be responsible for anyone else getting into trouble. "No," he said. "Not yet."

"But, Scotty…"

"Don't argue with me right now, Laddy. We have enough trouble."

"Scotty, I can take my ship down there and find out what's going on," Solan said. "Now, let me go. That's our captain down there, plus our first officer and doctor."

They all waited for Scotty to make up his mind. "Go ahead," he said.

"I should go with him," Uhura said.

"No. No one else. Just let Solan find out what's happening."

Solan left the Bridge and changed into what he usually wore when he was piloting his own ship: brown leather jacket, white shirt, brown pants and black boots. His ship was ready when he got to the shuttle bay. He sat down in the pilot's seat, and he had to admit, it felt good to be in his own ship, although he liked working aboard the Enterprise as well.

"You're cleared for launch, sir."

"Thank you," Solan replied. "Departing shuttle bay one."

"Be careful," Scotty said. "I don't want to have to crawl through those access tubes."

Solan chuckled at that. "Don't worry. I wouldn't want your knees to get callused."

"Just hurry and get back here, you young whelp."

"Nice to know you care, Scotty."

Solan was soon in space and headed for the depot. He could see the small sun that the planet Qualor II orbited. He supposed that was why it was so dark, but it was close enough to the sun to stay warm. He had been to this depot before, but he had not been down to that planet.

Solan asked for clearance to land on the depot, but he did not get an answer, so he just chose a landing pad and landed anyway. The depot was surrounded by a shield, but it was cold there. He sat there a moment thinking that it looked awfully quiet out there, so he left the ship on standby. He knew when something was not right, and right now, his sixth sense was screaming at him. "I've landed, Scotty," he said into his communicator. "Looks awfully quiet out here. No sign of the captain…or anyone else, for that matter." He waited for a reply, but did not get one. "Scotty?"

Solan drew his blaster as he left the landing pad to see what was going on. He soon came to the office where Dokachin was still sitting, and looking very worried even for a Zakdorn. "Dokachin," Solan said, and he could see that he was visibly startled. "What's going on here?"

"Solan?" Dokachin said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my captain. Captain Kirk? Where is he?"

"Oh, you shouldn't be here, Solan! Get out of here! _Your_ captain?"

"Yeah. I'm a member of his crew. Now, where is he?"

"You shouldn't be…"

Just then, Solan heard something and looked out toward space. He could see the unmistakable shape of Klingon Warbirds. Solan looked at Dokachin. "Klingons? What are Klingons doing here?"

Dokachin just shook his head. Solan grabbed him by the collars. "I asked you a question!" he said. "Now, what are they doing here?"

"They threatened to kill her if I didn't help them!" Dokachin replied. "You should get out of here while you can, Solan!"

"Where is Captain Kirk!?"

"He's down on the planet!"

Solan's surprise was evident. "You sent him down there?"

"I had to! They would have killed her! They wanted Captain Kirk!"

"For what?"

"It's too late now. They're here."

"What do they want him for!?"

"They're going to hunt him."

Solan grabbed his communicator. "Scotty!" He waited but did not get an answer. "Scotty!"

"You won't be able to reach them," Dokachin said. "You're trapped here now."

Solan glared at him. "Who did you trade my captain for?" he asked.

"My wife. They said they would let her go if I trapped Captain Kirk for them."

"How did they know he was coming here?" Solan asked.

"I don't know! They knew he was coming."

Solan knew that had to mean that the Klingons were monitoring them some way, and he had no way of warning Scotty. He looked out where he had landed his own ship, and could see that two of the warbirds were coming down. "Hide, Solan!" Dokachin said. "They'll kill you!"

Solan looked at him. "How did you get the captain down to that planet!?" he asked. "I have to warn him!"

"I can't help you!"

Solan grabbed him again. "You will help me or I'll kill you myself!"

"There are escape pods in the aft section. You follow the corridors to the left."

Solan shoved him and then ran. He had to get down there and warn the captain that Klingons were coming after him. He could not let the Enterprise know that the captain was down there, so he would have to go himself.

Jim, Spock, and Bones were walking through a damp forest that looked like something that should be in the swamps of Florida, and it even had moss and all sorts of vines growing and hanging in the trees, and there was also a constant mist…almost like a fog. "This is a horrible place to die," Bones said.

"Bones, will you stop being so preoccupied with death?" Jim asked.

"Knowing our luck, we'll probably run up on some crocodile-like creature that'll swallow us in one gulp."

"Doctor, such a dismal outlook does nothing for morale," Spock said.

"What morale?" Bones asked. "We're stuck in a bog, and who knows? Maybe this whole planet is like this…just an endless bog and we'll be roaming it forever."

"Bones, the others most likely will realize something is wrong," Jim said. "We can just explore this place until then."

"Are you kidding? Do you really think they sent us here so we can explore? No. There's something coming…and it won't be anything good."

Jim had to admit that he did not think they were sent there for nothing. "But what?" he asked.

"We will simply have to wait and see," Spock said.

"Oh yeah, that's the simple answer," Bones replied. He stumbled slightly and bumped into Spock as he put his hand to his forehead.

"Doctor, are you feeling well?" Spock asked.

"I'll be alright."

Jim looked at him then. "Are you sick?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Bones replied and walked on.

Jim and Spock looked at each other but they went on. Spock had a tricorder with him and he was taking readings. "There is unusual plant life here, Captain," he said. "And some of it is very similar to those plants found in swamps on earth."

Bones was feeling dizzy. "Well, I have to answer the call of nature if you two don't mind," he said.

Spock and Jim stopped to wait for him. Bones hurried away from them and took out his medical kit. His hands were shaking but he managed to get the hypospray ready and gave himself an injection. He did not want Jim and Spock to know that he was sick.

Spock looked at Jim. "Do you believe the doctor is being honest with us about his physical condition?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"I believe he is hiding something from us, and you more than anyone else."

"Like what?"

"I do not know, Captain. However, I believe he is not well."

Jim scowled at that. "Why wouldn't he say anything?" he asked.

"Because we are his friends and he does not want us to worry about him."

"That's ridiculous."

"I feel the doctor not only has an overabundance of pessimism but also an overabundance of pride."

Bones soon came back. "Well, I guess we can get moving," he said.

Jim and Spock just looked at him a moment. "What?" Bones asked.

"You would tell us if you were sick, wouldn't you?" Jim asked.

Bones just stood there thinking of a retort for that, but then they heard what sounded like a sonic boom. They looked up to see what looked like a ship…or another escape pod coming down to the planet.

"Someone else about to be stranded here?" Bones asked.

As the ship came down, they could see that it was a pod like they had been in, and it was soon on the ground. They made their way to it and hid to see who would come out. Jim was surprised to see Solan emerge.

"Solan!" Jim exclaimed as they ran over to the pod.

"Well, that sure was a wild ride," Solan said with his hand on his stomach.

"What are you doing here?"

Solan swallowed hard. "There are Klingons on their way down here to hunt you!" he said.

Jim was stunned for a moment. "And so you came down here to tell us?"

"I didn't have a choice! I went down to the depot to find out what happened to you, and then Klingons showed up. That Dokachin sold you out! The Klingons threatened to kill his wife if he didn't cooperate."

Jim frowned at that. What would he do if someone had Carol? "Okay, well, we're here, so what are they planning to do?" he asked.

"The Klingons are coming here to hunt you," Solan said again. "Didn't you hear me? We have to get moving!"

"As if this place wasn't bad enough!" Bones said. "Now the Klingons are coming."

"Captain, I suggest we start moving," Spock said. "If we are moving further away, perhaps it will give Mister Scott time to find out that we are here."

"They sure don't know we're down on this planet," Solan said.

"Well, let's just get moving," Jim replied.

The Klingons had arrived on the depot, and now knew that Jim and the others were on Qualor II, but they had also noticed Solan's ship. "Where is the one who owns that ship?" the Klingon asked.

"He went down to the planet," Dokachin said. "He's a member of Kirk's crew."

"We know. He will be a bonus for us."

"You said you would let my wife go."

"And a Klingon keeps his word. You take her and leave."

"I will!"

Dokachin hurried from the office. Totrak, the Klingon who was asking the questions, also walked out of the office. "Our prey awaits us," he said. "And we will even have Solan, finally. They will not have the advantage of familiar surroundings this time."

Scotty and the crew were in battle with the other two Klingon warbirds. Sulu was not caught off-guard this time, and he was managing to give the Klingons a run for their money. "They're targeting our engines!" he said. "And our weapons!"

"Just keep firing and evading," Scotty replied. "Lieutenant Uhura, have you sent a message to Starfleet."

"They're jamming us," Uhura said. "I can't get a message through."

"We're on our own then. Have you been able to reach Solan or the captain?"

"No. Not with the jamming."

"What are the Klingons doing here? You suppose this was the plan all along? But how would they know the captain was coming here?"

Sulu looked at John McCoy. "That's a good question," Sulu said. "One that needs to be answered soon."

"You think they're monitoring us some way?" McCoy asked. "But how?"

"They can't monitor this ship," Scotty declared. "It has to be something to do with Starfleet. They must have learned some way that we were assigned to come here."

"How would they get a plan together that quickly?"

"Maybe the guy on the surplus depot didn't send the message," Sulu suggested. "We haven't been able to reach him either."

"That wouldn't explain how they knew we were coming here."

"It would if they were the ones who set it up."

Scotty considered that. "Either way, the captain is in trouble, and so are the others," he said. "How do we help them?"

"That depends on where they are," Sulu replied. "You think they're still on the station?"

"Where else would they be?"

"The escape pod!"

Scotty stood up. "You're thinking they're down on the planet…sitting ducks for the Klingons, and they're keeping us busy so we can't help them."

"We can't help them anyway. We're being jammed," Uhura reminded him.

Scotty was thinking. He did not like being in charge during something like this. He would rather the captain be making decisions like this.

Just then, the door to the Bridge opened and Carol walked in. "Where is Jim?" she asked.

The others all looked at her. Carol's hair had grown a lot since she had been back, but she still looked basically the same with it in a braid. "Don't stand there like you didn't hear me," she said and folded her arms. "Where is he?"

"We're not sure," Scotty replied. "He went down to the…"

"I know where he went. He told me. Now we're under attack by Klingon warbirds. Now, where is Jim?"

"Seriously, we don't know. We think he may be down on the planet."

"Why?"

"We think this whole thing was a sham. We're being jammed and can't contact anyone."

Just then, a blast hit the Enterprise that almost knocked them all off their feet. Sulu turned the Enterprise at an unusual, and strained angle that took them up and managed to get behind the Klingons. "Fire!" Scotty exclaimed.

They fired at the Klingon vessels, and one of them went down toward the depot with smoke streaming from the back. "One down," Sulu said.

"Go around toward the planet!" Scotty said.

"I want to go down there!" Carol declared.

"You can't do that! I won't allow it! You have a little one to take care of! The captain has others with him so I think they can handle it!"

Carol did not like it but she knew he was right. "What if they're injured?"

"The doctor is with them. I don't have time for this debate!"

"That jamming signal is actually coming from the surplus depot," Uhura said.

"Why would they be jamming us?" Scotty wondered out loud.

"There's only one reason," Sulu said. "To keep us from helping the captain."

Jim and the other three were moving through the misty, foggy forest in the dim light of the small sun when they heard another sonic boom coming through the atmosphere. "Sounds like our friends are arriving," Solan said. "Captain, what are we going to do? We only have blasters."

"It's better than nothing," Jim replied. "Thankfully, this territory is as unfamiliar to them as it is to us. They won't have an advantage."

"Well, I'm glad there's some sort of ray of hope in this."

"I'd settle for a ray of sun," Bones said. "At least we might be able to see better if we weren't in this fog."

They could plainly hear the ship behind them landing, although they were pretty far from where they had come down to the planet. "Perhaps we should not move in such a straight line," Spock suggested. "And perhaps we should split up."

Jim stopped so suddenly, the others almost ran into his back. "Split up?!" he asked. "Are you serious? We're not splitting up in this jungle."

"I mean, two and two, Captain."

"NO! That is out of the question. We're going about this together." Jim looked around them. "But we could make our trail a little more curved." He looked down at the ground they had covered behind them. "Too bad we can't do much about leaving footprints."

"Maybe we'll come to a bog soon," Bones said. "We can wade through water. It might throw them off for a while."

"I doubt it," Solan replied. "The Klingons are like bloodhounds. They can smell us, and they won't be fooled by that. They'll just find the trail again."

"Well, it was a thought."

"We will most likely have to stop and stand our ground eventually," Spock said. "We cannot run from them forever and if we fight while we still have enough energy, our chances are better at surviving."

"You're suggesting that we fight them?" Jim asked. "That we become the hunters?"

"It would be unexpected to our antagonists."

"Antagonist," Bones scoffed. "You mean our predators. They want to cut us all into pieces."

"No, they probably want to capture us and torture us, and then cut us into pieces," Solan said.

"Guys, can we have this gruesome debate later?" Jim asked. "If we're captured, you can talk about what they'll do first. Right now, we have to figure out how to survive. Spock may be right. They wouldn't be expecting us to wait for them."

"What do you have in mind?" Solan asked.

"Maybe we should circle around and get behind them. They think we're running from them out of fear because they want to hunt us."

"What do we do when we catch up?"

"We'll attack."

"With what?"

"Like we always have," Jim said. "We'll take their weapons from them and use them."

Solan shook his head. "That just sounds too easy," he replied.

"Yet, we have done it before," Spock reminded him. "Once we have acquired some of their weapons, we will not be so vulnerable."

"What about the ship they came down here in?" Bones asked. "What if there are weapons there?"

Jim smiled slightly. "I think we have a plan," he whispered.

"I hate it when he smiles like that," Solan said as he and the others followed Jim. "It means we're in trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

The Enterprise had finally gotten away from the other Klingon vessel, but they were still being jammed by the signal from the depot. "Why don't we take an away team down there and disable it?" Uhura asked.

"With Klingons down there?" Scotty asked.

"Sir, there's a ship leaving the depot," Sulu said. "It's a Federation ship."

"Then it's not the Klingons. Who's leaving? Hail that ship."

Uhura did just that, but it was a minute before they got a reply. Dokachin appeared on the view screen. "What's going on down there?" Scotty asked angrily. "What have you done to our captain?!"

"The Klingons have them down on the planet," Dokachin said. "I didn't have a choice. They had my wife!"

"Now, they have my husband!" Carol informed him.

"How did all this happen?" Scotty asked.

"I don't know," Dokachin replied. "The Klingons informed me that Captain Kirk would be arriving and I was to trap him."

"What is jamming us? We can't contact them nor Starfleet!"

"It's a jamming system on the depot. It's down at the central controls."

"How do we shut it off?"

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that! Now, tell us! Are there more Klingons on the depot?!"

"Yes. At least twelve, and there are at least six down on the planet after your friends."

"Starfleet is going to hear about this! You can count on that! You can't hide!"

Scotty ended the transmission. "What do we do?" he asked.

"We should go down to the depot and try to disable that jamming system," Uhura said.

"But there are Klingons down there. How do we get through them?"

"We fight."

"Twelve Klingons?"

"We've fought them before. You just have to put your fear aside and do what you have to do."

"I'll go," Carol said.

"So will I," Uhura replied. "But Carol, I don't think you should go."

"I've fought Klingons before. I was there on Lemma Two."

"But you didn't have a child then, and you're barely back on your feet."

Carol knew that was true. She was definitely not back to her old self yet, but she did not like being left out. "You take a team to fight them and keep them occupied while I take a team to find the jamming system."

"That could work," Sulu said. "I'll go with you."

"I'll go too," John McCoy said.

"The both of you can't go," Scotty replied. "We have to have someone who can pilot this ship. Mister Sulu, you have to stay."

"We have to get a plan together," Uhura said. "They're going to see us coming. We can't get there without going on a ship."

"How you're going to get past a Klingon warbird is beyond me," Scotty declared.

"That's where the Enterprise comes in."

"I just don't see how this is going to work."

"It has to. The Klingons are trying to take this place over, and we have to stop them. Who knows how many more may be on their way here?"

"I know what you're saying, but this is going to be dangerous."

"We're used to danger. The captain would do something to help us."

Scotty could not deny that. "Just be careful," he said. "We don't have the captain's approval for this."

"The captain isn't here, and he would rather die himself than for any of us to be in danger, but we're not going to let that happen if we can help it."

Jim, Spock, Bones, and Solan were circling around and they hid when they heard the Klingons coming through the forest. Even though they were not in the same path, they did not want to take the chance of being seen. They could see the Klingons through the mist, although it was mostly silhouettes.

"Jim, there are eight of them," Bones whispered. "Why don't we steal their ship and get out of here?"

"You really think they would leave it so we can do that?" Jim asked.

"It was a thought."

"It would be a good one if I didn't think the Klingons would rig it to explode before they would let us escape."

"You're right about that," Solan said.

When they knew the Klingons were moving on through the forest, they hurried on their own path. Spock was using his tri-corder. "I believe the ship is this way, Captain," he said. "It is not far from where we…landed."

"Yeah, crashed is more like it," Bones grumbled.

"Ugh, don't talk about it," Solan said. "Makes my stomach want to turn over just mentioning it."

"Let's not go there right now," Jim said. "Let's focus on what we're doing. They could have guards back there. Be ready to fight."

Solan drew his blaster. "I'm always ready."

They neared the area where the Klingon ship had landed and hid to watch what was going on around the ship. Then they saw two Klingon guards. "Well, we have to get through them to get weapons," Jim whispered.

"So who's going?" Bones asked.

"We all will eventually. Spock, I want you and Solan to go around to the sides, and I'm gonna go right out in the open."

"Captain, do you think that is wise?" Spock asked. "What if they simply shoot you?"

"I don't think they will, Spock. Just do like I say."

"Yes, Captain."

Spock and Solan went around to the sides of the ship, staying in the forest out of sight. Jim took a deep breath and blew it out. He looked at Bones, and then walked out into the clearing where the ship was. "Hey!" he yelled.

The two Klingons were slightly startled but they whirled around toward Jim with their weapons trained on him. Jim raised his hands. The Klingons moved toward him. Jim swallowed hard, but then Spock and Solan made their move. Spock grabbed one of the Klingons in a Vulcan pinch. Solan grabbed the other and slammed his head into the side of the ship. However, that was not enough. He aimed his weapon at Solan, but Spock grabbed his hand causing the weapon to fire into the air. Then he used the Vulcan pinch again.

Jim relaxed then. "That was close," he said.

"Close but still worked," Solan replied and drew his blaster. They looked into the ship, but there was no one else in there. Bones joined them, and they soon found where the Klingons kept their weapons in the ship.

"I think we hit the jackpot," Bones said.

"Let's just get everything we can carry and get out of here," Jim said. He grabbed a bat'leth and other Klingon weapons, and the others did as well.

"Jim, I'm a doctor, not a warrior," Bones declared.

"I'm not a warrior either, but today, I have to be." Jim helped Bones fasten his armor in the back. "At least we'll have something for protection." He looked at Bones. "Are you alright?"

Bones frowned. "Don't ask me that again."

"I'm your captain, and besides that, I'm your friend. If there's something wrong, you're supposed to tell me. Especially in a situation like this."

"I don't want to tell you right now."

"So there is something wrong. Bones…"

"Jim, I don't want to talk about this."

Bones turned and walked outside where Spock and Solan were. Jim just stood there a moment. He knew Bones did not look like he felt well, and some of the time his face looked flushed. He supposed he could not force him to tell him…but he would when they were back aboard the Enterprise.

Jim walked outside to where the others were. "Alright," he said. "Now, we're the hunters. It's them or us."

"Lead the way, Captain," Solan replied.

Uhura had her team together and Carol did as well. John McCoy was going along with Carol. "Let us land and we'll get their attention, and then you come out a few minutes later," Uhura said.

"We have a schematic of the depot," Carol replied. "We're lucky it's a Federation outpost." She pointed to the pad she held. "He said the jamming system is located somewhere here around the main control system."

"Are you sure you can recognize what you're looking for?"

"We'll have to figure it out."

"Just be careful. It's likely that you'll run into some resistance too."

"We'll expect the worst."

Carol made sure her weapons were ready, as did the others on her team. They would all be on the same ship but they had a plan that could work, but she also knew that plans got messed up at times.

John McCoy got into the pilot's seat. He knew this was a dangerous mission, but they had to try. They could not get help for the captain and the others with that jamming system operational, and they did not want to leave to contact someone. And it was too late now for that option because it would take others too long to get there. He fired up the engines of the ship, which was another one that they had confiscated during their time in space.

They were soon on their way to the surplus depot. They would attempt to go in and land far from where the Klingons had entered. There was still another warbird in orbit, but they did not know where it was now. It had not pursued the Enterprise to the planet.

"Any sign of any ships?" Uhura asked.

"Not yet," McCoy answered.

They were surprised that they managed to get to the depot without any incident. "They're waiting for something," Uhura said.

The others looked at her. "Like what?" Carol asked.

"We have to hurry."

Uhura and the others had brought Klingon weapons that they had captured before, as well as blasters and swords. "Everyone ready?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," McCoy answered.

Uhura could see the determination on his face. "Let's go."

They opened the hatch and went out slowly, but they did not see anyone…at first. There were a lot of crates in the hangar they were in, and they were glad because five Klingons came into the hangar. "Spread out!" Uhura commanded.

John McCoy was extremely nervous. He had never actually been in a battle with Klingons, although he had been on Lemma II when they were in that battle. He had wanted to get in it but the captain had not allowed him to at the time. Now, he was in the middle of it.

They all spread out to meet the Klingons. They fired their blasters at them first, but the Klingons advanced, and then it was hand to hand combat…

Carol was watching the battle, and as soon as they had the Klingons in hand to hand combat, she led her team from the ship, and they headed for the corridors that led to the center command. "We must be cautious," she said. "There are more Klingons somewhere."

The others with her knew more about electronics than fighting, but they assured her that they were ready for a battle. They moved down the first corridor, which was also incredibly dark. Carol had never seen such a dark place. They came to the fork in the corridor, and she looked at the schematic again. "This way," she whispered, pointing to the right.

They moved down that corridor, and soon came to a hatch that had to be opened in order to go down into the center core of the station. Carol and some of the others kept watch while two others opened the hatch. She wished it had not made such a loud squeaking sound, but they had to go this way…

Jim and the others were going around through the forest in another path besides the one they came back on or that the Klingons were on. They finally squatted behind some boulders they came upon. "You guys stay behind and cover me," Jim whispered.

"Where are you going, Captain?" Spock asked.

"I'm gonna try to take out one of them in the back."

"You can't do that!" Solan declared. "They won't fall for that."

"You got a better idea?"

"I do," Spock said. "I will _take out_ the one in the back with a Vulcan pinch."

"Let's go then. We'll cover you."

They all moved around the rocky outcropping so that they could get behind the Klingons. There was always one in a group who lagged behind the rest…even with the Klingons. They waited until the Klingons went by, and then Spock moved over into the trail, and quietly sneaked up behind the last one. He grabbed him in a Vulcan pinch. The Klingon grunted but he could not resist the pinch and fell to the ground. Jim and the others came out and they dragged the Klingon out of the trail.

"Too bad we're not as tall as Klingons or one of us could go along with them," Jim whispered as he was taking the Klingon's weapons.

"I believe it will not be long before they will discover that he is missing," Spock said. "We must be ready."

"I agree."

Just then, they heard a yell, "Ayish!" Then, they heard a lot of Klingon talk.

"They know something happened," Solan said. He listened a moment. "They're splitting up." He looked at Jim. "They're coming."

"Let's move then," Jim replied.

They hurried back along the trail that the Klingons had just passed through. It was full of Klingon footprints now, so theirs would not be so definite. "I thought we were going to attack them," Bones whispered. "Why are we running?"

"Because we're outnumbered," Jim said. "They're splitting up, so we have to get into a better position."

"I don't know of any good position when there are Klingons involved."

They were now on the trail they had been on first, and they soon came to a bog. "Oh, I knew we were gonna have to get wet," Bones said.

"We're already wet," Jim replied. "Let's go."

"What if there are…creatures in there?" Solan asked. "And they like to eat people."

"Yeah, what he said," Bones added.

"Would you rather stand here and let the Klingons come up on us?" Jim asked.

"I would rather fight Klingons than be eaten."

Solan nodded. "Yeah, I agree with that."

"Guys, this is no time to argue," Jim said. "You have a sword and knives. Use them."

"What if it has teeth?"

"Get in the water. That's an order."

Spock raised an eyebrow at that, and looked at Solan and the doctor. He could understand their concerns. He followed the captain into the bog, and then Bones and Solan followed as well. They were soon in water that was so deep, they had to swim, but they were hidden by the mist. Bones was starting to hope they got out of there soon because he was starting to feel lightheaded again. "How much further is it?" he asked.

"I can't see the end yet," Jim whispered. "Just keep swimming."

Before they got to the other side of the bog, they heard the Klingons on the shore behind them. "They suspect we came in here," Solan whispered. "Their armor is too heavy to swim in."

"Good," Jim replied. "Maybe they'll have to take it off to come after us."

"These weapons are heavy enough," Bones said.

"I think I see the bank."

They could still hear the Klingons talking. "Some of them are coming after us," Solan said. "They believe we entered the water. The others are going to find a way around the bog."

They soon came out on the shore of the bog, and went over a slight hill, but what was a slight hill from the bog was a deep gorge on the other side. Jim almost fell off the edge, except Spock grabbed his arm. "We're trapped," Bones said.

"No, we must find another way," Spock replied.

"It can't all be this way," Jim declared.

They looked both ways and did not see a way, but they went to the right to circle the bog and finally came to an area where there was ground, although it was marshy. As they were running across this, Bones fell. He tried to get up, but he could not. He was panting. "Bones!" Jim exclaimed. He and Solan knelt beside him.

Bones was trembling with weakness. "You were right, Jim," he said. "I'm sick. I'm dying."

Jim was stunned now. He looked at Spock. "Captain, we must move ahead," Spock said. "They will catch up with us if we remain here."

"Let's get him up," Jim replied.

They got Bones up between them and started moving. "Jim, you should leave me," he said. "You're just slowing yourselves down!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Jim asked. "Just be quiet! You and I are going to have a long talk when we get out of this."

Solan was keeping watch behind them as they moved while Jim and Spock helped Doctor McCoy. They heard a Klingon yelling something. Solan listened. "He's talking to you, Jim," he said. "He says he will enjoy this hunt, and that at the end of it, he will…eat your heart and display your head for a trophy."

"That is disgusting," Bones said.

"I'd just as soon avoid that," Jim said.

They finally came to some more rocks. "This is as good a place as any," Jim said.

They got Bones over into the middle of the rocks. "I have an injection in the medical kit," he said.

Spock opened the medical kit and Bones showed him what to give him in the hypospray. "Bones, I want to know what's wrong," Jim said as he squatted beside him. "What do you mean, you're dying?"

Spock and Solan waited to hear his explanation as well. "I have a rare blood disease," Bones said.

"What?! When were you going to tell me this? Or were you just going to die suddenly and we don't know a thing about it?"

"I'm telling you now."

"How long have you known about this?"

"For about four months."

Jim frowned. "Why didn't you tell me? Do you need medical treatment?"

"As far as I know, there is no cure for it. I've been giving myself injections to help, but they don't last long anymore."

"No. There has to be something we can do. What does it do to you?"

Just then, they heard the Klingon yell again, and he was much closer this time. "Jim, you don't have time for this," Bones declared. "You have to do something about him."

Jim moved over to the edge of the rocks where Solan was. "They're out that way," Solan whispered, pointing to their right. "He knows I'm with you, and he intends to take us both for trophies."

Jim was not sure what to do, but he knew they would have to meet up with those Klingons soon…and it would be hand to hand like always.

Uhura and her team were making progress against the Klingons, but they had lost two already. However, they had killed two Klingons as well. She had gotten a cut across her arm, but she just tied a bandage around it and kept on fighting. She was definitely not accustomed to swinging a bat'leth, but she was learning. She was tired of their insults. Her team was doing well with their combat.

Carol and her team had made it down to the lower levels of the station which was even darker. They had not met any Klingons yet, but she was sure they would before they got to the command center…and she was right. As they rounded the next corner, there were two Klingons.

"Hold it!" Carol exclaimed, but the Klingons did anything but stop.

The Klingons charged at them, but Carol and her team fired at them. The Klingons managed to avoid the laser shots, and soon, there were two more Klingons. Carol grabbed the sword she had with her and moved around the side of the combat area which was the round center of the command center. She met up with a Klingon who yelled something at her in his own language.

"The same to you!" she replied and charged at him with the sword.

The sword met up with the blade of the Klingon's bat'leth. However, Carol also had a long-bladed knife and she plunged it into the Klingon's side. He backed up a few steps and she jerked the knife out. Then she took the sword she had and relieved him of his head. While the others were dealing with the rest of the Klingons, Carol ran over to the controls.

Carol had definitely never seen controls like the ones there, but at least the words were in English, not Klingon. There was one thing about the Federation, they labeled everything, so she found the jamming device. However, it was locked into the on position, and she would have to have a code to unlock it. She asked herself what Jim would do…and she remembered what he had told her about jumping onto that platform…she took out her blaster, but before she could fire it, another Klingon came after her.

Uhura and the others were making their way down the corridors now, but they were still being pursued by more Klingons. John McCoy had gotten his upper arm sliced open by a bat'leth, but he had managed to survive, and he was running along with Uhura, carrying his own bat'leth now. They thought Carol and the others must have run into some trouble since they had not deactivated the jamming device yet.

Jim waited until he could see one of the Klingons in the mist, and he fired at him, hitting him right in his face armor. He saw the other Klingons which were barely in view scatter. "They're going to surround us!" he said.

Spock and Bones got over to the other side of the rocky structure they were in. They heard a Klingon yell something. "He's talking to you," Solan said. "He says 'come out, coward, and fight like a warrior'."

Jim frowned at that. "If I come out, you and your warriors would murder me!" Jim yelled back.

Solan listened to the Klingon's reply. "He says they're not murderers, and it would be a one on one battle with you. He says his name is Totrak, and he is the captain that you dishonored."

"You would have killed me!"

"He says you talked of trying to make peace, but you did not keep your word, but he will keep his word and fight with honor." Solan looked at Jim. "You can't go out there."

"What about when we are done? Then your warriors will kill me and my friends!"

"He says they will not. If you are victorious…they will leave this planet." Solan shook his head.

"I do not trust them, Captain," Spock said. "They intend to take over the depot. I do not believe they will leave."

"I don't either," Jim replied. "But if I fight him, it might give the Enterprise more time to get us out of here."

"Jim, you can't do that!" Bones said.

Jim looked out toward the Klingons which he could not see now. "I don't believe you!" he yelled.

They listened to the Klingon's reply. "He says you're a coward, and we will all die," Solan said.

"Why don't you come and get us then?!" Jim yelled. "Stop trying to talk us to death!"

Spock shook his head. "You have quite a way with words, Captain."

"I think he's just trying to rile them now," Bones said.

Everything was silent then. "They must be coming," Solan whispered.

They heard running footsteps, and could not tell which side they were on, but they stayed still and silent. Jim heard rustling in the forest, and it had to be the Klingons. They had not seen any animal life on this dismal world…and he thought that was odd. There was usually something that lived everywhere. They would simply wait until the Klingons attacked.


	8. Chapter 8

Scotty and the others aboard the Enterprise were alarmed that three more Klingon warbirds had dropped out of warp and decloaked. He was not sure what to do, but they could not just leave the others. "Stay right here," Scotty said, as they were rather hidden behind the planet.

"I sure hope they get that jamming device down soon," Sulu said.

"They're definitely trying to take over this planet."

Uhura and the others arrived where Carol and her team were, and then Carol had more freedom to do something to the jamming device. She took the most destructive blaster she had brought and began firing at it. She thought it must have some sort of shield because she did not seem to be making any progress. She aimed at the glowing ball atop the command center and it sparked into a bright flash, but then it disintegrated, and the whole room became even darker than it had been before. She thought that must have been the power supply. She fired at the jamming device anyway and soon destroyed it as well.

"Mister Scott! The jamming is stopped!" Sulu said.

Scotty was at the transporter controls now. He had a clear lock on the people on the depot and he transported them back to the Enterprise, and then transported the ship they had taken down. "Have you got them, Mister Scott?" Sulu asked.

"I have Lieutenant Uhura and the others," Scotty replied. "I don't have the captain yet! The planet's atmosphere must be magnetic."

Uhura and the others scattered, and she sent John McCoy to the medical bay. She ran to the Bridge where she began sending a transmission to Starfleet about what was going on there. "The transmission is going through, Mister Scott," she said.

"Good!" Scotty replied.

Sulu was scanning the planet, but there was a lot of interference there. "The captain has to be down there," he said. Suddenly, their scanners went dead again. "Two warbirds coming this way. Red alert!"

Sulu moved the Enterprise from its orbiting position in order to engage the Klingon ships. Scotty was trying to enhance the scanners in order to get through the interference, but now the Klingons were jamming them. However, the Enterprise was more advanced. He adjusted the scanners again.

Carol was watching. "Can't someone take a ship and go down to get them?" she asked.

"It's too risky with the warbirds out there," Scotty replied.

"There must be something. Tell me what to do."

"Increase the power of the weapons so we can make short work of those ships."

Carol considered that. "I know just what to do." She hurried from the transporter room.

Scotty had not expected that. "Okay. Good. That's good." He wondered just what she would do.

Jim and the others were waiting for the Klingons to show themselves, and suddenly, their wait was over. One Klingon came out directly in front of them…and threw a grenade. "Jump!" Jim yelled.

They all jumped out of their hiding place just in time because the grenade blew the rocks out of the place. Jim barely avoided being crushed by one of the rocks as he and Solan landed in a heap. They both rolled to one side. Solan shook his head as his ears were ringing. He grabbed Jim by the arm and they got over into the forest behind some trees, but then there were Klingons there.

Jim grabbed his bat'leth just in time to keep from being sliced by the Klingon as the blades clanged together. "Now, we will have our battle…Captain," Totrak said.

Solan did not have time to pay attention to what was happening to Jim. He had his own Klingon to deal with.

Spock and Bones had jumped to the other side of the rocks. "You think they're trying to separate us?" Bones asked as he and Spock moved from where they fell.

"I believe it is a distinct possibility, Doctor," Spock replied.

They did not have time to talk more because two Klingons emerged from the mist. Bones had only fought a Klingon on the holodeck, and he had had help from Jim then. He took the bat'leth out and met the Klingon. Spock was also meeting his opponent with as much resistance as possible.

Jim was worried about the others and wished he could beat his opponent quickly, but Totrak proved to be a formidable foe. He swung that bat'leth fast and hard and with precision. Jim thought it was no wonder that he was a captain. He supposed he had earned that right.

"You prove yourself a worthy opponent, Captain Kirk," Totrak said. "But you will not be victorious today."

Before Jim could reply, Totrak attacked again. Jim blocked his swing of the bat'leth but he stumbled backward two steps from the impact. Totrak was definitely strong.

"Fire now, Mister Sulu!" Carol said as she was precisely aiming the phasers.

Sulu fired the phasers and there was a direct hit on the warbird's shield generator. "Good going!" he exclaimed. He fired at the weapons array next and the warbird was defenseless. However, there was another warbird, and it was still fully functional. "Let's target the other one!"

"I'm working on it!" Carol replied. "Finish that one off first!"

Sulu did just that, and the warbird exploded in a bright light of particles. He maneuvered the Enterprise out of the path of the second warbird. "How about our scanners now?" he asked.

"Still jamming us," Scotty replied. "But the jamming is not as strong now!"

"You ready yet, Carol?" Sulu asked.

"Almost," Carol replied.

Bones had lost his bat'leth, but he had grabbed his blaster in time to shoot the Klingon at almost point blank right in the face. The Klingon fell almost right on top of Bones, and he was glad he dropped the bat'leth before he fell. Bones lay there a moment, and he realized he was about to have another of his weak spells. "No, not now," he said. He forced himself to get up after he got out from under the Klingon. He looked to see Spock still fighting with his opponent.

Bones grabbed one of the bat'leths and managed to get behind Spock's opponent. He cut right across the back of his knees as he did when he was on the holodeck, and the Klingon let out a yell which Spock _cut_ short. "Thank you, Doctor," Spock said.

"You're welcome," Bones replied trying to get his breath back. "Where's Jim?"

"I do not know, but we are not done yet."

Bones looked around to see another Klingon coming their way…

Jim was still trying to stand his ground with the Klingon captain. They were not in the same place they started. He hoped Solan was making some progress.

Solan was in a fierce battle. The Klingons knew him as well, and they were furious at him for his betrayal. He had two after him at once.

Spock could see Solan's predicament, but he was in his own battle. He hoped he could survive until they could get there and help him. Solan finally managed to get his blaster out and hit one of the Klingons, but the other was attacking at the same time. Solan barely got his bat'leth up in time, and he was knocked to the ground as he was off-balance. He rolled away from the Klingon and got back to his feet just in time to have to block another furious strike from the bat'leth.

Jim's arms were starting to feel like sticks, but then suddenly, he started seeing a swirl of light around him, and then he was on the transporter pad. "NO!" he yelled. "Get the others!"

"Move…Captain!" Scotty said.

Jim got off the pad and soon the other three were appearing there. Solan just stood there a moment, and then Bones collapsed on the pad. Jim ran to him. "Let's get him to the sickbay!" he said.

Scotty breathed a sigh of relief. He was so glad the captain was back. Jim stopped for a few seconds. "Thanks, Scotty," he said.

"Yes, Captain," Scotty replied.

Sulu was getting the Enterprise out of there. They were at warp after only a few minutes. He wished he could just lie down and sleep after all that tension.

Jim and the others got Bones to the medical bay and onto a bed. They took the pack off his back. "You can't help me," Bones said.

"Yes we can!" Jim declared. "Now, tell us what to do!"

Bones' hands were shaking as he took the hypospray from the medical kit. "I will give it to you, Doctor," Spock said as he took the instrument.

Bones just lay still while Spock gave him the hypospray. "Now, tell us what's wrong, Bones," Jim demanded.

"Xenopolycythemia," Bones said. "I'm sure you've heard of it before."

"No I haven't."

"Well, there's no cure, so you might as well not worry about me."

"That is a cruel way to talk to your friends, Doctor McCoy," Spock said. "I have heard of this disease. I have also heard of a cure."

Jim looked at him. "What is it?"

"We would need to contact New Vulcan. Ambassador Spock had a large amount of medical knowledge, and he compiled it into a file on New Vulcan. I distinctly remember that one of the files was about Xenopolycythemia."

Bones was as surprised as Jim was. "So, there is a cure somewhere out there?" Bones asked.

"Yes, Doctor."

"We could just travel to New Vulcan," Jim suggested. "Do we have what we need here to make it?"

"It is entirely possible. I must contact New Vulcan in order to be sure."

"Great. Then get Uhura to send them a message."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim looked at Bones as Spock left the medical bay. "See? You shouldn't keep things from your friends," Jim said.

"I'm sorry, Jim," Bones replied. "I just didn't want everyone feeling sorry for me."

"Well, if you're feeling up to it, you can fix this cut on my arm," Solan said.

Bones sat up. "Is that all I'm good for around here?" he asked.

"Just about…except bickering and being pessimistic."

Jim shook his head. "I think he's feeling better already."

Just then, the medical bay doors opened, and Carol walked in. Jim hurried over to her and they hugged each other. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Jim said. "Just a little tired." He wiped a smudge off her cheek. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh, just trying to save your life."

"Well, you can tell me all about it tonight. I intend to take a long sleep."

"Not only you."

"How's our little one?"

"He's doing fine. You should get down there and hold him."

"I will. Don't worry."

Jim looked around at Bones. "Take care of yourself," he said.

"Don't worry about me," Bones replied. "I'm already in the medical bay."

"Right. Just take it easy until Spock gets that cure for you."

"I will. Get out of here…oh wait a minute, you need a medical exam too."

"I just remembered something I need to do."

"Jim!"

Bones shook his head as Jim and Carol hurried out the door. "He is the most stubborn…" He got back to work on Solan's arm.

"I'm glad he's pretty stubborn," Solan said.

"Yeah. I guess it does benefit us sometimes."

"I'll say. I'm glad there's a cure for you too. I mean, what would we do without your cynical nature?"

"You'd die of boredom or the trouble you get yourselves into."

Solan chuckled at that. "You might be right." He frowned. "I had to leave my ship on that depot. I guess we have to give things up sometimes."

"Sorry. I know you loved that old bucket."

"Old bucket? Hey, that ship has been through a lot, and it's saved my hide more than once."

"Right."

Bones finished what he was doing. "There you go. Good as new."

"Thanks," Solan replied. "I'll see you later."

Bones just stood there beside the medical bed after everyone left. He did not like being alone sometimes. Of course, he had his medical staff there, but…he went and changed into a clean uniform and then went to the Bridge, only to discover that Jim was not there. However, Spock was there.

"Doctor, is there a problem?" Spock asked.

"No," Bones said. "I was just…have you contacted them yet?"

"We are waiting for a reply. I will inform you when I have the information."

Bones nodded. "Right. Do you know where Jim is?"

"I assume he is with Carol and their baby."

"Yeah. I guess he is."

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes."

Spock could tell that Doctor McCoy was worried. "It should not be long before we hear from them," Spock said.

"Oh, yeah, I know," Bones replied. "I guess I'll just go on back to the medical bay." He left the Bridge. He knew the Kirk baby was staying with a babysitter part of the time. He wondered if that was where Jim was now. He thought if he went down there, he could claim that he wanted to give the baby a checkup.

Solan got back into his uniform and went to Engineering where Scotty was doing some checks on the warp drive. "Well, it's about time you got back here," Scotty said.

"What? Is it nearly time for someone to crawl down the access tubes again?" Solan asked.

"Don't give me any lip, young man."

"That's a fine howdy-do. So, what are you doing?"

"Just checking over some systems. Everything seems to be running fine after all that activity back there." Scotty entered something into his files. "Oh by the way, I was able to transport your ship back to the shuttle bay."

Solan was surprised. "You're kidding! I thought she was lost forever!"

"Nonsense. I know how much she means to ya. She's tucked safe and sound in her slip."

"Well, that makes me feel better."

"Now, get to work."

"Yes sir."

Bones went to Andrea's quarters where he knew Jim's baby stayed. He rang the door chime, and waited a moment. Andrea was at the door. "Doctor McCoy," she said with a big smile. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I thought the captain's baby would be here and I would just give it a checkup," Bones said, thinking that sounded like a lame excuse.

"They've already come to get him, but you're welcome to come in."

Bones walked into the room. "Well, did the baby cry unusually or was he fussy?" he asked.

"No. He did cry a little when the battle was going on."

Bones thought he wanted to cry a time or two himself during that. "So, he's just fine then."

"Yes."

"I guess I'll be going."

"Oh, Doctor McCoy, I've been having this problem with my shoulder," Andrea said as she wanted him to stay longer. "The muscle right here seems to just cramp up sometimes."

"Really?" Bones asked. "Probably just strain from holding the baby. You hold him a lot?" He put his hand on her shoulder as he had her lift her arm.

"Well, I wouldn't say I hold him a lot. He is quite a bundle."

"That's probably what it is. You're just not used to holding him."

"Your hands are so warm, they just soothe it."

Bones scowled at that comment. "You're Jim's secretary too, aren't you?"

"Yes," Andrea answered.

"You transcript everything he says on his captain's log?"

"Yes. He doesn't know the date a lot of the time."

Bones shook his head. "I'm not surprised. I don't know how he remembers his name a lot of the time."

"Doctor, would you like to have dinner tonight?"

Bones just stood there a moment. "I don't know if I'll be busy," he said.

"You can let me know later," Andrea replied.

Bones thought Andrea was pretty, but he had certainly never thought of asking her to dinner. He supposed he did not think of dating on this ship. It was like he was on a job twenty-four, seven. "I'll let you know."

"Okay."

Bones left there. He had never known she was attracted to him. He thought of the times she came to the medical bay, and she had come in there with very minor complaints.

Bones walked on to Jim's quarters and stood there a moment. He figured Jim and Carol were spending some time together, but he rang the door chime anyway. "Who's there?" Jim asked.

"It's me," Bones said. "I wanted to check on the baby."

"Uh…come back later!"

Bones heard Carol laugh. He had figured they were tied up, but he went on back down the corridor, and before he got to the end of it, he started to feel dizzy, and felt like the corridor turned upside down. He took the medical kit out that he always carried with him now, and took out the hypospray, but his hands were shaking terribly this time, and felt numb. He collapsed in the floor and the hypospray skidded away from him. He tried to reach it but could not. He thought he should have stayed in the medical bay.

Meanwhile, Spock was talking with the medical technicians on New Vulcan. They were happy to give him the formula for the medicine he needed. "How long will it take for the medicine to cure him?" he asked.

"He will need five doses," the Vulcan answered. "They should be given every three days until they are all taken. It is certain to work."

"Thank you. I will administer it per your instructions."

"If you require any further assistance, just ask."

"I will, thank you."

Spock ended that transmission. "Mister Sulu, you have the conn," he said and left the Bridge.

Spock went to the medical bay. He did not see Doctor McCoy, of course. "Nurse, where is Doctor McCoy?" he asked.

"He left a little while ago," the nurse replied.

"We must make this formula to administer to the doctor," Spock said and gave her the tablet with that information.

"We will get right on that."

"It must be followed exactly."

"Yes sir."

Spock took out his communicator. "Doctor McCoy," he said. He did not get an answer. "Doctor McCoy." He went over to a terminal. "Computer, where is Doctor McCoy?"

"He is on Deck Five," the computer answered.

"Is he visiting the captain?"

"No. He is in the corridor."

Spock left the medical bay and hurried to Deck 5. He was not very surprised to see Bones lying in the floor. He hurried over to him and turned him over onto his back. "Doctor," Spock said. He got the hypospray which he saw in the floor and gave Bones the dose. "Doctor McCoy."

Bones finally opened his eyes. "I guess I didn't make it back," he said.

"Doctor, I have spoken with the medical technician on New Vulcan, and we are working on the cure now. I will escort you back to the medical bay."

Spock helped Bones up, and he almost fell again. "I don't think I can stand up," Bones said.

"Yes you can," Spock replied. "I will help you."

They started walking. "I feel like I'm drunk to the gills," Bones said.

"Except you do not have gills," Spock replied.

"It's just an expression."

"You seem to have an abundance of such expressions."

"Don't tell Jim that I passed out in that corridor. It would make him feel guilty."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't let me in when I went to his quarters. You know how he is. He is spending time with his wife. I…"

"I understand, Doctor. He will not hear it from me."

"Thanks."

They were soon back to the medical bay and Bones was on a bed. "So, you're going to administer this cure to me?" he asked.

"I will leave that to the nurse," Spock said. "However, you must have a dose every three days until you have had five. It is a certain cure."

"Thanks, Spock."

"You are welcome. Please do not leave this facility again without informing me or taking someone with you until this worry has ceased."

"I didn't know you cared so much, Spock."

"Of course I care. Now, I would like to spend some time with Nyota since we seem to be out of the clutches of war at the moment."

"Nobody can turn a phrase quite like you, Spock."

"I will check on you later."

Spock turned to leave. "Spock, could I ask you something?" Bones asked.

"Of course."

"You know Andrea, don't you? She's Jim's secretary."

"Yes. She also babysits for them."

"Right. She asked me to dinner. Do you think I should go?"

Spock just stood there a moment. "Do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"I do not see any harm in having dinner, Doctor."

"I wasn't exactly thinking about harm…then again, we could get food poisoning and…"

"Doctor, I do not believe that will happen."

"Right. I think she…likes me."

"Then I suggest you go. I cannot imagine many women who would be attracted to your pessimistic viewpoint."

"Well, thank you very much. Maybe she just likes people who are honest."

"Honesty does not require a cynical and pessimistic outlook on life, nor an occupation with death."

"I am not occupied with death."

"It seems that any time we are going on an away mission or even on a shore leave, you think of some way that we could die while doing so."

Bones folded his arms. "You know what it's like being a doctor and treating people who are sick or dying?" he asked. "I can't help but see things that can harm someone. I want to prevent it if I can."

"A noble gesture, Doctor. However, pointing out the dire circumstances in everything is not good conversation. I would suggest that you not point out ways in which the two of you could die while conversing at the table tonight."

"Are you trying to tell me how to have a date?"

"No. I am simply making a suggestion. Now, if you will excuse me."

"Sure. Go ahead."

Spock left the medical bay, and Bones thought about what he had said. He supposed Spock was right. He had become bitter and cynical, but he felt as though life did not have much to offer him. All he did was doctor people. Jim had tried to get him to lighten up plenty of times, but he had not listened. He did not ever want to go through the pain he had gone through before. What did he think he was doing going to dinner with Andrea? That was what led to relationships and they led to heartache. He had no faith in emotions. He thought it was no wonder the Vulcans resisted emotions. They got one into trouble. Maybe he wished he was like Spock. He would just have to let Andrea know that they could just be friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day, Jim found out that Bones was in the medical bay and had taken a treatment for his illness, so he went down to the medical bay to see him. "Hey, Bones, how are you feeling?" Jim asked.

"Lousy," Bones replied.

"Lousy? I thought you took a treatment."

"I did. That was the most painful injection I have ever endured. Jim, if I didn't know I would die without them, I would never let them give me another one. Then on top of that, I was sick, and I just feel plain lousy."

"Maybe you'll feel better after the next one."

"I have to go through this every three days for five treatments."

"Well, at least you'll recover."

Bones was silent a moment. "Jim, do you think I'm…too pessimistic?" he asked.

Jim scowled at that. "Well...uh, why do you ask?"

"Spock says I am. He says I'm preoccupied with death."

Jim tried not to laugh at that. "I've kinda gotten used to your way of thinking."

"So, you agree with him."

"Bones, what have you guys been talking about?"

"Andrea asked me to come to dinner tonight and…I asked Spock if he thought I should go."

Jim smiled. "And he told you not to be so pessimistic?"

"Yeah. He said I probably shouldn't talk about how the two of us could die while sitting at the dinner table."

Jim laughed. "That's probably good advice. What brought this on?"

"What?"

"You and Andrea? I didn't know you liked her."

"I just said she asked me. _She_ asked _me_ , Jim."

"Oh. Are you going?"

Bones sighed. "You know me. I'm kinda nervous about relationships. I don't want to go through…"

"Bones, you can't go through your whole life thinking everything is doom and gloom."

"I'm gonna tell her that we're just friends, nothing more."

"Bones…don't do that."

"Why not? Relationships get messy. We're out here in space. I feel like I'm working twenty-four hours a day. How am I supposed to feel?"

Jim considered that. "I guess it does seem like that," he said. "We're working on the ship all the time and…"

"Captain," Sulu said.

Jim pressed the intercom button there in the medical bay. "Yes," he answered.

"We're receiving a transmission from Starfleet."

"I'll be right there."

Jim looked at Bones. "Just go…and have fun. Try not to be a doctor."

Bones frowned. He could not even have a full conversation with his best friend. How could he expect to have a full conversation with Andrea over dinner?

Jim arrived at the Bridge. "On screen," he said as he stood in front of the view screen.

Admiral Winston appeared on the screen. "Captain Kirk," he said. "It seems like we are having a lot of conversations lately."

"Admiral?"

"Every time I think things are quiet, you're in the middle of something again. I thought I was sending you on a mission that couldn't possibly lead to another conflict, but it turns out that trouble just follows you everywhere you go."

Jim frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean, Sir. We went to the depot to…"

"Yes, I read your report. It seems the Klingons are determined to make your life miserable. Even to the extent of giving false reports."

"As you know, Admiral, the _Celestial_ was gutted. I have a feeling that they did that, but Sir, how did they know that I was going there? How are they keeping track of where I am?"

"If they planned this…" Admiral Winston paused a moment. "They didn't have a guarantee that it would be you who would go. I suppose you're right, Kirk. They had to know some way."

"Sir, they must have some spy in Starfleet…"

"Captain, are you insinuating that we have a traitor at headquarters."

"I didn't…"

"That's a serious accusation."

"I know that, Sir. If they're not getting into the system somehow, how are they knowing where I'm going? They even sent out a fake distress signal to trap us. Now, they've sent a fake report about missing parts at the depot. Dokachin said he didn't send that report, and the Klingons had his wife threatening him in order to get him to trap me there."

"You've made some real enemies, Captain Kirk. I believe they see you as the one who is disturbing their way of life."

"How do I get myself into these things?" Jim asked, talking more to himself than anyone else. He looked at the admiral. "Sir, I believe Captain Totrak would have been willing to talk to you before. Not now, but…"

Jim stopped as he saw that disapproving look on the admiral's face again. "We don't respond to threats, Captain."

"Yes sir."

"I'll take all this information before the committee, Captain. You only have a few months left in your five year mission. Why don't you try to stay out of trouble? You're becoming a legend. Winston out."

The transmission ended. Spock came over to Jim. "Captain, I believe Admiral Winston thinks you look for trouble," he said.

"That seems to be what he just said," Jim replied.

"What is our next destination?"

"I think we should just travel a while rather than stopping at any certain planets."

"A vacation?"

"Something like that. If we stay in the ship at warp, maybe we can't find trouble."

"It is a thought."

Jim looked at Sulu. "Just keep us at warp for now, going through uncharted space, and if we come upon an uninhabited planet, maybe we'll stop there a while. Just let me know."

"Yes sir," Sulu replied.

Jim left the Bridge, and Spock followed him. "Captain, perhaps we can remain as we are until the doctor has been cured of his ailment," Spock said. "He cannot perform his duties in his current condition, and as you know, a ship of this size cannot…"

"Yes, I know, Spock," Jim replied. "We'll stay out of everything for at least fifteen days. Isn't that how long it will take?"

"Yes."

Jim smiled slightly. "He told me he asked you about his dinner date tonight."

"Yes, he did."

"You advised him not to be pessimistic?"

"I did."

"I think he's very nervous about that date."

"I agree. The doctor has become very…terse."

"He just doesn't want anyone to think he cares much."

"Why?"

"Well, why don't you show emotion, Spock?"

"Vulcans choose to control our emotions because..." Spock paused a moment. "Do you believe the doctor chooses to hide his emotions as well because he is afraid of being rejected or hurt?"

Jim nodded. "I do."

"And he uses cynicism and pessimism to avoid his true feelings about the situation."

"Something like that."

"But Andrea has asked him to have dinner with her. Why would he be afraid of rejection this time?"

"Why are we talking about this?"

"I believe we are both concerned about our friend, and concerned that rather than let us know of his illness, he tried to conceal it and could have died. Do you consider that to be inconsiderate of him?"

"To a certain extent. But I suppose a person has a right to their privacy…maybe."

"If I were to become ill, I would tell you, Jim."

"I would tell you too, Spock. Just take care of the Bridge for a while. I'm going to visit Bones. I didn't get to finish our conversation earlier."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim went back to the medical bay, but Bones was not lying on the bed. He found the nurse. "Where's Doctor McCoy?" he asked.

"He was feeling better so he went to his quarters. Doctor Willis is filling in for now."

"Right."

Jim left there and went to Bones' quarters. He realized that Bones' quarters was the very last room and was around a corner from all the others. He thought it was rather isolated. He could not ever remember going down there before. He rang the door chime.

"Come in," Bones answered and the door opened.

Jim walked in to find Bones lying on the bed, but he sat up. "Jim, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just went to the medical bay to see about you and they said you were here."

"Well, I don't intend to lay in there the whole time I'm being treated." Bones lay back down on the bed. "Did you want something?"

"No. Your quarters is rather isolated, isn't it?"

"I like it that way. Yours is too, if you think about it."

"Yeah, but it's…never mind. Did you decide to have dinner with Andrea tonight?"

Bones frowned. "You checking up on my social life now?" he asked.

"Just wondering."

"Well, if you must know…yes, I'm going. Is that part of the captain's business now?"

"Bones, I'm not just your captain. I'm your friend. You don't have to be so sensitive about it."

"I'm not being sensitive. I just feel like…"

"Feel like what?"

"Like I never have any privacy on this tub! Jim, sometimes I feel trapped on this ship. I think I'm starting to get claustrophobic. And every time we leave it, we run the risk of dying on some unfamiliar planet."

"Speaking of dying. Why did you keep this illness from me for four months?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Yeah, and when you finally had to tell us, you found out that someone had a cure for it, which could have saved your life from the start!"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Bones, that's not the point. Four months! When were you gonna tell me? You were supposed to tell me the minute you found out."

"What would you have done?"

"I would have had to relieve you of duty and…"

Jim stopped as Bones folded his arms. "And what would I have without this?" Bones asked. "I know I complain a lot but…I don't have anything else. I guess that's why I feel trapped."

"Well, don't worry. I won't report this to Starfleet since we know you're going to be cured. And I'm glad you're going for dinner. It'll be good for you."

"How do you know?"

"Experience. Take it easy." Jim turned and went to the door. "Oh, and I'd take Spock's advice and not talk about death at the table."

"Get outa here."

Jim was laughing as he went out the door. He hoped Bones would enjoy that date and maybe he would not be so depressed anymore.

That evening, Bones was getting ready for his dinner date. He was not sure what to wear but he was not wearing his Starfleet uniform. He was on leave for fifteen days anyway until he had his last treatment. He supposed it was a progressive treatment. He had not had anymore weak spells on this day.

"What do I know about dating?" Bones asked himself. "It's been a lot of years. Maybe I should ask Jim." He shook his head. "I'm really a basket case because now I'm standing here talking to myself." He had to admit to himself that he was nervous about this date. What was he supposed to talk about? It was not like he had an exciting life.

He blew out a breath. "I don't need the help of my captain to know how to go on a date," he told himself in the mirror. "I'm older than him after all."

He decided he would just wear his shirt that was black around the shoulders and blue and black below that, and black pants. He stood and looked out the portal into the blackness of space. He frowned. "What am I doing?" he asked. He just could not let himself believe that anything like love could work out for him. It was a lot less disappointing than having hopes.

Bones heard the door chime. "Come in," he called.

Spock came in. "Doctor, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling alright," Bones said.

"I am pleased to hear that."

"I haven't had anymore weak spells."

"You are about to go for your dinner date?"

"Yes."

"You seem to be nervous."

"I am. What am I doing going on a dinner date?"

"I do not understand your meaning. Do you mean to say that you should not be going?"

"I don't know what I'm saying."

"Doctor, if I may say, everyone deserves to have some sort of happiness. You should not deprive yourself of that because of a past event."

"That's what people tell me, but most of the people who say that have never been through it."

"I cannot tell you what you should do. However, I believe you are nervous because you are afraid that it will actually work out."

Bones looked at Spock, trying to think of some retort to that, but he could not think of a thing to say. "I have rendered you speechless," Spock said. "I should make a note of this day."

"If you're trying to be funny, you're failing," Bones replied.

"I must return to the Bridge. I simply wanted to see that you were doing well."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

Spock left, and Bones just stood there a moment. "Well, here goes nothing," he said.

Bones walked down to Andrea's quarters and stood there a moment. He rang the door chime, and heard her say, "Come in."

The door opened and Bones walked in. Andrea was standing beside the table which had candles on it, and she definitely was not wearing her Starfleet uniform, but a short black dress that made her look even prettier than he remembered. Her brown hair was up in a pretty style.

"Good evening, Doctor McCoy," Andrea said.

"Good evening," Bones replied, feeling like he wanted to just turn around and run, but he would not do that.

"Dinner is ready if you're ready to eat."

"Uh, yeah, that'll be fine."

They sat down at the table. Bones thought he was already failing at this. He did not know what to talk about.

"I hope you like the dinner," Andrea said.

"I'm sure I will," Bones replied. "I'm a little nervous. It's been a long time since I went on a date."

"We can always go to the holodeck after dinner. Do you know that you can be part of the movie in there?"

Bones remembered the time he, Jim, and Carol had gotten trapped in the holodeck in a Klingon battle. He certainly did not want to get into anything like that again. "I don't particularly like the holodeck, but I guess I should give it another try," he said.

"I remember that. Talk about that went around for days. Were you scared?"

Bones looked at her. "Yeah. I was terrified."

"I heard you saved Carol's life, and almost died."

Bones scowled slightly. "Well, I did what I had to do. It was a tense situation."

"I'll bet. Tell me about it."

"You really want to talk about that over dinner?"

"Of course. I want to know how you made it out of there."

"I don't exactly know everything about that. Mister Scott and the others had to find a way to get us out, while Jim was fighting a hologram of Khan."

"Captain Kirk is quite formidable when he's fighting, isn't he?"

"I guess. He does what he has to do."

"And so do you. I've even heard some about how you escaped from that Klingon ship."

"Rumors really run around this ship, don't they?"

"Captain Kirk made a report. I'm his secretary, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess you get all the information first hand, don't you?"

"Mostly. You were so brave."

Bones looked at her as she was leaning on the table with interest in what he had to say. "I just had to put my fear aside and do what I had to do. The captain had a serious head injury and they had him strapped into a chair anyway, so it was up to me." Bones could not remember the last time he had someone so interested in what he was saying.

Before they were done with dinner, they were laughing and talking. Andrea found his dry sense of humor to be charming. "Come on," she said. "Let's go to the holodeck. I have costumes for us."

"Costumes?" Bones asked.

"Yes! We get to be part of the novel."

"Oh." Bones thought this would be a very interesting night. He could not remember the last time he did not spend the evening in the medical bay looking at some blood or tissue, or doing scans, filing reports. He was not sure how to do anything else, but he was certainly going to try.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Jim and Carol were up early because the baby, Alex, was crying. Jim thought maybe they could get into what it was really like to be parents now that they were not in the middle of a battle. However, he did not like getting up at 0600, much less 0500. He sat up on the bed, and Carol brought the baby over there. "Hold him a moment," she said. "And give him this bottle."

Jim took the baby, who was quite angry and hungry now. "Okay," he said. "There you go." He had to be on the Bridge by 0630, and he usually did not get up until 6, but they had not slept much that night…or he did not feel like he had slept much. He thought maybe they would have to take the baby to Bones for that checkup after all.

Carol soon came back. "He was quite fussy over the night, wasn't he?" she asked. "I'm a little worried."

"Yeah. You should take him to Doctor McCoy and let him check him out."

"Jim…why do you call Doctor McCoy 'Bones'?"

Jim smiled. "Because of something he said the first time I met him," he said. "He said he had nothing left but his bones. We just became friends. He hated space travel but he was on a shuttle about to join Starfleet."

"He's quite a character. Do you think he will be alright after the treatments?"

"Spock is very confident. He never exaggerates."

"Right."

Jim was silent a moment. "I wonder how Bones' date went last night," he said. "I think he was nervous about it."

"I'm sure."

Carol lay down on the bed. "I'll just let you finish that," she said.

"Thanks," Jim replied. He thought he might fall asleep sitting there holding the baby.

As Jim walked onto the Bridge that morning, he was yawning, and he did not look like he had spent much time on his hair this morning either. "Captain on the Bridge!" John McCoy announced.

Jim sat down in the captain's chair. "Morning, folks," he said.

"Good morning, Captain," McCoy said.

Jim wondered how anyone could be so cheerful this early in the morning. Then again, John was young, and he seemed to be the opposite of his brother. "I assume everything is operating correctly and we're on course?"

"Yes sir," Mister Sulu answered.

Jim thought he sounded rather cheerful early in the morning too. He leaned back in his chair and thought he might just be dozing right there. He leaned his head back and slumped down in the chair a little. He made sure no one was watching him before he closed his eyes.

Jim was startled awake and sat up straight when Spock came onto the Bridge and said, "Good morning, Captain."

"Morning, Spock," Jim replied. "How's everything?"

"Everything is quiet this morning. I am pleased to say that the treatment seems to have worked for Doctor McCoy as well. He has had no more symptoms of the illness."

"Good." Jim paused a moment. "You know anything about his date last night?" he asked quietly.

"No, Jim. I have not spoken to him about that."

"Well, Andrea didn't come to my quarters crying or screaming, so maybe it went pretty well."

Spock absorbed that a moment. "I assume that you are using humor because of the doctor's cynical nature."

Jim smiled. "Yeah."

"May I point out that it was Andrea who invited him to the dinner."

"Right."

Spock went to his station, and Jim leaned back in the chair again. That chair was definitely not designed to sleep in. He supposed it was made that way for a reason. The captain's chair was not the place to sleep, but he thought he was going to change that rule today if he sat there long enough.

An hour later, Bones came onto the Bridge. He was dressed in his uniform this morning, and looking a lot more cheerful than usual. He walked over to the captain's chair where Jim was dozing. "Morning, Jim!" he said loudly.

Jim started out of his sleep and almost stood up, but he realized Bones was standing there beside him. "Bones?"

"Yeah. You recognize me, don't you?"

"Of course."

"So, what's going on this morning?"

"Nothing."

"Ah, the joys of being a new parent," Bones said. "The little tike keeping you awake all night?"

Jim looked at him. "Can't you tell? Didn't Carol bring him to you?"

"Yeah. He was just having gas."

Jim rubbed his face. "Bones, I see you haven't learned any bedside manner yet." He looked at him. "You seem awful cheerful…and loud, this morning. You must have enjoyed your date."

Bones frowned slightly. "Do you have to say that so loud?"

"Sorry. Did you have to say it so loud that the baby was having…gas?"

"Fine. Yes, I enjoyed the date."

"You seeing each other again?"

Bones folded his arms. "Yeah," he said.

"So you like her, huh?"

"She likes me."

"Bones."

"Alright, I like her," Bones said quietly. "You don't have to spread it around."

"What's wrong with you liking her and dating?"

"Nothing. I just don't want everyone knowing about it right now."

"Far be it from me to spread rumors."

"She actually likes to listen to me talk. And then we went to the holodeck and…we were characters in a novel."

Jim chuckled at that. "You played on the holodeck?"

"Why is that so unbelievable? I went there with you and Carol once, remember?"

"Oh yeah. That didn't quite turn out like we had planned."

"Well, everything went fine with Andrea. I guess trouble doesn't follow me around."

"I'm glad. You feeling alright this morning? Spock told me that you haven't had anymore symptoms of the Xeno…whatever."

"No. I guess that cure is going to work. I dread those treatments though." Bones squatted beside Jim's chair. "Jim, it's horrible."

"It's better than dying, isn't it? You dread it that much?"

"I'm not exaggerating, Jim."

"So, let Andrea go with you for the next one."

Bones looked at Jim as though he were crazy. "I don't want her to see me like that," he said.

"I don't know why. Carol has seen me at my worst, and she makes things not seem so bad."

Bones thought about that. "I'll see you later, Jim," he said. "I don't have much to do since I'm on leave."

"I figured you needed it since you're taking those treatments."

"Maybe not the whole fifteen days."

"Just let me know."

Bones walked over to his brother. "You feeling alright this morning?" John asked.

"Yeah," Bones answered. "I guess I'm gonna be around a while longer to boss you around."

"That's fine with me."

"Good. I'll remember that the next time you argue with me."

"You would."

"Don't give me any lip. I'll talk to you later. Why don't we meet in the gym for a game of basketball?"

"If you think you're up to it."

"Are you kidding? I can beat you anytime. I'm just glad I feel like it again."

John looked at him. "Me too, Brother."

"Don't get all mushy. I'm still gonna beat you."

John smiled. "We'll see."

Bones left the Bridge and Jim sat there and thought about that conversation. He yawned. He thought John had probably known about Bones' illness the whole time. A secret between brothers. He also thought maybe Bones' life was about to change and he just did not know how to take it. He thought he would enjoy watching it happen too.

The day finally came when Bones had to have his next dose of treatment. Jim came into the medical bay. "You alright?" he asked.

"I am right now," Bones said. "Andrea couldn't come because she's…"

"I know. She's babysitting. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's her job."

"Just to let you know, I'm going to get Alex and she can come here with you. I think he and I can take a nap together."

"He might not be tired."

"I hope he is. I'll see you later."

Jim went down to Andrea's quarters. He had already talked to her about it and she was delighted, but assured him that she would be right back on the job as soon as possible. He rang the door chime and Andrea was waiting for him and had everything ready. "Thank you so much, Captain," she said.

"You're welcome," Jim replied as he took Alex. "I'll see you later."

Jim was glad to see that the baby was asleep. He went to his quarters and gently lay the baby on the bed. He watched him a moment and then crawled onto the bed himself. "Lights," he said quietly, and the lights went out.

Spock sat in the captain's chair. He knew Doctor McCoy was receiving another treatment today. He also knew how it had affected him the first time. He had been there. However, the treatments were necessary for the doctor to survive. He had grown accustomed to hearing the doctor's bleak outlook and thought that it helped them to look at everything from different angles. He supposed that was the benefit of the differences in people. He would go to the medical bay to check on him later.

Bones was waiting for the treatment. "Just remember the pain doesn't last long," the nurse said as she prepared the syringe.

"I'm trying," Bones replied.

Andrea sat next to him. "Why don't we talk about something and maybe it will help," she suggested.

"Like what?"

"Tell me about when you were flying the swarm ship."

"I didn't tell you about that already? I felt like I talked your ears off last night."

"I could never get tired of hearing you talk."

"Why?"

"Because you tell interesting stories."

"You must be the only person in the whole galaxy who thinks so."

Bones looked at Andrea. He knew he was older than her but he thought maybe he was a little _too_ old for her. He had not asked her how old she was. She had invited him to dinner and he went. He thought maybe if he ignored her a while she would find someone else.

The nurse started the IV in Bones' arm which the treatment medicine would be put into. Then she picked up the syringe. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Bones nodded. "I might as well be."

By the time that was over, Bones thought Andrea must really like him because she did not walk out but stayed with him the whole time. The worst was finally over and he was asleep.

Jim was still asleep in his dark room when the door chime sounded. "Go away," he said, but then he heard the baby making sounds. "Soft lights." The lights came on and he looked to see the baby was definitely awake. "You're gonna make me get up sooner than I wanted to, aren't you?" he whispered. He heard the door chime again. He got up. "Come in."

Andrea was at the door. "Captain, I'm ready to take the baby now," she said.

"How's Bones?"

"He's fine. The worst is over."

"Okay. I'm glad you were there with him. I think Alex just woke up."

"Don't worry. I will take good care of him."

"I know."

Andrea took the baby. Jim just stood there. He wondered how long he slept. He did not feel like it was very long. Did he have to go back to that Bridge right now? He knew Spock was there. He would not mind staying there a while longer. He sighed. No, it was his duty and job to be on that Bridge, and he could not play hooky. He thought if Carol was there with him, he would.

As Jim headed for the Bridge, he thought everything was rather quiet on the ship. He wondered if they had just gotten so far out that they were not hearing about any trouble. He supposed that could be a good thing as long as the trouble did not spread out to where they were unexpectedly. He wondered if those Klingons ever reached Pacifica. They had not heard anything about it.

Jim entered the Bridge. "Captain on the Bridge!" John McCoy said.

Jim went over to Uhura. "Have you heard anything about Pacifica?" he asked. "Did the Klingons ever show up there? Did Starfleet go to the depot and stop them?"

"I haven't heard anything, Captain," Uhura replied.

"Try to find out. I want to know."

"Yes sir. I will get right on it."

"Thanks."

Jim went over to his chair just as Spock was vacating it. "I assume everything is quiet," Jim said. "It seems to be."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied. "If I might add…too quiet."

"My thoughts exactly. What if the Klingons are tracking us somehow?"

"How would they do that?"

"I don't know." Jim thought a moment. "When they got onto the ship, could they have left a tracking device?"

"It is possible, but I believe we would have detected it by now."

"Unless it's cloaked somehow."

"A cloaked tracking device? I have never heard of such a thing."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't exist. They knew somehow that we were the ones going to Qualor Two. There's something we're missing."

"That is still a mystery. However, I do not believe tracking us in that manner is how they were able to know that we were going there."

"Then what is it?"

"They had kidnapped Dokachin's wife to threaten him into trapping us once we were there. Yet, there were no Klingons on the depot who could have informed them that we were there, and there were no transmissions sent from the depot that the Enterprise detected. It is logical to believe that they knew we were going there before we arrived. Otherwise, they could not have threatened Dokachin to trap us."

Jim thought about that. "Are you suggesting that someone on this ship informed them?" he asked. "Who? And why?"

"I do not know, Captain, and I do not assume such a thing without evidence."

"I know that. I don't have anyone in mind, Spock. But you have to admit, we don't know a lot about everyone on this ship."

"That is true, Captain. However, it would take a very subtle being to get a message from this ship to the Klingons without it being known."

"Who could do that? And how?"

"I will ask Uhura and Mister Scott. Perhaps they will have some insight into this. How many people are authorized to send messages from the ship without direct permission?"

Jim considered that. "Well, there's you, Sulu, Uhura, Bones, Andrea, Carol, Mister Scott, and John," he said. "Everyone else has to have authorization."

"In that list of people, whom do we know the least about?" Spock asked.

"Well, I know everything Carol does, and you know Uhura. I guess Andrea is the one I know the least about. She joined us after the battle on Lemma Two. She was stationed there."

"Did you request that she join the crew?"

"I didn't request her directly. I told the Admiral that I needed some extra people and they volunteered."

"You did not know her then?"

"Of course not." Jim looked at Spock. "Are you suggesting that the woman who is taking care of our baby, and who…" Jim stopped as realization came to him. "She sees and hears everything I record."

"That is true, Captain," Spock said.

"She wouldn't...Spock, she's the one Bones is seeing!" Jim whispered.

"We have no definitive proof of any wrongdoing. I am merely trying to assess the situation."

"But Spock, she keeps our baby!"

"I realize that, Jim. Perhaps Carol should take a leave and stay with your child until we have resolved this suspicion."

Jim nodded. "She may not like that," he said.

"It will give her more time to rest and time to bond with her child and I am sure when she hears the reasons, she will want to."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

"Since you are the captain, you cannot…"

"I know that, Spock. I have to go and talk to Carol now. You watch the Bridge."

"Yes Captain."

Jim left the Bridge. He was worried now. He knew where Carol was working and he had to talk to her. He went down to the weapons bay, and the crew members who worked there were surprised to see the captain of the ship come in. They all stood at attention. "Captain on deck!" someone said.

"At ease everyone," Jim said. "Where's Carol?"

"She's in the aft section, Sir," one of the men answered.

"Thanks."

Jim went on through, passing by crew members who had surprised looks on their faces when they saw him, and one of them was the young Artemus Gordon who had joined the crew even after Andrea had. Also, the young Jim West was onboard, but he worked in security. Jim did not see him very often but he was always on the job when he did see him.

Jim supposed it was unusual for him to be down in this area of the ship, but he was the captain, and he could show up anywhere. He soon found Carol who was studying over some schematics. "Carol," he said.

Carol was even surprised to see Jim there. "Jim," she replied with a smile and kissed him. "What brings you down into the bowels of the ship?" She moved closer to him. "Did you just want to see me?" she asked.

Jim almost forgot what he did come down there for. "Well…I did want to see you, but Carol, we have a big problem."

Carol's smile faded. "What?"

"We've been trying to figure out how the Klingons knew I was going to Qualor Two certain enough that they kidnapped Dokachin's wife to threaten him into trapping us."

"And you've come to a conclusion?"

"Not exactly, but we have a suspicion. We think it might be someone on the ship that we all don't know very well."

"Like who?"

"Someone who always knows what I'm doing. She hears and sees everything I say in my logs."

Carol put her hands on her hips. "Me?"

"No. Not you. You know better than that. I'm talking about Andrea."

Carol did not say anything for a long moment. "Andrea? The woman who is taking care of our baby?"

"Yeah."

"Jim…"

"I know. Spock and I have talked about this. There are only a few people who can send messages from the ship without authorization, and we know every one of them…except Andrea has only been on the ship since Lemma Two."

Jim could see Carol was shocked and worried too. "Listen," Jim said. "I want you to take some leave and take care of the baby. We don't know that this is what's happening, but how can we do nothing?"

"Do you have any evidence to this?"

"Not yet. Spock is checking with Uhura and Scotty to find out how anyone could disguise a message."

"They could have it hitch a ride on an official message, and once it's out of detection range, it goes to its own destination."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, it can be done. My father was a genius at it."

"Oh. Then it is possible that someone's sending messages from the ship without our knowing it."

"Why do you suspect her other than that you don't know her well?"

"Because, like I told you, there aren't that many people who can send messages without authorization, and they couldn't encrypt a message if they had to let Uhura send it."

"Jim, I think we should have more information than that before we make Andrea out to be a villain. She is a very nice woman, and she takes good care of our baby."

"I know that, Carol, but this is serious. The Klingons are finding out some way, and we're just trying to figure out how. They had to know we were going there before they ever got there."

"Did Dokachin let them know? Did the Admiral tell him?"

"I don't think so. Dokachin acted like he didn't know we were coming right at that time. I know that could have been an act, but how do you explain their holding his wife hostage like that?"

"That is strange, but I still think a person should have the benefit of the doubt. "

"Carol, we're not going to put her in the Brig."

"How do you know someone isn't piggy-backing their messages on something she sends without her knowledge?"

"How could they?"

"Someone she trusts. Maybe someone she's been seeing."

"I don't think she's been seeing anyone. She seems to be fascinated with Bones."

"A doctor complex."

"I guess. I can't tell him about this right now, but we have to monitor every message that's sent from this ship from now on."

"Do you think we will encounter the Klingons again soon?"

"I do. I didn't kill Totrak, and I think as long as he's living, he's going to be after me. I offered to talk to the Admiral for him but he thought I was just trying to deceive him."

"Did you talk to the Admiral?"

"I did, but he wouldn't listen. I wonder if this conflict will ever be resolved."

"It will take time. Things like this always take time."

"I would just feel better if you would take some leave and take care of Alex until we have this resolved. Please."

"You're really serious about that," Carol said.

"Yes. I'm kinda worried. What if she is working with the Klingons? And why would she be? What if…"

Carol put her finger on his lips. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Thanks."

They kissed. "You know, this little area here is kinda cozy," Jim said as he kissed her again.

Carol laughed. "Get out of here," she said. "I have some work to finish if I'm going on leave as of this evening."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You won't spend the night on the Bridge, will you?"

"No. I did sneak a nap earlier. When Bones was getting his treatment, I took the baby so Andrea could go and be with him. He was asleep and I just slept too."

"You cheater. I haven't had any time today to sneak any naps…although I think I might have fallen asleep in that access tube there."

Jim smiled. "I hope not."

"I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Jim went back through the weapons bay still getting those surprised looks as he went, and people standing at attention as he passed by. "As you were, folks," he said. "You're doing a fine job."

As Jim was on his way to the Bridge, he was passing through the crew quarters area. He made a fast decision, and stopped at Andrea's quarters. He did not have to wait long for her to answer the door. "Captain," she said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Jim said. "I just wanted to pick up the baby now. I'm not doing anything and I think I can manage to take care of him. Besides I want to let everyone see him."

"Certainly, Captain. I'll get his things together."

They had fixed a cabin especially for Andrea to babysit the baby, and it looked like one big nursery. She soon brought the baby to him, along with a bottle. "He may need that in about an hour," she said.

"Okay," Jim replied. "Thank you. By the way, Carol is going to take some time off starting tomorrow and she's going to be keeping the baby herself so you will have some time to catch up on your other work."

Andrea looked rather surprised by that news. "Okay. Are you unhappy with my work or the way I'm taking care of Alex?" she asked.

"No," Jim said. "You're a great secretary and a great babysitter. It's nothing like that."

"Well, I'll have his things together if she wants to move them."

"Good. We'll get to that soon. I'll see you later."

Jim walked away feeling better that he had his baby in his own arms. He looked down at Alex who was awake. "Don't worry little guy," he whispered. "I'll take care of you."


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was surprised when Jim walked onto the Bridge with Alex in his arms. Spock looked at the baby. "Captain, I did not realize you were bringing your child with you," he said.

"Well, I just feel like my arms are the safest place for him right now," Jim replied.

"Have you acquired new evidence?"

"No. But even the slightest suspicion is too much, Spock. He can't defend himself. If she's not guilty, we'll go back to the way things were."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim sat down in the captain's chair feeling much more relaxed now **.** Uhura came over to him, smiling as she looked at the baby. "Captain, there is a way that someone could get a message out," she said. "It could be disguised with an official message."

"Yeah," Jim replied. "Carol told me. Like piggy-backing."

"Yes. Spock told me your suspicions."

"We just have to be careful." Jim turned in his chair. "Spock, I want us to take an unexpected shore leave. I think I'm going to put it in my captain's log."

"As you should, Captain," Spock replied. "It would be very neglectful of you to forget that."

"It would, wouldn't it?"

Uhura was just standing there listening to them. Sometimes she wondered if they had it all planned for what they would say. Jim looked at her. "I want you to monitor everything that leaves this ship," he said. "Even get the word out that we suspect that someone is sending messages from the ship to the Klingons. Maybe we can make our enemy make a move."

"Yes sir," Uhura said and went back to her station.

Spock brought a schematic of the area of space they were in. "Where do you suggest we go, Captain?" he asked.

Jim looked at the schematic. "Omicron Delta," he said. "That's supposed to be a peaceful world. No Klingon occupation. Maybe we can just go there for shore leave."

"I do not know much about this planet, Captain."

"All we need to know is that they're not going to try to shoot us when we get down there."

Jim looked out the front view screen. "Well, this should get someone's attention. Mister Sulu, take us to Omicron Delta."

"Yes sir," Sulu replied.

"Uhura, get a message to the planet that we would like to stop there for shore leave. I'll be in my quarters." Jim stood up. "Mister Spock, let me know when we arrive at Omicron Delta, and let me know if anything happens."

Jim went to his quarters. He put the baby into his crib and then went to his captain's log. He made a lengthy entry into his captain's log. _We're on our way to Omicron Delta for shore leave. I think the crew could use a little down time with all the trouble we've been facing lately. I know I can use it. We also suspect that someone on the ship is piggy-backing messages to the Klingons on official messages from the ship. I'm not sure who's doing it, but it has to be someone who can send messages without authorization. I trust everyone on this ship who can send messages, but maybe someone is attaching the messages without their knowledge. Either way, the Klingons are tracking us some way, and this is just one suspicion we have. No definitive proof yet. Spock is launching an investigation. I just hope we can solve this problem before we encounter the Klingons again._

Jim ended his recording and just sat there a moment. He hoped this would bring their antagonist out. Then again, they had been clever enough this long to stay hidden. He did not think they would be stupid enough to jump out into the open just because they thought they were getting suspicious of them. However, he was sure they would want to get a message to the Klingons that they were stopping at Omicron Delta. Jim intended to make sure Carol and the baby were safe while they were there. They would have quarters there, since it was a recreation world, but was not populated. It seemed to be simply a world to visit, but no one lived there. He thought that was rather odd, because people were usually drawn to such places. He supposed they were being drawn to it. This planet had only recently been discovered however, and they were about to investigate it themselves.

Bones had his third treatment before they arrived at Omicron Delta. He was glad he did not have to have those every day, but he thought every time he had one, after the horror, he felt better than before. He had been on another date with Andrea as well, and he thought they could spend some time together on the planet without interruptions. However, he wanted to have a long conversation with Jim Kirk. He wanted to know why he was not letting Andrea babysit anymore, and why Carol had suddenly taken a leave of absence. He knew Jim was not telling him everything.

Omicron Delta came into view the next day and Jim was glad to see it. There did not seem to be a lot of space travel around this planet. Of course, it was in deep space, but he figured once it was reported, there would be more visitors. It _was_ a stopping place…but one of secrecy. He wondered if the merchants lived on the planet or if they simply worked there and came from some other planet. He had not heard much about the planet except that it was _an experience like no other._ He was not sure what that meant, but he hoped it would be a good experience. He was tired of bad experiences.

Jim had been trying to figure out what to do about their visit. He did not want to leave the ship vulnerable, but he wanted everyone to be able to enjoy the vacation. There were even quarters there for all of them. There was also a dock that they brought the ship down to, and did not have to be transported there. He just hoped they did not run into any trouble and need to make a hasty retreat…and someone would be guarding that ship at all times.

Spock was seeing to the security. He knew about Jim's concerns and he and Carol had set up an alarm system that would send a message directly to the captain and Spock. The ship would be sealed tight and no one could gain entry without the approval of the captain, Spock, or Scotty.

As they docked, Jim stood on the Bridge looking out at the docking bay. It looked like any other docking bay…all gray and metal. Mister Sulu guided the ship into the slip smoothly, except for the very last second. "Sorry, Captain," Sulu said.

"It's alright, Mister Sulu," Jim replied. "I think we all need a vacation."

When they were stopped, Jim opened a ship-wide channel. "Everyone's dismissed," he said. He thought he might hear a loud cheer, but he was too far from the crew. "Let me know when everyone is off the ship, Mister Sulu."

"Yes sir."

When they were sure everyone was off the ship except the senior members, they all went to the exit themselves. Carol met Jim there and they walked out together. When they were all off the ship, Jim and Spock stood and locked the ship up tight. "It will be secure, Captain," Spock said.

"I trust you, Spock," Jim replied.

They all left the ship and scattered. Jim and Carol went to find their quarters. "You know what I want to do?" Jim asked.

"What?" Carol asked.

"Sleep."

Carol smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"I would love for you to join me too."

"Really? I would be delighted."

"Are we becoming an old married couple?"

"No. We're new parents."

They soon came to their quarters which was quite extensive. Jim looked at Carol. "Well, they always have a big room for the captain," he said. "At least we have a big bed."

"Right. And even a bed for the baby."

Carol put Alex into his bed. He was sleeping anyway. Then she turned to Jim. "No duties or interruptions," she said as she walked over to him.

"I know," Jim replied and fell backward onto the bed.

Carol laughed, but she tried not to laugh too loudly. She crawled onto the bed, and Jim turned over toward her. "I don't think you're sleepy," he said.

"How can you tell?" Carol asked.

Jim started to kiss her but then the door chime rang. "No interruptions, huh?"

"Ignore it."

"What if it's something important?"

"Jim, we're on vacation. You're supposed to be mine while we're here."

"I'm always yours. Let me just see who it is."

Jim went over to the door and opened it. Bones was at the door. "What do you want?" Jim asked.

"I wanted to talk to you if you're not busy," Bones said.

"I'm busy. I'll talk to you later. Please."

"Well, I wanta talk to you."

"Fine. This isn't life for death, is it?"

"No. It has nothing to do with that."

"Good. Later."

Bones turned as the door closed. He thought Spock probably knew everything Jim knew, so he went to find him. He wanted someone to fill him in now rather than later.

Spock was just leaving his quarters which he shared with Uhura when Bones arrived. "Spock, I need to talk to you," Bones said.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I want to know what's going on. There's just too much going on for it to be nothing. Why did Jim and Carol stop Andrea from babysitting their baby? And why did we suddenly decide to take shore leave?"

"I believe you should consult the captain about that."

"Spock, I know you know what's going on here. Jim's…busy. Now tell me."

"I cannot divulge those details to you."

"I know you guys are hiding something from me, and it has something to do with Andrea."

Spock was silent a moment, and Bones knew he was right then. "You guys have never hidden anything from me before," Bones declared.

"Doctor, I assure you that our secrecy has nothing to do with whether we trust you or not," Spock said.

"Yeah? Well, I don't happen to believe you."

Bones walked away. Spock stood there a moment. He would have to speak to the captain about this himself. Uhura came from their room. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Doctor McCoy believes we are hiding something from him," Spock said.

"Aren't you?"

"Since he is personally involved with Andrea, the captain and I thought it best not to involve him."

"If you don't, you may lose your friend."

Spock considered that, and he knew Uhura was right, but he would have to have the captain's approval before he told the doctor about anything. "Do you believe the doctor would become angry beyond repair of our friendship?" he asked.

"He could," Uhura said. "What do you think friendships and relationships are based on?"

"Trust."

"He feels like you don't trust him. I think you should resolve this today."

"I attempted to resolve it with the doctor."

"You'll just have to get the captain involved…but right now, I want to do some shopping."

"Must I accompany you on that venture?"

"Yes."

"I will contact the captain first."

"Great. I'll be right out."

Spock took out his communicator. "Captain," he said and waited a moment. "Captain."

"What do you want?" Jim answered over the communicator.

"Captain, we have a problem."

"Spock, I'll listen to your problems and Bones too. I'll listen to whatever the two of you want to say…later!"

"Yes, Captain."

Spock closed the communicator. He supposed the issue could wait until the captain wanted to listen.

Bones went outside, and was glad to be on a planet with a sun and a sky…green grass. He thought it was quite a beautiful place. He thought about Jim and Spock. He knew they were keeping something from him, and he felt like they did not trust him. He walked out among some trees and thought it looked like something out of a fairy tale he had seen once. Then he saw a white rabbit run across his path. He thought it was odd to see a rabbit, but certainly this rabbit was odd because it was big and wearing clothes. "What?" he said, wondering if he was losing his mind.

Bones backed up and left the forest. He thought he would just go somewhere else. He supposed he did not know what all lived on this planet. They had never been there after all. As he walked by the river, he heard someone say, "Doctor McCoy!"

Bones looked to see Andrea coming that way. She finally caught up with him. "I thought I'd never find you," she said.

"You know, if we're gonna keep seeing each other, you have to stop calling me Doctor," Bones declared.

"Right, Leonard."

Bones thought she was just infatuated since she found it hard to call him by his first name, and he thought she was too young for him. "I guess you won't be babysitting," he said as they began walking. "Did Jim tell you why they decided that?"

"No," Andrea answered. "Just that they're going to take care of the baby themselves for a while. I heard a rumor that they think someone on the ship is sending messages to the Klingons and that they're attaching them to official messages."

Bones stopped. "What?"

"You mean you don't know about that?"

"No. I'm kinda on the outside of the loop right now. I think they just want me to recover without worrying over problems. Jim has never left me out before."

"I think they think I'm involved."

Bones frowned at that. "Why?"

"Because. They suddenly take their baby out of my care, and they're monitoring messages."

Bones thought about that. "Why would they suspect you though?"

"Because I send messages for the captain, and I know everything he puts into his logs. I suppose it's logical for them to suspect me since I'm the one they have known the shortest amount of time."

"That doesn't mean anything."

Bones scowled at that. Was that why they were keeping this a secret from him? Did they suspect Andrea? Did they suspect him? Did they think he was part of it?

"What are you thinking about?" Andrea asked.

Bones looked at her. "Nothing. Just thinking."

They sat down on the bank of the river and it was quite peaceful there. "Seems like it's been forever since I sat and watched a river flow by," Bones said. "Wouldn't it be nice to fish?"

Just as Bones said that, there was fishing equipment sitting close to where they were. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I don't know," Andrea said. "It wasn't there when we sat down."

Bones walked over to the fishing poles and other equipment. "Just the kind of stuff I like," he said.

"Is fishing even allowed here?"

"Well, if this is here, it must be."

Bones took the two fishing poles and baited the hooks. Then they sat there. Bones looked at Andrea. "You like fishing?" he asked.

"I like being with you," Andrea said.

Bones looked into her brown eyes, but then he looked back out at the river. Andrea touched his hand and laced her fingers with his, making him look at her again. This time, he gave in and just kissed her. He forgot about the fishing pole.

Later that day, Jim left his quarters. He had slept for a while and he thought he could go and listen to whatever Spock had to say and Bones now. Carol did not want to leave the room yet. She wanted to rest and just stay with the baby. She was enjoying just lying still for a while and did not have to get up if she did not want to.

Jim yawned as he stepped outside his quarters. He was not dressed in his captain's uniform today. He was glad to have on something else. Jeans. They might be tough and rough but they were more comfortable than anything else…and he was wearing a t-shirt too, as it was warm on this planet. He walked down to Spock's quarters and rang the door chime. He waited and there was no answer, so he went on down to Bones' room, but there was no answer there either. "Well, I guess everyone's out," he said to himself.

Jim walked outside into the sun. It had been a while since he had been in natural sunlight…although it had been a slight ray of sun on Qualor II. He had the thought that it would be fun to ride a horse out there. Just as he thought that, he heard a horse whinny, and looked around to see the whitest horse he had ever seen standing tied to a…hitching post? He walked over to the horse which was just what he had thought of.

Someone came out of the building just as Jim was petting the horse. "This your horse?" Jim asked.

"Why yes," the man replied. "But you can ride it all you want."

"I can?"

"Sure. Just bring him back when you're done. He's a gentle animal."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jim thought this was very strange but he had to think of that old saying _never look a gift horse in the mouth._ He mounted up and rode out across the grassy area, and down a path that went through a grove of big trees. There was a pleasant breeze blowing as well. Jim thought this place was maybe too perfect. He remembered when they were in the West, and how they could see so far across the plains, their friends they met there: Jim West and Artemus Gordon. He often wondered how their lives played out, but their descendants had joined the Enterprise even after all those years. He had not had much time to think about them over the last few weeks with all the trouble, and with the baby too. All his time had been taken up.

Jim rode out of the grove of trees and could see the river, and he saw Bones and Andrea out there. He stopped his horse and sat there a moment. He thought Bones was getting very cozy with that woman. He was not sure Andrea was not the leak, and he would not let her pull his friend into getting his heart broken.

Jim rode down to the river, and he could see that Bones was a little surprised to see him ride up on a horse. "Jim?" Bones said. "Where'd you get that horse?"

"Uh, well, someone let me borrow it," Jim replied.

"Borrow it? That's a mighty pretty horse."

"I know. I was wondering what you were wanting to talk to me about earlier."

Bones frowned. "Well, I'd kinda like to talk about that in private."

"If you two need to talk about something, I can go back to the resort," Andrea said.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Jim made sure Andrea left and then he dismounted. "Sorry I didn't come to the door earlier, but I just didn't want to be disturbed," he said.

"It's alright," Bones replied. "If I was in bed with my wife, I wouldn't want to get up either."

Jim rolled his eyes at that blunt comment. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Bones was silent a moment as he looked out at the river. "I want to know why you and Spock have not told me anything," he said.

"About what?" Jim asked.

Bones looked at him with an angry look. "You think Andrea is some sort of contact to the Klingons?"

"Bones, I…"

"Or is it Spock who thinks so?"

"I didn't say it was her."

"I had to find out from her what was really going on. You suddenly stopped letting her babysit your child and you're investigating everyone who can send messages from the Enterprise. Does that mean I'm a suspect too? You haven't been sharing this information with me."

"Bones, you know better than that. You should be able to figure out why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Jim, I am not a child!"

"Yeah, but you're dating her and I didn't want to say something like that until I know it's the truth. Don't you understand that? Besides, you're going through those treatments."

"That has nothing to do with this. You thought I would tell her that you were suspicious of her, didn't you?"

"No! You stop putting words in my mouth! I never said that! I just plain didn't want to hurt you, and it looks like we did anyway."

"You really think she's involved in this? Why would she be helping the Klingons? It doesn't even make sense."

"Like I said, we don't know anything for sure. We're just trying to find out. Someone is giving information to the Klingons about where we are. Don't you see that?"

"Yeah, I can see that, but it doesn't explain to me why you couldn't talk to me too."

Jim sighed. "I just didn't want…I didn't want to make you suspicious of her because it might not be true and…I want you to be happy, Bones."

Bones folded his arms and looked at the river again. "I think she's just infatuated," he said.

"Why?" Jim asked.

"She's a lot younger than me."

"Not that much, Bones."

"Jim. I'm not stupid."

"What? Do you think no one younger than you can fall in love? Maybe she really likes you. Maybe she's not guilty at all. You understand why we didn't want the baby with her right now, don't you?"

"Of course. What if she is guilty? Then I'll be right back where I was. You should have just told me. I'm starting to like her now."

"I'm sorry."

"So, how do we find out?"

"I don't know. We're expecting the Klingons to find out that we're here. When they do, they're sure to show up."

Just then, Solan came out there. "Captain," he said.

"Solan," Jim replied. "What brings you out here?"

Solan folded his arms. "I've found out something very interesting about this planet."

"Like what?"

"You know people always say it's an experience like no other on this planet. You know why they say that?"

"No."

"Where'd you get that horse?"

"Someone let me borrow it."

"Uh huh, and just before that, you were thinking about a white horse, weren't you?"

Jim scowled at that. "Yeah. Why?"

"Don't you find that odd?"

"Will you just stop beating around the bush and tell us what you're getting at?" Bones asked.

"Okay," Solan said. "There's a big machine down in the center of this planet, and whatever visitors dream or think about comes to life. It's like a great big holodeck."

Jim and Bones just stood there a moment. "You're putting us on," Bones said.

"Nope. I'm not. I found it out."

Jim was silent just a moment. "Oh? So what did you dream up?" he asked.

"Never mind," Solan said. "I'm telling you the truth. Watch this."

Solan walked over to the river. "I would sure love to have a canoe to ride on this river in," he said.

Jim and Bones were flabbergasted when a canoe came floating down the stream and floated right up to Solan. He looked at them. "See?" he asked. He pointed at Bones. "I'll just bet you wanted to go fishing, didn't you?"

Bones stood there with his mouth open a moment. "Yeah."

Solan looked at Jim. "You better be careful what you wish for," he said. "I'm just saying."

Jim smiled. "You have to tell me what you dreamed up," he said.

"Oh no, I'm not telling you anything," Solan replied.

"That must have been some dream. What'd you do? Dream up some gorgeous babe?"

"Captain, I'll keep my _dreams_ to myself, thank you."

Jim and Bones both laughed at that. "I don't like this place," Solan said. "Next thing we know, we'll be worried about Klingons showing up, and what do you think will happen?"

"Shut up!" Bones said. "I would just as soon keep that out of this." He thought a moment. "That explains that white rabbit I saw earlier. It had a jacket on. When I went out into that grove of trees over there I thought it looked like a fairy tale I've seen before, and…"

"You saw a white rabbit?" Jim asked. "With a jacket on?"

"Yeah. And then Andrea and I were sitting here and I said I sure would love to fish, and that fishing gear appeared."

"And this horse," Jim said. "Then who was the guy who…"

"There's a caretaker for this planet," Solan said. "He takes care of things around here. I don't know who he is but that's what I've learned."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm nosey."

"I'll say," Bones remarked. "I thought I was nosey."

Jim looked around them. "Well, it's a pleasant place," he said. "I do hope no Klingons show up."

"Don't talk about that. Besides, we've got bigger problems than our biggest dreams coming true."

"Right."

"I'm sure we can talk about this in front of Solan."

"Sure."

"What's going on?" Solan asked.

"We think someone on the ship is leaking information to the Klingons," Jim said.

"Oh. You got a suspect?"

"Yeah."

"Who? I'll follow them."

Jim considered that a moment. "You know what, Solan? You're a very handy person to have around."

"Yeah, like a leech," Bones said.

"Bones."

"Who is it?" Solan asked.

Jim looked at Bones, and then at Solan. "It's Andrea Farnsworth. She was babysitting for us and she hears all my captain's logs and everything. We don't know anything for sure."

"Right. I'll stick to her like glue."

"Good. Try not to let her know you're following her, and…remember, we don't know anything for sure."

"I understand, Captain."

Solan stood there a moment. "I wish I had a horse to ride," he said.

Suddenly, a black horse came running from the grove of trees. It was wearing a fancy saddle with silver trim on it. Solan looked at Jim and Bones. "See you guys later," he said and mounted up.

Bones looked at Jim. "That guy is beyond words," he said.

"He's something," Jim replied. "I really am sorry, Bones."

"Don't worry about it. It's better now than later."

Bones stood there with his arms folded. "I want a horse to ride too," he said.

A brown horse with three white stocking feet came running to him. "I think I could like this," Bones said as he mounted up. "I'll race you."

Jim got back onto his horse. "You're on!" he said.

"GO!"

They raced across the plain which was beautiful and green. Jim wished Carol was out there with him, but he knew she would be out there eventually. She was just getting some much needed rest.

Jim made it into the outside area of a restaurant there, which surprisingly had a hitching post. Bones was right with him. "I still beat you!" Jim said.

"Oh no. You did not!" Bones replied.

"Let's argue about this over some food."

"What do you think they serve in there?"

"Hopefully something we can recognize."

Bones chuckled at that. "Don't worry, I can still treat your queasy stomach."

"Don't mention it. As long as it isn't something incredibly weird, you won't have a reason to treat me."

"If I know your stomach, it'll find something weird about the cuisine."


	12. Chapter 12

That evening, Jim met up with Solan, Spock, and Bones. Bones had insisted that he be included in this. They met in Solan's room. "She didn't go anywhere unusual," Solan said. "She didn't go to the ship, but she did go to the communications center here on the planet."

"And did what?" Jim asked.

"I couldn't find out. They don't let anyone know about private messages. I told him this was an investigation, and could mean the difference between Klingons coming to this planet and not."

"That didn't phase them any?"

"No. If she sent a message in there, I don't think we can find out what it was."

"Perhaps Uhura can try and find out," Spock suggested. "If she offers to work in the communications center, perhaps she can look at past messages."

"You think they would let her?" Jim asked.

"There is only one way to find out."

Jim looked at Solan. "She didn't see you following her, did she?" he asked.

"No," Solan said. "You think I'm that much of an amateur? Besides, I don't think she knows me."

Bones folded his arms. "Then it must be true," he said.

"I would not jump to conclusions, Doctor," Spock said. "Just because she sent a message does not mean that she was sending it to the Klingons. I also sent a message this morning to New Vulcan reporting on your recovery."

"So, you're telling me not to give up on her yet."

"Precisely. This is only a suspicion."

"He's right," Jim agreed. "We can't jump to conclusions. We have to have proof. She's a suspect, but she maybe shouldn't be the only one."

"Did you have someone else in mind, Captain?"

"Not yet, but we don't know anything for sure, so let's just keep a watch."

"Hey, I'm gonna get that Jim West to help me," Solan said. "He's a pretty good detective himself."

"I'm not surprised," Jim said.

"Neither am I," Bones agreed.

"That whole story is incredible," Solan said. "I mean, you guys actually went back in time."

"I hope we never meet up with…" Jim looked around them. "I don't even want to say his name."

"That's a good idea," Bones declared. "Since we're on a planet that brings things up."

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"Wouldn't you know it? The genius hasn't figured it out yet. Don't you ever wish for anything?"

"I do not believe so."

"Well, if you start, you better be careful what you wish for on this planet."

"Clarify."

Solan walked over to Spock. "Things you say you wish you had can appear on this planet," he said. "They have some sort of machinery that makes this planet like one big holodeck."

Spock considered that a moment. "That would explain a strange occurrence today."

"What strange occurrence?"

"I had the thought that if we had a wagon or a shopping cart, I would not have to carry all of Uhura's purchases."

Jim laughed out loud at that, and so did Bones. "Let me guess, there was one sitting there," Jim said.

"Exactly. Now that I have heard Solan's explanation, I know the reason."

"You were actually complaining about carrying your wife's purchases?" Bones asked.

"I was not complaining. I was simply wishing for a way to relieve my arms."

"That's the same thing. Don't try to worm your way out of this. Your human side comes out sometimes. Admit it."

Spock raised an eyebrow at that. "I have never denied it, Doctor."

Jim shook his head as he was laughing at the exchange between Spock and Bones. "You guys are hilarious," he said.

Solan folded his arms. "If the comedy is over, I'll go find Jim West," he said.

"You guys be careful," Jim warned. "Whoever this is will not want to be found out…even if it is Andrea. She must have a reason for betraying us if she is."

Bones looked at Jim. "You think she's being threatened like Dokachin was?" he asked.

"I don't know, Bones, but she doesn't really seem like the type to do something like this. It could be something like that." Jim looked at Bones. "You could be the one who can find out about it if that's the case."

"You mean you want me to question her for you?"

"Maybe she wants to be close to you because she knows you're a close friend of mine. Maybe she wants to tell someone."

"Why didn't she tell me today then?"

"If her situation is like Dokachin, she's probably afraid. If it does come up, let her know that we'll do everything we can to help her."

"She brought it up today. She told me that she thought you suspected her."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't know. Remember? I've been kept in the dark."

"You weren't being kept in the dark. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"We've never had trouble telling each other stuff before. Just tell me the blunt truth, Jim. I can't ever be hurt worse than I've already been hurt. I would rather hear the blunt truth than a lie."

"Alright. I won't ever hide the truth from you again. I guess I was afraid you wouldn't want to believe it."

"I don't want to but if it's the truth…I'll have to."

"We'll find out. Right now, I'm going to see if Carol's ready to go to dinner. You guys just keep me informed if you hear anything else."

"You will be the first to know," Spock said.

Jim walked away. Spock looked at Bones. "I suppose we should vacate this room as well seeing it is Solan's room," he said.

"I agree," Bones replied. "I think I'll go see if Andrea wants to go to dinner. Maybe I can talk to her some more."

"Good luck, Doctor…and I hope that things turn out well."

"Thanks, Spock."

Jim arrived at his room and when he walked in, he heard music. "Carol? Are you here?"

"Yes, I'm here, Jim. I'm in the bathroom."

Jim looked into the crib but the baby was not there so he went to the bathroom where Carol was giving the baby a bath at the sink. Alex was not liking it either. "I guess he doesn't like baths," Jim said.

"I don't think babies usually do," Carol replied. "Once I have him ready, we'll be ready to go to dinner."

Jim looked at her in the mirror. "Do you miss having a babysitter?"

"Why do you ask? I'm on vacation. I love my baby."

"Oh, I know you do. I do too."

"We're here together. What more do we need?"

Jim shrugged. "Nothing I guess. If you need a break though, just let me know."

"Jim, I have enjoyed this day. I have not had to go anywhere and fix any kind of equipment. I haven't had to look at any readouts or crawl into any access tubes. I've simply been a mother. Don't worry about me. When I get tired, you'll be the first to know."

"Okay. I'm just trying to look out for you."

Carol smiled. "You always have."

"Maybe didn't succeed too well every time."

"You're not Superman."

"I try to be."

Carol laughed. "You are sometimes."

She finished washing the baby and gave him to Jim in a towel. "You can dry him and get him dressed," she said. "I have to get dressed for dinner."

Jim just stood there a moment as she walked out of the bathroom. "Carol, I've never dressed him," he said.

"First time for everything."

"Right."

Jim took the baby to the bed. "Well, maybe I can do this right," he said. "What do you want to wear?" He shook his head. "That's a silly question. Carol, do you have anything in particular that you want him to wear?" He began drying Alex and got a diaper ready.

"No, you can choose."

"Great." Jim looked at the tiny diapers. "So small." He did not have much trouble getting that on the baby since he had changed diapers. He chose out some clothes and put them on the baby. "It's not rocket science. I did it." He picked Alex up and sat down on the bed. "I have to take you outside tomorrow to see this pretty world."

Carol came back in dressed in a black dress. "How's this?" she asked.

Jim smiled. "Beautiful." He turned Alex around. "How's this?"

"Great." She took the baby. "Are you ready to escort us to dinner?"

"I am.

Solan had found Jim West, and he was glad to help him. "What do we do first?" West asked.

"Well, it's getting late, so I think we're going to stake out the communications center. If anyone wants to sneak around, night time is the time to do it."

"Right. I guess that's why we're sneaking around now."

"Something like that."

They arrived at the communication center and hid in the bushes across from the building. "So, how did you come to be on the Enterprise?" West asked.

"I rescued Captain Kirk from a Klingon prison…well, I helped do it," Solan said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I just stayed with them afterward."

"We should have brought Artie with us. He would like this too."

"He works in the weapons bay, right?"

"Yeah. He's quite inventive."

"We may need some inventions if this keeps up. I don't like traitors…for any reason."

"It would be hard to trust them again."

"Yes. Nearly impossible."

"You think we should be watching the captain as well?" West looked around the area. "This place just seems isolated and…strange somehow."

"It is strange. It has this thing that makes this whole planet like one big holodeck. Be careful what you wish for. It brings your dreams and thoughts to reality."

"You're kidding."

"No. I'm not. Don't wish for anything you don't really want to appear."

"Like a cold glass of water from the springs on Triona. You ever been there?"

"Yeah. They sure have a lot of waterfalls."

"Beautiful planet."

West picked up the glass of water that was now sitting beside him. "I could get to like this planet," he said.

"Just don't wish up anything drastic."

Solan and West stayed out there most of the night, but they did not see anyone from the Enterprise entering the communications building. "There aren't that many buildings on this planet," Solan said. "Seems like only the ones that are necessary, and there aren't that many people here at all."

"Maybe the people we see aren't real," West replied. "You said it's like a big holodeck."

"Right. None of it's real."

"But you know, on a holodeck, things can get very real."

"Yeah. That's why I said be careful what you wish for…or even think about."

"It reads your thoughts?"

"Apparently."

West looked at Solan. "What did you wish for?" he asked.

"I'll keep my thoughts to myself," Solan replied.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No. I wouldn't tell Jim, Spock, and McCoy, so I'm not going to tell you."

"Wow. That must have been a doozy."

"I don't think anyone's coming out here to this place tonight, and the suspect has already been here once. I don't see why she would come out here again if she already sent her message."

"Suspect?"

"Yeah. Andrea Farnsworth."

West looked at Solan with surprise. "She's a suspect?" he asked. "I can't believe she would do that."

"You know her?"

"Yeah. She's sure beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She has the prettiest smile I ever saw."

Solan thought that sounded like a very wistful saying. "You like her, huh?"

"I do, but I think she's seeing someone else," West said.

Solan frowned. He did not know Andrea was seeing McCoy? "Who?" he asked.

"I don't know. There was a rumor that she was seeing Doctor McCoy, but…" He looked at Solan. "You know who it is, don't you?"

"I do."

"Is it the doctor?"

Solan nodded. "Yeah."

"Why? He's so much older than her and I'm around her age."

"You think that's what makes women attracted to a man?"

"I guess not. I guess if they don't like you, they just don't like you and that's it."

"Pretty much."

"Doctor McCoy. What does she like about him?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

"Never mind."

Solan smiled. "I think we're about to call off this stake out," he said. "The center's closed now anyway."

"Wait," West whispered. "Look."

Solan looked where West was pointing to, and they could definitely see someone sneaking around to the front door of the communications building, and they were wearing a cowl to conceal their face. "You think that looks like a woman?" Solan whispered.

"Could be," West whispered.

"Come on."

They sneaked out of their hiding place and moved closer to the building, and just as they got there, the person got the front door open and went into the building. "Sure would be nice if we had some night vision goggles," West said, and then he almost tripped over just that. He looked at Solan.

"I told you to be careful what you wish for," Solan said. He picked up the goggles. "Might as well use them."

They went into the building and could see much better now with the night vision goggles. They moved to the door of the main control center, and they could see the intruder at the console. They were definitely sending a message.

"What should we do?" West whispered.

"Stay right here," Solan whispered.

Solan moved around the side of the room so that he could get in a better position to maybe see what sort of message the intruder was sending. He could see that it was made up of symbols instead of letters. Some sort of code? He drew his blaster, and just as he was about to come out of hiding, the intruder sent the message, and then turned toward him.

Solan lifted his blaster but he was hit with a stun bolt before he could fire it. Then West stepped out. "Hold it right there!" he said. "Drop that!"

The intruder did not say a word, but turned and ran. West fired a stun bolt but they got behind a pillar before they were hit. "Stop!" West yelled. He went after the intruder but lost them as he got out of the main area. He stopped to look around but he could not see the intruder. He waited a moment, glad that he had the night vision goggles on. "Come on out!"

Solan was starting to come around and he was trying to get up. He hated being stunned. He tried to stand up but he was still stunned and sluggish. He had heard West yelling at the intruder. He wondered how the intruder could see where they were going in this dark place. It was dark because it was night and no one was working there now. He supposed everything on this planet had a cycle. There had been no security guards that he had seen, and he was still wondering about the makeup of this planet and everything on it.

Suddenly, the intruder ran for the front door where they had come in. Solan could not get up to run after them, but West was after them. Solan finally did get to his feet but he was still sluggish. He made his way to the front door, but West had already gone out the door after the intruder.

Solan looked outside, but he could see that West had run out toward the complex where the crew quarters were. He went out after him, and when he reached him, West had lost the one he was pursuing. "Did you get a look at them?" Solan asked.

"No," West replied. He was quite angry at himself. "They must have some way of getting around out of sight."

"I'm not surprised on a planet like this where you can wish up whatever you want to see."

West looked at Solan. "You think we dreamed up this intruder?" West asked. "I mean, how did they get in there?"

"You think I dreamed up that stun bolt?" Solan asked.

"You could have. I dreamed up these night vision goggles."

Solan just stood there a moment and took the night vision goggles off. "You're right," he said. "How can we be sure we didn't dream the whole thing? I saw the message though. It was a bunch of symbols and stuff, not letters."

West blew out a breath. "Maybe we can get Lieutenant Uhura to see if she can trace that message if there was really one sent," he said.

"That's an idea, but if there was no message sent, we're right back where we started from."

"You think this is all our imagination?"

Solan shook his head. "Let's go. I know that stun bolt was real. My feet are still tingling."

They went back to the complex where their quarters were. Solan wanted to let Jim know what had happened, but he supposed he would have to wait till morning. He certainly did not want to disturb the baby.

Bones had gone out to dinner with Andrea. He had not gotten around to talking to her about the suspicion against her, but she had invited him into her quarters after a passionate kiss, but he had made the excuse that he was not feeling well and needed to get some rest. He lay in his own bed wondering if Andrea had been guilty of betraying them. What would the reason be? There would have to be a reason, and he supposed he had been a coward at trying to find out what that was.

Solan stood in the corridor of the complex. He just could not wait till morning to tell someone about this. He took out his communicator. He would just call Spock. "Mister Spock," he said.

In only a moment, Spock answered. "Yes, Solan?"

"I need to talk to you…and Uhura too."

"Where are you?"

"I'm standing out here in the hall."

"We will be out shortly."

Solan just stood there waiting. Could he have imagined the whole thing? He could hardly believe that he imagined it, but he could not be certain.

Spock and Uhura came out into the hallway where Solan was waiting. "I'm sorry to disturb you guys, but I couldn't wait till morning," he said.

"Did you find out something?" Spock asked.

"I don't know. Ensign West and I have been staking out the communications complex, and we saw someone go in there. They sent what looked like a message that was composed of symbols instead of words. Knowing what kind of planet we're on, I really don't know if it was real or not."

Spock considered that. "I have not considered that in our quest to find the culprit. This is something we should discuss with the captain."

"Well, I didn't want to disturb him. I might wake the baby."

"I am certain the captain would want to know about this."

"I thought maybe Uhura could see if there was really a message sent, and then we would at least know if I'm crazy."

"I do not believe you are crazy."

"You have to admit: this planet is confusing."

"Let's go to the center and find out whether there was an actual message sent."

They headed that way, and as they were passing by Bones' room, he came out. "What are you guys talking about out here?" he asked.

"Come along with us, Doctor, and we will fill you in," Spock said.

Bones went with them, and Solan told them all what had happened, and West met up with them outside. West showed them the night vision goggles. "You think everything on this planet is just a holodeck projection?" West asked. "What if this communication center and everything is?"

Spock scowled as he considered that, and the others waited for his reply. "We must wake the captain," he said. "This is a very unusual situation, and we need his input."

They arrived at the communications center and Uhura sat down to try and find out if a message had been sent. "Spock, when you sent a message here, did you send it yourself or let someone else do it?" Uhura asked.

"I let someone else send it," Spock said.

Uhura stood up. "This equipment is not even capable of sending any messages."

Spock considered that a moment. "It is logical to believe that this resort was created once whomever oversees this place knew we were coming. I do not believe anything here is real, but only a holodeck program."

"How can that be?"

"I do not know. I have never encountered technology of this kind."

Solan sighed. "So, all that we did tonight was not even real," he said. "That stun bolt was real!"

West nodded. "He's right. It knocked him out."

"On most holodeck programs, the programs can be as real as one wants them to be. It is logical to believe that this one is no different."

"Maybe we should get Mister Scott into this," Solan suggested. "He knows a lot more about that holodeck than we do."

"Did you meet up with the caretaker of this planet?"

"Yeah. Yesterday. He was very…fatherly. I mean, he didn't have any hostility at all. He just told me that we could enjoy ourselves as long as we want, but we should be careful what we wish for and of our thoughts."

Spock took out his communicator. "Captain."

After a few moments, Jim answered, "What do you want?" He sounded very sleepy.

"Captain, forgive me for disturbing you, but we have a problem," Spock said.

"It can't wait till morning?"

"No. I believe you will want to know about this now."

"Right. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"We are at the communications complex."

"Kirk out."

Spock put his communicator away. "I don't think he likes being disturbed in the middle of the night," Bones said as he was looking around them. "You sure can't tell any of this isn't real." He touched the wall. "It feels like real concrete."

"It would not be a very good illusion if one could tell that it is not real," Spock said.

Jim soon arrived at the complex. "What is so important that it couldn't wait till morning?" he asked.

"There's been a lot of strange stuff going on tonight, and we thought you should know about it," Solan said instead of waiting for Spock's more complicated explanation.

"Like what?"

They told him everything that had happened. Jim looked around them. "And you think this whole complex is part of the illusion," he said.

"It is not what one would call an illusion, Captain," Spock replied. "It is very real. It is a holodeck program."

"And it was all prepared for us."

"How did they know this?" Bones asked. "How did they know what we would expect?"

"That's a question I would like answered. We've never been here before. How would they know what we're looking for?"

"It is basically an unknown planet to Starfleet," Spock said. "The inhabitants of this area of space simply have what one would call…advertisements. How did you come to know about this planet?"

"I did see it on a message," Jim replied. " _An experience like no other._ I guess this is what they meant."

"It may be wise for us to vacate this planet seeing we are expecting trouble with the Klingons."

"Spock, don't mention that," Bones said.

Just as Bones said that, the lights in the complex suddenly came on, and there were several Klingons standing in the open area. Jim swallowed hard. "If this is not real, I'm just as nervous as I am when we meet the real ones," he said.

"Captain, we must assume that they are real," Spock replied.

"Jim, we don't even have any weapons this time," Bones pointed out.

"Well, we're on a planet that makes all your wishes come true," Jim said. "I wish we all had bat'leths and swords, and blasters."

They looked behind them and there were weapons there. Solan drew his own blaster and picked up the other weapons, as did everyone else. "Well, who wants to talk to them and see if they know Klingon?" Jim asked.

"I will, Captain," Uhura volunteered. She stepped out from the others and said _Why are you here?_ In Klingon.

The Klingon replied. Solan was standing beside Jim. "He says he's here to finish what he started with you on Qualor Two," Solan said. "It's Totrak."

"I know who it is," Jim replied. "How do we know they're real?"

"Let's just fight them like we can die."

"That's a good idea," Bones declared.

Totrak said something else. Solan looked at Jim. "He wants a one on one battle with you, and no one else interferes," he said. "You really think you can trust them?"

"I don't know," Jim replied. He looked at Uhura. "Ask him what kind of battle it will be."

Uhura replied to Totrak with that question, and he replied. "He says it will be a fight between only you and him, and you will both fight with honor," Solan said. "You know what honor is to a Klingon?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Winning the fight. He most likely doesn't think you have a chance."

"I don't want to fight this Klingon. Why don't I try this?" Jim looked at the Klingons. "I wish these Klingons would disappear." He waited a moment, but nothing happened. "Maybe they are real."

"Well, do you want to try the _honorable_ way?"

"Jim, that's crazy," Bones said. "We should all just attack while we can. Why don't you call the rest of the crew?"

Jim considered that. "That might work," he said.

"Sure it will. They can all come out here and we'll make hash of these Klingons."

"We're still not really sure they're real."

"They didn't disappear."

"I know, but…"

"Captain, it is logical to believe if they were not real that they would have disappeared when you wished for it," Spock said. "Whether they are real or not, they are ready to fight."

Jim frowned. "Alright, everyone stand at attention!" he yelled suddenly. The others were surprised but they all stood up straight at attention. "Now, I don't want anyone thinking about anything! You're at attention!"

The others all just looked straight ahead. Jim looked toward the Klingons again. "I wish these Klingons would disappear," he said. He whirled around at his crew members. "NO thinking!" They were all silent and stood at attention. Jim looked back at the Klingons again, but they were not there. He was rather surprised and looked around them, but the Klingons were not there. He looked at the others again. "At ease," he said. "But NO thinking about…you know what!"

Solan blew out a long breath. "I wish you would warn us when you're going to do that," he said.

"You giving me lip?" Jim asked.

"No sir."

"Good."

Jim looked at Spock. "That worked," he said. "It was an illusion."

"Not an illusion, Captain," Spock replied. "Simply a part of the holodeck program."

"How does it know what we're thinking?"

"I do not know. However, I believe the person whom Solan talked to the previous day could tell us."

"Where do we find him?"

They both looked at Solan. "Well, I don't know where he is," he said. He stopped a moment. "I met him over at the restaurant."

"Why don't we go over there then?" Jim asked. "And no one thinking about anything violent!"

"Yes sir!" the others all said together with a salute.

Jim narrowed his eyes at them as he saw their smiles as they were leaving the complex. "All of us don't have to go," he said. "Solan, you come with me, and the rest of you get some rest."

Spock started to protest but he decided to go along with what Jim said this time.


	13. Chapter 13

Jim and Solan went over to the restaurant which was dark because it was night. "I talked to him during the day," Solan said. "You think he'll show up out here at night?"

"How should I know?" Jim asked. "What were you doing when you met him? Did he just walk up? Appear?"

"I was wondering what was going on on this planet."

"Just as you are now," someone said.

Jim and Solan whirled around and would have drawn their blasters, but Solan recognized the man, who was simply "the Caretaker". He was a kind-looking man with gray hair, and he was dressed in a long, blue robe. He just stood there a moment. "Hello, Captain Kirk," he said.

Jim frowned. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Oh, it doesn't matter."

"Will you please explain this place to me?"

"You've already figured out the most of it. This place is supposed to be for amusement."

"I understand that, but…" Jim paused a moment. "Some of the things that have appeared here have not been amusing. Is all this stuff just part of the illusion?"

"It's not an illusion, Captain."

"Are the buildings part of the…program?"

"Why yes. We wanted you to have as much comfort as possible."

"How does it know what we're thinking?"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you. When one is on shore leave, they should be thinking pleasant thoughts."

"Well, we didn't know we were in some sort of holodeck that knows what we're thinking about. We thought this was just a recreational world."

"Oh it is."

"Not that we don't appreciate you letting us be here, but…why are bad things showing up?"

"There was a slight glitch in the system, but I have fixed that now, Captain Kirk. I'm sure your crew will enjoy their time here. It will only analyze your good and pleasurable memories now, and your good wishes."

"I'm glad of that," Solan said.

Jim thought he was going to have to get Solan to tell him what he had wished for before. "So there won't be any more danger?" Jim asked.

"None, Captain," the caretaker said. "And I am sorry that you were frightened."

"Why is that building over there as though it's a communications center?"

"It's all part of the program."

"So if anything else shows up around here, we'll know it's real if it's something bad, right?"

"Are you expecting something bad?"

"I don't know right now. Can just anyone come to this planet?"

"Yes."

"Would you know it if any transmissions were sent from here? Is there anywhere that anyone can send a transmission?"

"Only if they have their own equipment. When people come here, they are here for recreation, not to communicate with the outside galaxy."

"Right."

"Captain, you and your crew are welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you. We may just stay here a few days after all."

The caretaker bowed his head and left. Jim blew out a breath. "Well, I feel better about that now," he said. He looked at Solan. "You have to tell me what you dreamed up."

"No," Solan replied and turned to go back to the quarters complex.

"Come on, Solan. I'm your captain, and your friend."

"I don't tell my friends everything."

"It can't be that bad."

Solan stopped and looked at Jim. "Just be careful what you wish for," he said.

Jim laughed as they were walking. "It must have been something pretty wild," he said.

They went into the building and Solan stopped at his door. "Just don't think about any past…girlfriends," he said and went on in.

Jim laughed as he went on to his own room. Spock came from his room when he heard them in the hallway. "Captain, did you find the caretaker?" he asked.

"I did," Jim said. "He said there was a glitch in the program that was causing it to bring up all our bad memories and thoughts, but he assures me that now, it won't bring up anything but good ones."

"Do you trust him?"

"I don't see why we shouldn't. He said we can stay here as long as we want. I think we should stay here a while. If anything bad shows up now, we'll know it's real."

"Captain, I am not certain that this is the right place to stay because the crew will be off-guard and will be unaware that anything dangerous is really happening."

"We'll just have to let them know, Spock. I think we've had enough excitement for the night. I'm going back to bed."

"Good night, Captain."

"Night."

Jim went back to his room and was glad Carol was still asleep because he did not want to have to explain all this to her tonight…or at least, he thought she was asleep until he got into the bed. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Can't I tell you in the morning?" Jim asked.

"I would rather know now."

"Well, I found out everything around here is a holographic presentation like a holodeck, and I almost got into a fight with a bunch of holographic Klingons, and then I talked to the guy who is the caretaker of this place, and he said that there had been a glitch in the system but it's fixed now so no more bad stuff will show up."

Carol just stared at him a moment and did not say anything. "Good night, Jim," she said and lay down.

"Good night."

Jim and the crew stayed on Omicron Delta for a few days, and a lot of weird things happened, but nothing bad. Jim thought everyone was more rested than they had been in months, but they had to get back to the Enterprise. He was glad to be back on the ship. However, he thought their trouble would start again once they were out in space. He could not understand why the Klingons had not showed up there on the planet, but he could only assume that whomever their leak was had not gotten a message out to the Klingons before they reached the planet, and could not send one on the planet because there were no communications there, and they could not get onto the Enterprise. He knew now that that had to be the way the Klingons were tracking them…through a message, not that they were "tracking" them with some sort of tracking device. He supposed letting it be known that they suspected someone on the ship caused their leak to go into hiding for the time being.

"The ship is ready for departure, Captain," Spock said as he came onto the Bridge.

"All systems are online, Sir," Sulu added.

"Let's get going then," Jim said and sat down in the captain's chair.

They were soon on their way again, and Jim wondered what would happen next. He knew they would find another planet to explore soon. He was sure it would not be as exciting as the last one they were on, but he had had enough of fantasy. He and Carol had enjoyed living their fantasies on that planet, and she had even dreamed up babysitters.

"Where do we go next?" Spock asked.

"I haven't studied that very closely yet," Jim said. "But I'm about to. I'll let you know later."

"Captain, might I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"I have observed information about the planet Monea. I would like to see this planet that is entirely composed of water, and analyze what keeps it together."

Jim considered that. " _Entirely_ of water?" he asked. "You mean there's nothing at all but water?"

"That is the mystery, Captain."

"Oh. So you want to find out."

"Exactly."

"Sounds very interesting. Maybe it'll keep us out of trouble if we're on a planet like that."

"I am not certain. However, I believe it will be a very interesting subject of study."

"I think you're right. Mister Sulu, take us to Monea."

"Yes sir," Sulu replied.

Bones had to take his last treatment for the Xenopolycythemia. He was certainly glad it was the last treatment. He lay in the medical bay waiting when Jim came in. "Your last treatment," Jim said. "I'm glad you're getting it before we reach our destination."

"What are we supposed to do on a planet that's made of water?" Bones asked.

"See why it's like that. Find out if it has anything under that water."

"Wow. What an adventure. How do you go down to a planet like that?"

"We have sea craft aboard, Bones."

"You're gonna go down to that planet? What if there are some sort of giant creatures in all that water that would love to eat something besides each other for a change?"

Jim shook his head. "Bones, where's your adventurous spirit?"

"It left a long time ago."

The nurse came over to Bones with his IV. Jim moved to the other side of the bed and sat down. "You don't have to stay with me," Bones said.

"I want to," Jim replied. "No one else is here with you."

"Well, I just didn't feel like seeing Andrea anymore. I think the feeling was mutual. I think she was just infatuated."

"Are you sure you gave her a chance?"

"I told you how I feel about that."

"It's up to you. I'm not arguing with you about it."

Bones grimaced as the nurse started his IV. "You know, IV's are still given the same as always," he said trying to get his mind off the pain that was coming.

"I guess there aren't too many ways to put things directly into your body," Jim replied.

"Jim, can't you just…leave?"

"Why?"

"I just don't like anyone seeing me like this."

"Bones, I'm your friend."

"I know, but…"

Jim frowned, but he stood up. "If that's the way you want it," he said. "I'll see you later."

Jim walked out of the medical bay. He had thought Bones needed someone with him, but he would not be there if he did not want him to. He would just check on him later like he had with each treatment. He knew they caused Bones a lot of pain and caused him to be sick, but he still wanted to be there with him.

Jim went down to the weapons bay where Carol was working again. She had taken the baby with her, and Jim smiled as he saw him lying in his cradle while she worked. "Hey," he said. "How's this working out?"

"It's working fine," Carol replied.

Jim looked at Alex, who smiled at him. "I can take him a while if you want me to. I'm not doing much. We're on our way to Monea."

"I heard. I think I'm getting used to having him with me all the time."

"Just wait till he starts crawling."

"That will be a challenge."

Jim picked Alex up. "Hey, little fella," he said. "Are you helping Mommy keep this ship running right?"

"Don't encourage him," Carol said. "He's liable to be like you when he grows up and be trying to captain a ship before he's twenty."

"Hey, he can't help it if he's a genius like his father."

Carol just stopped and looked at him. "What about his mother?"

"So, he's getting a double dose." Jim smiled as he loved her reaction to his teasing.

"We may have a problem. He'll be independent and smart and think he knows everything by the time he's a teenager."

"Don't they all?"

"I suppose."

Jim sat in the floor to play with the baby, and Carol almost laughed. The captain of a starship sitting in the floor…but he did not forget to be a daddy. She had wondered what he would do as a dad, but he had definitely surprised her taking on that role.

Four days later, they were arriving at Monea…the water planet. "Captain, I am picking up readings on the planet," Spock said.

Jim stood there looking out the view port. "Like what?" he asked.

"I am not certain."

"Life readings?"

"Many beneath the surface of the water. However, there appears to be faint life readings inside the structures. They could be shielded."

"Structures?"

"Yes. It appears this planet is not uninhabited after all."

"Uhura, hail them."

Uhura sent the hail. "Captain, we're receiving a reply."

"On screen."

Jim looked at the screen, and a being appeared who gave all the appearance of being a creature that should be living on a water world. He was gray in color, almost like a dolphin, and had large eyes that were both on the front of his head, but they were blue. His face was almost like that of a frog, but almost human as well, and he had fin-like projections on the sides of his head where his ears were.

"Greetings," the being said with a voice that sounded almost like he was under water.

"Greetings," Jim replied. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise."

"I am Findar, leader of the Moneans. Why do you come to our planet?"

"We actually didn't realize this planet was inhabited," Jim answered honestly. "We're explorers, and were curious about the planet."

"You have never been to a water world, Captain?"

"No sir."

"You are welcome to visit, but you may not take anything from here unless it is approved."

"That's fine with us."

"We have had rather unpleasant visitors recently, so you will understand if the inhabitants here are…cautious."

"I assure you that you have nothing to fear from us."

"How many will be visiting?"

"At least four for now."

"I will send you coordinates for your landing party, and we await your arrival."

"Thank you."

The transmission ended, and Jim looked at Spock and Bones. "What do you think?" Jim asked.

"This should be a very interesting away mission, Captain," Spock replied.

Bones was still looking out the view port at the planet. "Just because they look and act friendly doesn't mean they are," he said. "Maybe he's a little too friendly."

"I don't know, Bones," Jim replied, just glad that his friend was up and well. "Let's just make sure we have equipment with us as a precaution."

"You mean, in case they get mad at you and throw us off the platform?"

"Bones. Why would they get mad at me?"

"Well, you're not the best negotiator in the galaxy."

"Doctor, he will not be negotiating this time," Spock pointed out.

"So you agree with him?" Jim asked. "Never mind. Don't answer that. Let's just get ready to go down there."

"You said four would be on the away team. Who is the fourth?"

"Solan. He seems to have a knack for knowing how to get around on strange worlds."

"Captain, are you expecting trouble?" Spock asked as they stood at the turbo lift.

"Spock, if there's one thing we've learned on this mission, it's to always expect trouble."

Jim looked at Sulu. "Mister Sulu, you have the conn until Mister Scott returns."

"Yes sir."

Jim, Spock, and Bones were soon ready to be transported and went to the transporter room, where they met Solan, who was dressed in his usual attire for leaving the ship…and not looking like a Starfleet officer except for his insignia. Jim and the others were not wearing exactly what they usually wore either. They had analyzed the temperature on the planet and it was a rather cold climate, although damp, of course, much like the weather in the Northern Atlantic Ocean on Earth in the early Spring time. Monea revolved around a sun, but it was a very cloudy and rainy planet, so they were wearing jackets this time.

"I'm putting you down at the coordinates we were given, Sir," Scotty said. "You should be right at the door of the platform…although, I might add, you're probably going to get wet."

Jim scowled at that. "From the rain, right?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Good luck."

"Thank you, Mister Scott. Energize."

"Here we go again," Bones said as the transporter started.

They were soon on the platform which was a smooth, grayish blue color, and the structure they were facing looked almost like a glowing blue bubble. It was not transparent but they could see it was lit from within.

They looked around them at the world they were now on, and it was definitely raining. The place they were at looked like just a platform in the middle of a tossing ocean. It was rather dark but not as dark as Qualor II had been.

The doors to the structure opened, and Findar came out. Jim and the others thought he was strange to look at on the view screen, but in person was rather intimidating. However, he bowed slightly in greeting. "Captain Kirk, welcome to Monea," he said.

"Thank you," Jim replied.

"Won't you come inside?"

"Yes."

They followed Findar through the doors. He was taller than them, but not unusually tall, and wore a cape-like robe over what looked like a diving suit, which was almost the same color as his skin…or scales, which looked to be very smooth. The cape was white, and certainly contrasted with his skin.

If Findar's appearance was amazing, the inside of the structure was awesome. It was lit to brilliance but the walls were almost transparent so one could see out, although they had not been able to see in.

"Well, I've never been anywhere like this," Solan said. "I've heard of this planet though. They have structures down under these oceans too."

"This is amazing," Bones commented. "Why couldn't we see in?"

"It is apparently made of some substance that is transparent from only one side," Spock said as he was scanning with a tricorder.

"I can see that." Bones looked down as they walked. "Unbelievable. Jim, are you looking at this?"

Jim looked down and he could see some of the underwater structures Solan had mentioned, and they were not all blue. "Yeah, I see it, Bones," he said. "It's beautiful."

"I wish the others could see this."

Jim looked at Solan. "How do you know about this planet?" he asked.

"You guys are not the first people to ever be out here," Solan said. "I've been around. Haven't visited this one but heard of it."

Jim wondered just how long Solan had been wandering around space. They soon came to a large chamber which had chairs to sit in that resembled the blue bubble they were in, but around the walls, it looked like pearls of all colors, and they seemed to have a soft glow as well as the wall.

Findar sat down. "Have a seat," he said.

Jim and the others sat down in their own separate chairs. Jim was surprised at how the chair seemed to conform around him. It was definitely comfortable.

"You wish to explore our planet," Findar said.

"Yes," Jim replied. "It's definitely amazing. Like I said, we're explorers and we were curious about the planet."

"Many are who travel this way, especially those whose habitat is water. And those who seek dominance over others."

"Dominance?"

"Yes. We recently had visitors who believed it would be easy to take over our planet because we are a peace-loving species. I assure you, it is not."

Jim looked at Spock and the others. He thought there must be defenses they did not know about. "We are peace-loving people too," Jim said.

"Then we should have no problems. You may explore this planet, but as I said before, do not take anything without approval," Findar said.

"We would never."

"My daughter, Leona, will be your guide."

A female came into the room. She had a long white braid that only hung from the back of her head, and she was dressed much the same as her father. However, her skin tone was light purplish, and seemed to glisten.

Jim and the others stood up. Leona came over to them and bowed slightly. "If you are ready," she said.

"We are," Jim replied.

"Enjoy your stay," Findar said.

Jim, Spock, Bones, and Solan followed Leona to another area of the _bubble,_ and there was what they assumed to be a lift, which they entered, and knew they were on their way down. Bones was standing beside Jim. "We're down under the ocean," Bones whispered.

"I guess we're getting the guest tour," Jim said.

"I sure hope they're not going to suddenly try to trap us down here."

"Bones, would you relax?"

The lift soon stopped and they walked out into what was obviously another bubble, but this one was not transparent. They walked down a corridor that seemed to glow from within with soft white light, but had a greenish tint to it. Bones touched the wall and it fell cool. He had thought it would feel warm.

They soon came to the end of the corridor, and were in what looked like a large cavern which glowed from within like the corridor had, but there was a bluish tint to the light. This place had fountains in it with sparkling water, and what looked like jewels and pearls on the walls and ceiling…and it all seemed to have its own light.

"What are those?" Jim asked pointing.

"They are from the oceans," Leona said. "There is much beauty below but we do not stay in water at all times. Therefore, we bring some of the beauty with us."

"It's very beautiful."

"Thank you. You cannot get lost now. You simply follow the corridors and there is much to explore."

"You're leaving us now?"

"When you are ready to leave, you may use one of the communication grids, and if you should become lost, just ask, but do not attempt to return to the top without assistance."

Jim and the others just stood there after Leona left. "I thought she was supposed to guide us the whole way," Solan said.

"I did too," Jim replied. "I guess she was just getting us to the right place. Maybe there are areas we can't visit."

"That is logical," Spock said. "They would most likely have living areas which are private."

"Yeah. Well, where should we go first?"

"Are we staying together or are we going our separate ways?"

"I don't know. We can wander around here a while I guess. I wonder if they can take us out into the ocean."

"Jim, we _are_ in the ocean," Bones reminded him.

"You know what I mean."

"You mean, like swimming?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if it's all the same to you, I'd just as soon stay right here. And don't you think it's odd that they just turn us loose in here?"

"Bones, do you have to bring up doom and gloom?"

"I'm not bringing up doom and gloom, I'm just pointing out facts."

"Let's try to have a little optimism that there is actually good in the universe."

Jim paused a moment. "Spock, you and Solan go that way, and Bones and I will go this way," he said. "Let's fan out a little, but stay in touch."

"Yes Captain," Spock replied.

Jim and Bones walked on to one side of a fountain there in the chamber. There were other Moneans there, but they definitely did not all wear the same colors, and their skin was not all the same color either. "This is quite a place," Bones said as he was scanning with a tricorder, which he put away and took out a medical tricorder. "They definitely don't have the same internal structure that we have."

"You think they're amphibians?" Jim asked.

"No. I _know_ they are. They have gills and lungs. They most likely live part of the time here and swim out there too. I wonder what other types of creatures live here. Maybe it's not always stormy."

"Maybe we'll see some different ones as we go along."

They walked around through the sparkling cavern and soon came to another corridor at the same time that Spock and Solan did. "This appears to be the only linking cavern," Spock said.

"That must be why she said we couldn't get lost," Jim replied. "Maybe there's only one way out and one way into all these places."

"Until you just come to the end of it?" Bones asked.

"I guess we'll see."

The next chamber they came to was much larger than the previous one, and almost looked like a mall. "You think they have a lot of visitors to this planet?" Solan asked.

"He said they have visitors," Jim said. "I didn't see any other ships though."

"This place could be endless. What if it extends all the way around the planet?"

"Well, we're not going to explore the whole thing, I'm sure." Jim looked at Spock. "Are you getting any readings about the planet?"

"None that tell much about the planet itself, but much about the structures. They are made of a substance that is unknown to the Federation."

"I guess they can know about it now."

"It seems to be a very sturdy substance, almost as hard as diamond on the surface."

"Diamond? How would they be able to build all this out of it if it's as hard as diamond?"

"I do not know. We do not know everything about this world, nor its way of engineering such structures."

Jim looked at the smoothness of the structure they were in. "It almost looks like it's alive," he said. "Where does the light come from?"

"Maybe they have a big power source somewhere," Bones said. "How does this thing keep that ocean out? Do any of them ever crack under the pressure and…" He cut that short as the others all looked at him. "Okay, okay. You have to admit, it's a lot of water pressure."

"He just got through saying it's almost as hard as diamond," Jim reminded him. He walked over to the wall and touched it. "It's not even warm with all that light coming from it."

"Well, it's not exactly warm in this place anyway. I'm glad we have jackets on." Bones touched the wall again. "It's really smooth, isn't it?"

"Yeah…seamless. Like it wasn't made with tools."

"What are you getting at?"

Spock began scanning the structure with the tricorder, and Bones began using his medical tricorder. "Jim, I'm getting some faint biological readings inside this structure," he said. He was silent a moment as he looked at the readings. "It's like a circulatory system." He looked at Jim. "You think it's…alive?"

Jim scowled at that as he touched the smooth surface. "You think this is an exoskeleton?" he asked.

"As hard as diamond?"

"Well, it's part of this planet."

"This is awesome," Solan said as he touched the wall. "So, we're walking around inside a living creature? What does it eat?"

Bones looked at him. "Now who's bringing up doom? You think it digests beings for food occasionally?"

"I doubt it," Jim said. "Maybe it absorbs nutrients from the water."

"And the Moneans live inside it. It's like a symbiosis. It gives them light and a place to be out of the water, and they care for it."

"Captain, I believe Nyota would enjoy seeing this place," Spock said. "And I believe the rest of the crew would as well."

"I agree, Mister Spock," Jim replied as he was looking up at the top of the cavern they were in. It seemed like a cavern, but it was very smooth. "You think it breathes?"

"Maybe it absorbs oxygen from the water," Bones suggested. "Or maybe something else. It's definitely alive, Jim."

"What about the transparent one? How did that happen?"

"I don't know. Maybe that one isn't like the rest."

"It makes its own light."

They all walked around a while longer, and then went back to the first cavern they had been in. "She said we could contact them from the terminal there," Jim said. He went over to it and pressed the "call" button.

Leona's face appeared on the screen. "Captain, are you ready to return already?" she asked.

"Yes," Jim replied. "I would like to talk to your father about letting more of our crew visit."

"I will be down shortly."

Jim and the others waited. "I still wonder how they keep the water out," Bones said. "That's a lot of water."

"Well, if it's a living creature with no seams, it's like you and me," Jim replied. "It wouldn't let water in that it doesn't want to."

"I guess you're right. I wonder how long it can live like this."

"Maybe we can get some of these questions answered."

Leona soon arrived and they went back to the top "bubble", where Findar was. "Did you enjoy your short tour, Captain Kirk?" he asked.

"Yes," Jim replied. "It's very beautiful, and very interesting. The…bubbles are alive, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"How long do they live?" Bones asked.

"We have not had any to die, so that is a mystery."

"How do they keep the water out?"

"They are a water species as we are."

"What about this transparent one?" Jim asked.

"It's a mystery to us as well."

"So you just live in a symbiosis with them?"

"Yes."

"Are there any dangerous creatures in the oceans?"

"You don't have oceans on your world?"

"Of course."

"No dangerous creatures? All oceans have some sort of creatures that do not like to be disturbed. I understand you would like others from your crew to visit."

"If that's possible," Jim said. "This place is amazing."

"It is okay as long as they follow the rules."

"I assure you they will."

Just then, Jim's communicator whistled at him. He walked away from Findar to answer it. "Kirk here," he said.

"Captain, a message was just sent from the ship," Uhura said.

"By whom?"

"We don't know. It was routed through more than one channel."

"Who could do that?"

"I'm not sure, Captain, but we're trying to run it down."

"Can you tell where it went?"

"No."

"It's safe to assume that it must have been sent to the Klingons, and we can assume that they now know that we're here. I would hate to bring them to this world. You can't imagine."

"I would like to see it."

"I wanted the rest of you to see it but…"

"We will understand, Captain."

"Maybe we can stop by again when our five year mission is over. Keep trying to find out where that message came from."

"Yes Captain."

"Kirk out."

Jim put his communicator away. A message was all it took to mess up their whole time. Whomever the culprit was could not send messages when they were on Omicron Delta, but now, they had access to communications equipment again. He just hoped that if they left this planet, the Klingons would not come here. He would have to leave a warning with Findar.

Bones was standing beside him. "I heard that," he said.

"We have to get out of here," Jim replied.

"What if they're already on their way? Are we gonna leave this planet defenseless?"

Jim went back over to Findar and told him what was happening. "Klingons," Findar said. "We have encountered them before. Do not worry about us, Captain Kirk. It is our planet, and we will defend it."

Jim did not think Findar and his people looked much like warriors, but he supposed anyone was capable of fighting if they were threatened. "We'll leave, and maybe they won't come here," he said.

"You and your crew are welcome to stay. You would probably be surprised to know that we can even house your ship, and it will never touch the water."

Jim scowled at that. "I'd rather not bring trouble to you if we can avoid it, but we would like to stop by again."

"You are welcome here."

"Thank you."

Jim contacted Scotty and told him to transport them back to the ship. He would just as soon be on the Enterprise with his family.


	14. Chapter 14

When Jim was back aboard the Enterprise, he went straight to the Bridge. "Have you found out anything?" he asked as he approached Uhura.

"Not yet, Captain," she said. "Whoever did this is very good at it."

"Are you saying it's impossible?"

"No. I'm just saying it's going to take time."

"I hope they get another message out that we're leaving Monea. If a message is sent, let it go. I want to keep the Klingons away from here if we can."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim went over to his chair. "Take us out of here, Mister Sulu," he said.

They were soon on their way again. Spock and Bones came onto the Bridge. "Do you believe our traitor will attempt to send another message to the Klingons?" Spock asked.

"We won't let it get around that we came back to the ship because of that," Jim said. "Let's just say we didn't find anything interesting down there."

"Wow," Bones said.

"Just for now. We have to keep them from knowing that we know they sent a message." Jim looked at Bones. "I know you kinda broke it off with Andrea, but…"

"You want me to talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"I'll try, but she might not want to see me."

"Just try."

Bones left the Bridge. He did not like deceiving anyone like this but it was for the good of the ship. He went to the medical bay first to think of what he wanted to say, and he thought maybe he should pretend he went there to tell her about Monea…but that would give away their idea that it was nothing interesting. He sat down and leaned on his elbow. He had to talk to Jim more about this. He pressed the intercom button that went straight to Jim's communicator.

"Yeah," Jim answered.

"Jim, can you come to the medical bay?" Bones asked.

"Sure."

Jim was soon there. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Why do we have to say there was nothing special about Monea?" Bones asked. "I thought about using that for a reason to go see her but…"

"You can't think of anything else? You could just tell her the truth."

"About the whole thing?"

"Yeah."

"I sure wish I knew where you're going with this."

"Anything to keep the Klingons away from that planet."

"Right. Okay, I'll give it a try. What if she won't even talk to me?"

"At least you will have tried."

Bones left the medical bay and went to Andrea's quarters. He took a deep breath before he rang the door chime, and after a moment, the door slid open. Andrea was at her desk working. "Why, Doctor McCoy, I didn't expect to see you," she said as she stood up.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you about Monea," Bones said. "And apologize for being so…dense."

Andrea smiled. "Come on in."

Bones went in and he felt nervous about this whole thing. He did not like deception but at least he would be telling her the truth…but that was a figure of speech because it was only to cause her to flush her own self out.

"So what was it like on the water world?" Andrea asked as they sat down.

"It was unbelievable," Bones said. "They had these spheres that looked like bubbles, and we found out they were…alive."

"Alive?"

"Yes. They actually had a circulatory system. They and the Moneans are like a symbiosis. They live together."

"That sounds so beautiful."

"It was beautiful. The spheres made their own light from within."

"Wow. I wish I could have seen it."

Bones considered what he wanted to say next. "The captain thought it best that we leave," he said.

"Why?"

"They discovered that a message had been sent from the ship, and he was afraid the Klingons would show up at that planet. He wanted to stop that from happening if he could."

"He's afraid they would destroy that fragile environment?"

"Yeah."

Andrea moved closer to Bones. "Leonard, I thought we weren't seeing each other anymore," she said.

"I guess I missed you," Bones replied. As he said that, he thought he would feel guilty, but he realized it was the truth. "I kinda like having someone to talk to."

"So do I…especially if it's you."

Bones could not keep from smiling at that comment. "You really know how to flatter a person," he said.

"I'd like to _flatter_ you even more."

"I don't think I knew how much I missed this until now."

Jim made his way down to the weapon's bay again to see Carol. "Captain on deck!" someone said.

Just then, the young Artemus Gordon hurried to meet the captain when he knew he was there. Jim was almost to the area where Carol worked when Artemus, or Artie, as everyone called him, caught up with him. "Captain!" he said.

Jim stopped. "Mister Gordon," he said.

"Captain, I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay."

"I guess you know I like to invent things."

"I've heard. You've made some interesting improvements to the ship."

"Thank you, Sir."

"So, what have you got this time?"

"I have a way to track these messages that are being sent from the ship, Captain."

Jim scowled. "You do?"

"Yes. I have a way to track these secret messages, and when it arrives, we get a signal back that it has reached its destination and where that is."

"You can do that?"

"In theory. I would like to try it, Sir."

"Have you talked to Scotty?"

"Not yet. He doesn't like my inventions."

Jim smiled. "I'm not surprised, but this one sounds like it could be very interesting…and helpful."

"Then I can do it?"

"Talk to Mister Scott and Uhura, and I'll consider it after their recommendation."

"Yes sir."

Jim went on to where Carol was working. He thought that invention would be the perfect thing for them this time. Carol was working in a different area today, but he found her. "Hi, Babe," he said.

Carol looked at him as he was smiling. "Hi, Dear," she replied.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Everything is working perfectly. Just making a few adjustments, and maintenance. You would be surprised how slowly these things can start working if they're left alone too long without using them."

"Hmm. Maybe we should go find the Klingons."

"Jim."

Jim got down into the small area where she was working. "Hey, this is kinda cozy," he said as he was right behind her.

"You always say that," Carol said. "What did you come down here for?"

"I always like to see you and the little one after I go on an away mission."

Carol turned around toward him and kissed him. "What was Monea like? And why did we leave so suddenly?"

Jim frowned. "Well, it was one of the most beautiful, and unusual places I've ever seen. The living structures…were alive. The inside walls of it were so smooth. I knew they couldn't have built it, and they grew that way."

"So the structures are…living creatures?"

"I don't know if you would call them creatures. They were kinda like coral, but a lot smoother. They created their own light from within."

"Wow. I wish I could have seen that."

"I wish I could have taken you there, but Uhura said there was a message sent from the ship. I didn't want the Klingons to show up there at that beautiful place. Findar said they could hide our ship and it would never touch the water and we could stay there as long as we liked, but…"

"You didn't want to endanger his world."

Jim shook his head. "There has to be a way to get those Klingons off our tail," he said. "Are they gonna keep following us all over the galaxy?"

"So far they have. What is their ultimate goal?"

"I don't really know. I think it has just become revenge to Totrak. He was pretty angry that Bones and I escaped from his ship. He was after me because he thought it would sway the peace talks, but I couldn't convince him that it wouldn't. I offered to talk to the admiral for them but they didn't trust me, and I'm sure they don't now."

"There are just some things you can't do anything about, Jim," Carol said. She kissed him again. "You can't save the whole galaxy."

"I know, but until they get off our tail, we can't really explore these planets because the Klingons would show up."

"Perhaps it would have been better to stay on Monea, and let the Klingons come. If the Moneans could have helped us…"

"But if they had gotten hurt, or that beautiful place destroyed…I couldn't let that happen. We have to find out who this leak is and find out why they're doing it."

"You still think it's Andrea?"

"I'm not sure of that. Bones is trying to find out."

"How?"

"Well, he is involved with her."

"He must be unhappy about that. He doesn't like deception. Don't you think that the closer he gets to her, the harder it will be if we do find out she's the one?"

Jim frowned. "I've thought of that."

"You're using your friend. Do you think that's right? How far do you go to get information, Jim?"

Jim just looked at her a moment. "You think I'm using him?" he asked.

"Aren't you? You're playing a lousy game with his feelings. You sent him to see her knowing that he's been having such a hard time with this?"

"Boy, you really know how to make me feel like a worm."

"That's not what I'm trying to do, Jim, and you know it."

"I know. I know you're right. Just hearing it said makes it seem so much worse, but I already talked him into it now."

"He knows she's a suspect at least."

"Yeah, but I think that was the main reason he stopped seeing her. I think he missed her. I sure didn't have to persuade him to go see her."

"Is there anyone else you suspect?"

Jim shook his head. "No," he said. "But Uhura's trying to run down the source of that message, and if she does, maybe we will have a new suspect." He looked at Carol and smiled. "You know, I kinda like this uniform you wear all the time."

"Why?" Carol asked.

"It shows all your curves."

"Jim Kirk, are you trying to get fresh with me?"

"Yeah."

Carol laughed, and then they kissed. "So, how's Alex been today?" he asked.

They both looked down at the baby who was lying in his cradle. "He's happy as a clam," Carol said.

"That must be because he has a good mother."

"I can't take all the credit."

Jim kissed her again. "I better get back up there and see if Uhura has found anything," he said.

"See you later."

Jim went back through the weapon's bay, getting the same reaction he always got… _Captain on Deck!_ He did an informal solute to them as he passed by. "Great job, everyone." He thought they should be used to him coming down there by now, and not be so nervous about it.

Jim arrived at the Bridge. "Captain on the Bridge!"

Sometimes, Jim wished his presence did not have to be announced like some kind of warning. He went to Uhura's station. "You found anything yet?" he asked.

"Captain, it seems like the message originated on Deck Fourteen," Uhura said. "There aren't many people who work down there all the time."

"Ensign Morris, Lieutenant Phillips, and Ensign Styles. I hardly ever see them."

"But you're going to see them today. Right?"

"Right. I think the captain is going to start popping up in all sorts of unusual places."

Jim left the Bridge and headed down into the lower decks, but Spock caught up with him. "Captain, do you need someone to accompany you?" he asked.

"Not really," Jim said. "You should look after the Bridge. I'm trying to find out who's betraying us."

"That is usually the chief security officer's job."

Jim stopped and looked at Spock. "You think I'm stepping on your toes or something?"

"No, Captain. However, I thought you would ask me to investigate your suspicions."

"Sometimes I just like to do things for myself, Spock. It has no reflection on you. I just want to let everyone on this ship know that I might just show up anywhere."

"Yes, Captain. I will remain on the Bridge."

"Thank you, Spock, but uh, if we do get a definite suspect, I'll let you arrest them."

"Thank you, Jim."

Jim smiled as he walked on. He passed by the medical bay and decided to stop by and let Bones know that they might have another suspect, but Bones was not there, so he went on his way. The lower main computer core, and Deck 14, was practically on the bottom of the ship. He definitely never spent much time down there.

Jim reached the lower deck and walked down the empty corridors, which were mostly lined with computer stuff…as he called it. He knew some about this core, but not near as much as the ones who worked down here. He soon came upon Lieutenant Phillips. His mouth dropped open as he saw Jim come around the corner. He stood at attention. "Captain!" he said.

"At ease," Jim said.

"Sir, what brings you down here?"

"Just checking things out. How's everything going?"

"Fine, Sir. Did you have any particular question?"

"Has anyone been down here who doesn't work here?"

Lieutenant Phillips seemed to be caught off-guard by that question. "I wasn't aware that others weren't allowed, Sir," he said.

"I didn't say that," Jim replied. "I said has anyone been down here who doesn't work here."

"Well, there have been several who walked through."

"Lieutenant, stand at attention."

Phillips stood at attention. "Are you trying to avoid my question?" he asked.

"No Sir."

"Has anyone sent any unauthorized messages from this deck?"

Phillips swallowed hard. "Not that I know of, Sir," he said.

Jim stared at him a moment. "Have _you_ sent any unauthorized messages?"

"No Sir."

Jim did not think he was getting a straight answer. "I'll ask you this: has Andrea Farnsworth been down here?"

Phillips hesitated a moment. "Yes sir. She visits sometimes."

"Who is she visiting?"

"Ensign Styles, Sir."

Jim scowled at that. "What for?" he asked.

"I-I don't know, Sir."

"Lieutenant, we're going to talk again, and the next time I ask you a question, I want a straight answer."

"Yes Sir."

Jim walked on further down the corridor, and soon found Ensign Styles who had basically the same reaction when he saw the captain. He stood at attention. "Captain," he said.

"Yeah, it's me," Jim replied. "Stay at attention." He stood in front of Ensign Styles. "Has Andrea Farnsworth been coming down here to see you?"

Styles hesitated for just a moment. "She's been here, Sir," he said. "I wouldn't say she has come particularly to see me."

"Why am I not getting a straight answer down here? I'm the captain of this ship, and when I ask a question, I expect an answer. Did she ask you to send a message for her and route it through several channels?"

"No Sir."

"Did she send a message from here?"

"Not that I know of, Sir?"

"What is she coming down here to see you for?"

"She's my sister, Sir."

It was Jim's turn to be surprised now. "I didn't know that," he said.

"We thought we wouldn't be able to be on the same ship if anyone knew," Styles said.

Jim scowled at that. "Why would you think that?" he asked. "But she's been down here, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Was she here earlier today?"

"Yes sir."

"Where's Ensign Morris?" Jim asked.

"I suppose she's at her usual station," Styles answered.

Jim had a slight glare as he walked on. What else was going on on this ship that he did not know about? He soon found Ensign Morris and she was working at her station, and she was surprised to see the captain there as well. He just stopped in front of her wondering if he was going to get the same run-around. "You know Andrea Farnsworth?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Ensign Morris answered.

"Does she come down here a lot?"

"Not a lot, Sir, but she does visit."

"To see her brother."

"Yes sir."

"Ensign, did she send a message from here? Lieutenant Uhura tracked a message down that was sent without authorization, and it came from this section of the ship. Did Andrea send a message?"

"I don't know, Sir," Morris replied. "I honestly don't know."

Jim just stood there a moment. "Where would anyone send a message from in this section?" he asked.

"There's only one place, Sir," Morris answered.

"Show me."

Jim followed her to the main controls and she showed him where one could send a message from. "Who all has access to this?" he asked.

"We usually can't send messages from here except within the ship," Morris said.

"I realize that, but someone had sent this message from here and routed it through several channels to get it off the ship."

"That's a very complicated job, Sir."

"Could you do it?"

"I suppose I could if I thought about it."

"But Lieutenant Phillips would? And what about Ensign Styles?"

"I'm sure Lieutenant Phillips would."

"Have you seen him sending any messages?"

"No sir, I…"

Ensign Morris suddenly looked alarmed, and Jim did not have time to turn around before he felt a pinprick in his neck. He reached up and pulled a tiny dart from his neck as he stumbled backward. He looked around to see Ensign Styles standing behind him with a small gun.

"What are you doing!?" Ensign Morris exclaimed.

Jim did not hear the reply as he fell to the floor. He knew he had found his culprits but…he was too late…


	15. Chapter 15

Spock sat in the captain's chair studying a schematic of that part of space. He wondered which planet the captain would want to visit next. He knew Jim felt as though he were running from the Klingons now and did not want to bring danger to any planets if he could help it. He thought they would eventually have to stand their ground in order to end this pursuit. He was beginning to wonder what was keeping Jim so long. He had not heard anything from him since he went down to the lower decks. He pressed the communicator button. "Captain," he said and waited a moment. "Captain." Of course, he still did not get a reply. "Mister Sulu, can you locate the captain?"

Sulu did a scan. "I'm not picking up any readings on the captain," he said.

"Not even in the lower deck of the ship?"

"No, Sir." Sulu looked around at Spock. "Didn't he go down there to…"

Spock stood up. "Red alert! Security to Deck Fourteen!" he said. "Mister Sulu, you have the conn!" He left the Bridge.

Uhura was now standing up. She thought he must have found the ones responsible for sending messages. Would they actually attack the captain onboard the ship?!

Spock hurried down to Deck 14, and Solan was there at almost the same time. "What's going on?" he asked.

"The captain has disappeared," Spock said.

"Disappeared? How?"

"That is what we must find out. He came to this area because it is where the secret message was routed from the ship. I have not heard from him since and the computer cannot locate him."

"Would they actually attack the captain on his own ship? That's pretty bold."

"Desperate people take desperate actions when they realize they are about to be found out."

Five more security officers arrived. "We must search this section," Spock said. "Detain anyone you find."

The others began moving through the deck, but they found no one except Ensign Morris, who was unconscious. Solan felt for a pulse. "She's alive," he said.

"Perhaps we are not dealing with murderers then," Spock replied. "Just traitors."

"How could they get the captain off the ship?"

"I do not know. There have been no ships in the vicinity."

"But we haven't stopped for anything."

"I do not believe he has been taken from the ship, but simply is being concealed."

"How do we find him, and whoever has him?"

Spock was thinking about that. "I believe their first priority would be to try and find a way off the ship," he said.

"The shuttle bay!"

Spock took out his communicator as he and Solan were running. "Security to the shuttle bay," he said. "The rest of you continue to search this area."

Spock and Solan ran to the shuttle bay which was very quiet. "What if they're in one of the shuttles?" Solan asked.

Spock opened his communicator again. "Spock to Bridge," he said.

"Sulu here."

"Mister Sulu, are you reading anything in the shuttle bay?"

"No unusual activity, Sir."

"Can you locate Ensign Styles and Lieutenant Phillips?"

Sulu was silent a moment. "Nothing, Sir."

"They have obviously found a way to conceal themselves and the captain. Use cameras, Mister Sulu, and try to locate them."

"Yes sir."

Solan was beginning to search the shuttles in the shuttle bay. His ship was even in there. "Spock," he said. "The cargo bays on my ship can hide something from scanners."

"Can they access your ship?"

"It's in the shuttle bay. It's not locked up."

"It is a place to start."

They entered Solan's ship, and Solan removed the coverings of the cargo bays while Spock held his phaser ready, but there was no one there. "Well, it was a thought," Solan said.

Spock thought a moment and took out his communicator. "Mister Sulu, has Lieutenant Phillips been in the shuttle bay for any reason?" he asked.

Sulu looked at the records. "He shouldn't be, but he's been there for some routine maintenance on one of the shuttles," he said.

"Stealthy, aren't they?" Solan asked. "What do we do?"

"They have to be aboard the ship. It is a matter of finding them. I do not know what they expect to accomplish by this course of action, but it is likely that they will eventually make their way to the shuttle bay."

"They must think they can get the captain off this ship or they wouldn't have done this."

"Where is Andrea Farnsworth?" Spock asked that question into his communicator.

Sulu was silent a moment. "She is in her quarters," he said.

"Is anyone there with her?"

"Looks like Doctor McCoy entered her quarters about an hour ago. No record of him leaving yet."

Solan looked at Spock. "Are we gonna go barging in there?" he asked.

"I do not barge into any place," Spock replied. "Unless I believe there is a crime being committed. We will continue to monitor this shuttle bay, and search it."

"But if they know how to conceal their biological structure and know how to avoid being seen by the cameras, how can we catch them?"

"We must be wiser than they."

Jim West had come into the shuttle bay. "I didn't see anything," he said. "No movement. It's quiet. They actually kidnapped the captain?"

"It seems that way," Spock replied. He opened his communicator again. "Doctor McCoy."

"Yeah," Bones answered. "What's this red alert about?"

"We have a problem, Doctor."

"Like what?"

"Jim has been abducted."

"What!? How?"

"I am not certain of that. However, I would like you to go to the medical bay and attempt to revive Ensign Morris and find out what she knows about it."

"I'm on my way!"

Spock stood there thinking a moment as he looked at the structure of the ship. "I believe the access tubes would be a mode of travel for our kidnappers," he said.

"That's a really closed in space," Solan reminded him. "How would they take the captain through there?"

"Ones who decide to do something like this figure out a way, Solan."

"I guess you're right."

Bones arrived at the medical bay where Ensign Morris was lying on a medical bed. "We have to wake her up," he said. "Any ideas about why she's unconscious?"

"She's been sedated," the nurse replied.

"Alright then, we'll just have to un-sedate her."

Bones got a hypospray ready that would counteract the sedative. He gave it to her, and just then, Andrea came into the medical bay. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Andrea said. "I just thought I would stay with you…I figure if I'm with you, they'll know I don't have anything to do with this."

"Right."

Uhura was on her way to the weapons bay, but she met Carol before she got there. "What's going on?" Carol asked.

"The captain has been abducted," Uhura said.

Carol felt like something hit her in the chest. "By whom?"

"Lieutenant Phillips and Ensign Styles. Apparently, they're the ones who have been sending messages from the ship."

"And Jim is…"

"Spock and security are trying to locate them. They've concealed themselves and the captain somehow."

Artemus Gordon was standing and listening as they had stopped where he usually worked. "They must have created a void in the scanners somehow," he said.

Uhura and Carol looked at him. "What?" they both said at the same time.

"A void. It's like a…black hole in the scanners. They could have some device that generates a…black hole. The scanners can't detect them or anyone else within its range. I've heard of that technology but I've never used it. It's called Black Holes technology."

"Come with us," Uhura said.

Artie followed them. "I'm going to the medical bay," Carol said. "I'll be along."

Carol went to the medical bay where Doctor McCoy was still trying to revive Ensign Morris. "Carol, I guess you know what's happening," Bones said.

"Yes," Carol replied. "I want to join the search. I thought I could leave Alex here where he'll be safe."

Andrea stepped forward. "I'll take care of him," she said.

Carol nodded. "Thank you."

"Sure he can stay here," Bones said. "We'll watch after him."

Carol kissed Alex on the forehead, and could not help but think of Jim. She turned and hurried from the medical bay and went to the Bridge where Uhura was now, and Spock had arrived. "How would we detect this void?" Spock asked as they were talking to Artie.

"I'm not sure," Artie answered. "I'm not that familiar with that technology."

"I have an idea," John McCoy said.

"Please share it with us," Spock replied.

"Well, we can rig up the scanners to darken everything except the void. The void will stand out like a bright spot, and then we'll be able to know where they are. It's like reconfiguring the angle of the scanners."

Spock looked at Sulu. "Can you do this?" Spock asked.

"I don't know," Sulu replied. "I've never thought of doing that."

"If you would assist Mister Sulu," Spock said to John.

John moved over beside Sulu and they started working. Scotty came onto the Bridge. "There's nothing down in Engineering," he said. "Nothing unusual going on with the engines. Just quiet."

"We are attempting to use the scanners to weed out our kidnappers by turning their way of hiding into a way of standing out," Spock said.

"Oh." Scotty scowled at that explanation. "How exactly?"

"Ensign McCoy has an idea."

Bones was still trying to get Ensign Morris to wake up, and she was about to come around. They had flushed her system. She finally opened her eyes. "Ensign?" Bones said. "You hear me?"

"Yes, Doctor McCoy," Morris replied.

"Can you tell us what happened to Captain Kirk?"

Morris suddenly gasped as she remembered. "They shot him with a dart and put him to sleep," she said. "I don't know where they took him, but they shot me with a dart too."

"Yeah. We found the puncture wound. Did you hear anything they said?"

Morris considered that. "No. They shot me right after him."

"I was afraid of that. You should be fine now. Haven't you noticed anything strange going on down there the last few days, weeks? What was Captain Kirk asking you about?"

"He was asking me if Andrea Farnsworth had been coming down there to visit. I told him that I had seen her down there, but Ensign Styles is her brother."

Bones was surprised by that revelation. He looked at Andrea. "You didn't tell me your brother was onboard," he said.

"He didn't want anyone to know we're brother and sister," Andrea replied. "I can't believe he's involved in this."

"Has he been acting strange lately? Did he say anything to you?"

"He and Lieutenant Phillips have certainly been buddies."

Bones was thinking. "Has he been in your quarters any time that you were sending the captain's reports in?" he asked.

"Sure." Andrea's mouth dropped open. "You think he learned the codes? He stole them from his own sister?"

"That sure would explain a lot of things. I have to tell Spock this."

"Maybe if I talk to Brandon he'll give up," Andrea said. "Maybe I can talk him into letting the captain go."

"I don't think he's in charge of this thing. Most likely Lieutenant Phillips has gotten him into this somehow. I just don't know what they intend to do with the captain. Have you heard him say anything about the captain?"

"He talked about a lot of things. He was very interested in the Klingons."

"How so?"

"He just talked about the way they were pursuing the captain and that he was running from them. He didn't want to confront them and get this over with. I told him that was ridiculous and that the captain didn't want to get anyone killed."

"Does he think the captain is a coward?"

"I don't know. We didn't really spend that much time together on the ship. He thought if anyone knew we were brother and sister, one of us would have to leave the ship."

"Why? My brother's on the ship."

"I don't understand this whole thing. I don't know why he's doing this, but if you'll let me talk to him, I'll try to get him to give up."

"I can tell you this: Spock is not going to let anyone take the captain off this ship…even if he has to use deadly force."

"Let me talk to Brandon. Please."

"We'll have to get with Spock."

Bones got his communicator. "Spock."

"Yes Doctor," Spock answered. "Is the Ensign awake?"

"Yes. You should come down here."

"I am on my way."

Spock soon arrived, and Bones and the others told him what they had been discussing. "I will give you the chance," Spock said. "However, if he cannot be convinced, he will face the consequences of his actions just as Lieutenant Phillips will. Mister Sulu, John McCoy, and Mister Gordon are working on a way to make their way of hiding into a way of being seen. Once we know their location, we will allow you an attempt at talking them into surrendering. Do you have any insights into why they would attempt to kidnap the captain?"

"No," Andrea said. "I just can't believe he's doing this. It's crazy."

"Why would he be communicating with the Klingons? Has he had contact with them before?"

Andrea frowned as she thought. "Yes, he has," she said. "I almost forgot. He went to Ogat a few years ago." She looked at Spock. "It's a Klingon warrior academy. He thought it was a way to prove he was a man."

"By going to a Klingon academy?" Bones asked.

"Don't ask me where he got that notion. I didn't know he had gone there until he returned."

Bones and Spock looked at each other. "He only joined the crew back on Lemma Two," Bones said. "All this was already going on."

"You are correct, Doctor," Spock replied. "His motives for joining this crew could have been tainted from the start."

"How did he get permission to go to a Klingon academy in the first place?"

"It is a mystery."

"He had a Klingon friend when he was a child," Andrea said. "All the Klingons haven't isolated the rest of the galaxy."

"We are aware of that," Spock replied. "However, many have, and intend to do what they can to disrupt the peace talks, and it seems that your brother has decided to join in that disruption, although I do not see how they think kidnapping Captain Kirk will further their goals."

"I don't know, Mister Spock, but I am willing to try and help you."

Andrea and Bones went to the Bridge with Spock. Bones was just glad Andrea was not involved. Sulu stood up when Spock entered. "We found them," he said with his delight at saying that clear.

They all looked at the readout on the screen. John McCoy pointed to a bright spot within the ship. "They're right there," he said and looked at Spock.

"Then we must get there, and let Andrea talk to her brother," Spock replied. "We will attempt to solve this without deadly force if possible, but we will not allow them to take the captain from this ship if at all possible."

Solan nodded. "I'm ready," he said.

Spock, Solan, and Carol left the Bridge and headed for the shuttle bay.

Spock and the others moved down the corridor and went to Deck 3 where the shuttle bay was. "They're just outside the shuttle bay," Sulu said quietly over the communicator.

"We are here," Spock replied. "Stand by."

Spock and the others saw Lieutenant Phillips and Ensign Styles come out into the shuttle bay, and Phillips was carrying the captain, who was bound and still unconscious. "We must be cautious," Spock said and nodded to Solan and Carol, and they went out into the open. "Stop right there!" Spock demanded as he aimed his blaster at them.

Lieutenant Phillips got behind the first shuttle in the bay, and Styles also had a phaser. "Let us go or you'll watch the captain die!" Styles said. "You can't stop us without killing or injuring him!"

"You will not take the captain from this ship!"

"We will! And he will learn a lot more about the Klingon culture!"

Carol glared at him, but she did not say anything. "Put the phaser down," Spock said.

Andrea stepped out so Styles could see her. "Brandon!" she said. "Stop this right now! You can't get away with this!"

"I think I can!" Brandon replied and fired his phaser at Solan.

Solan barely escaped being hit in the chest but he did get hit in the arm, and he and the others scattered. Spock fired at Brandon then, but he got behind the shuttle craft. Phillips was making his way to another ship with the captain over his shoulder.

Solan got up and headed that way behind Spock and Carol. Jim West had gotten over to the other side of the shuttle bay, and he had a clear shot at Lieutenant Phillips. "Stop!" West yelled.

Phillips was startled but he aimed, and fired at West who ducked in time not to be injured, and continued into the ship.

"We must not allow them to get off this ship!" Spock said.

Solan was running for the ship and made it to the loading ramp just as Styles came around the side of the ship. Styles fired and hit Solan who fell off the ramp. Bones saw the whole thing happen. "Solan!" he yelled, but Solan did not move.

Spock came around the loading ramp next and he did not hesitate to fire at Styles and hit him square in the middle of his chest, and he too fell to the floor. Spock heard a scream from Andrea. "It is time to take this matter as a hostile threat," Spock said. He was concerned about Solan but he had no time to see about him. He and Carol, joined by West, hurried up the ramp.

Phillips still had the captain with him, and now he was holding the blaster to his head. "I'll kill him before I let you stop me," he said.

"If you kill him, you will not live long enough to know it," Spock replied.

Phillips pressed a button on a control he had, and Spock heard the engines of the shuttle they were in start up. "You can let me take the captain or you can go with me," he said.

"Spock!" Sulu said over the intercom. "Two Klingon warbirds just dropped out of warp!"

Spock could not get a shot at Phillips because he had Jim as a shield. Jim West was inching his way to the left to try and get a better angle to fire at Lieutenant Phillips. "Stop moving!" Phillips yelled.

"You will not kill him," Spock said. "You need him alive, but you will not be taking him."

"Just how do you think you're going to stop me?"

Spock did not like the idea of firing so close to Jim's head, but he fired a precisely placed shot that hit Lieutenant Phillips right in the head. Phillips fell to the floor, and so did Jim, who was still unconscious and his hands were bound behind him.

Spock moved over to Phillips to make sure he was not getting up again, and West ran to the front of the ship to shut the engines down. Carol ran to Jim. "Is he alright?" Spock asked.

"He seems to be," Carol replied.

"I must get to the Bridge!"

Spock hurried from the shuttle grabbing his communicator as he went. "Mister Sulu, can we go to warp?" he asked as he was running down the corridor which was still flashing red.

"In a few seconds," Sulu replied, but just as he said that, a blast hit the ship.

Carol was knocked off her feet as she was squatted trying to untie Jim's hands. Jim West came back to her. "I got those engines shut off," he said. "He must have had some remote control."

"It appeared to be," Carol replied.

West helped her get the captain's hands untied. "He's out cold," he said.

"We need to get him out of here."

"We need help."

Just then, another blast rocked the Enterprise. West was calling for someone to come and take the captain to the medical bay. Carol just held Jim close to her. She was just glad he was alive and they had prevented someone from taking him from the ship. She hated how close they had come to actually doing that. She had seen Solan fall from the boarding ramp. She did not even know his condition. She was sure that was why Doctor McCoy was not there right now. She also knew that with one of his friends injured, it would be the last straw for Jim.


	16. Chapter 16

Jim Kirk finally started to stir as he woke up from being put to sleep by two traitors they discovered aboard the ship. He had found them the hard way, and they had taken drastic measures to keep from losing their quarry, which was he himself. Jim opened his eyes wondering where he was for a moment, but then Bones leaned over him. "It's about time," he said.

"What happened?" Jim asked.

Bones shook his head. "A lot happened."

Jim rubbed his forehead as he was thinking and trying to remember what happened in his fuzzy brain. Then he remembered. He looked at Bones. "Yeah, you're remembering," Bones said. "You found the traitors."

"What happened?"

"They tried to take you off the ship, and they would have succeeded without some pretty sharp people you have on this ship…and some brave ones." Bones paused a moment. "Jim, Solan…he, uh…he's hurt bad, Jim."

Jim sat up. "What?"

"We're doing everything we can for him. He was shot trying to stop them."

"Where is he?"

Bones pointed across the medical bay. "He needs to be in a hospital, Jim."

Jim got off the bed he was lying on and swayed severely as he was dizzy. "Whoa."

Bones grabbed his arm. "Don't move so fast."

Jim got his bearings back and went over to the bed Solan was on. "What are his chances?" he asked.

"They would be better if he was in a hospital," Bones replied.

"Then we're gonna get him to one!" Jim declared. He practically ran from the medical bay.

Bones looked at Solan and wished he was in a hospital right now, but he knew Jim would do everything he could.

Two days later, the Enterprise rendezvoused with the hospital ship, _USS Hope._ Jim watched as Solan was taken off the Enterprise, and Bones was there telling the medical technicians everything he knew, although it was all recorded in the records. "I assure you, Doctor McCoy, he is in good hands," Dr. Sarah Flannigan, the head medical technician on the hospital ship, said. "We will do everything possible for him."

Bones stopped, but he could not stop watching them taking his friend away. He looked at Jim. "Jim, what if he doesn't make it?" Bones asked. "He'll die alone."

Jim just stood there seeming to be looking somewhere else. Spock was there as well. "Captain, what do you wish to do?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do," Jim said so quietly that they barely heard him. "I'm done with this game."

"What do you mean, Jim?" Bones asked.

"We're gonna do what we did on Qualor Two. We're gonna stop being the hunted."

"Captain, we cannot go on a vengeance mission," Spock said. "It…"

Spock stopped when Jim looked at him. "Don't recite the Prime Directive to me when our friend is lying in there and may die!" he said angrily.

"Jim, calm down," Bones said. "He's just…"

"I know what he's doing. Solan got hurt trying to protect _me_!"

"Which was his job," Spock pointed out.

Bones thought that was totally the wrong thing to say. "Spock, he's our friend," he said.

"I know that. I am…angry about this myself, but we cannot take the Enterprise on a…"

"Who said anything about taking the Enterprise?" Jim asked as he looked at Spock with his blue eyes clearly showing his anger. "This is personal, Spock."

"Jim, you can't just abandon your post," Bones said. "You're the captain of this ship."

Jim took off his Starfleet insignia. "Then I resign," he said as he threw the insignia to the floor. He walked back into the Enterprise.

Bones looked at Spock. "We can't let him do this," Bones said.

"I do not see how we can stop him," Spock replied. "However, there is one who might be able to get through to him."

Bones knew who he was talking about. "Then you better get her to talking fast."

Jim was on the observation deck looking out into space when Carol found him. "I've been looking all over for you," she said. "You're not answering your communicator."

"I don't have it with me," Jim replied. "I don't want to hear Spock lecturing me about the Prime Directive."

"Jim, he's only trying to help you, and stop you from making a horrible mistake."

"It's a mistake to try and find the ones who nearly killed Solan?" Jim asked as he turned to her. "Who knows if he's going to live or not?"

"Jim, you worked hard to become the captain of the Enterprise! You can't throw it all away because of revenge! And what about Alex and me? You're going to abandon us too?"

"You know better than that."

"So, you're going to take us with you on a revenge quest?"

"Carol, can't you see that until we do something about this, it's going to keep happening?"

"Then let's do something sensible."

"Like what?"

"Are you willing to listen?"

Jim just stared at her a moment. "I'll listen."

Carol walked over to him and gave him his insignia. "First, I want you to put this back on ," she said. "You can't abandon your crew who trusts you. They want to help you anyway."

Jim frowned as he looked at the insignia in his hand. "I'm not running from them anymore," he said.

"No…we're not," Carol agreed. "We're going to trap them."

"I suppose you have a plan?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure you'll think of something."

"All I know is, I want to stop them. They even managed to get people onto the ship. They've chased us all over the place. I can't do what I need to on the Enterprise. I won't be gone forever."

"What do you intend to do?" Carol asked.

"I'm gonna take Solan's ship, and I'm gonna find out exactly what's going on," Jim said.

"How?"

"Trust me, Carol. There are plenty of places where you can find information, and Solan's ship isn't a Federation ship. The Enterprise can stay here at least until we know if Solan will make it. At least the Klingons won't be coming over here into Federation space. You and Alex will be safe here."

"Jim, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"You can't go alone. You don't even have Solan to go with you now."

"Yeah, and it's because of me too."

"No, it's not! This is not your fault!"

"But I'm the only one who can, or will, do anything about it! I'm tired of being chased! I'm not running anymore! We've been running like cowards."

"Jim, that is not true. We're not out here to start a war. We're out here to…"

"Yeah, what are we out here for?" Jim turned back toward the observation window. "This is turning into an argument."

"We've argued before. I don't agree with you going off alone."

"Just let me think a while, Carol." Jim looked at her. "I love you."

Carol kissed him. "I love you, Jim, and I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I just want you to make the right decision. Talk to Spock and Doctor McCoy like you always do when you have a problem. Solan is their friend too. You're being rather selfish about that."

"He was hurt trying to protect me. I can't let that go."

"Don't shut your friends out."

Jim sat on the observation deck after Carol left. Finally, Spock and Bones showed up. They sat down on each side of him and just stared out the observation window too.

Jim did not say anything for a while, but they said nothing either. "You guys know we have to do something about this," Jim said finally.

"I agree, Captain," Spock replied, glad that Jim was finally talking. "However, I do not believe going off alone is the answer."

"He's right, Jim," Bones agreed.

"I realize that," Jim said. "I was just angry. I'm still angry."

"It is logical to believe that if we go on our way, the Klingons will find us again," Spock said.

"How? Their informants are dead."

"I have spoken with Mister Scott, and we have discovered a list of contacts that Solan keeps, and he has details about each one. Our friend has been quite the scoundrel, and I believe his contacts may be able to help us find the Klingons who are chasing us without involving the rest of the crew."

"What do we do when we find them?" Bones asked.

Jim frowned. "I'm gonna give Totrak the fight he wants," he said.

Bones sat up and looked at Jim. "You can't do that. What if he kills you?"

"It'll be over."

"Jim, you have a family to think about! Don't even think about taking that for granted, or I'll kick your butt myself!"

"I'm not taking anything for granted!" Jim replied.

"We should not argue among ourselves," Spock said. "Our enemies will benefit from our disagreements."

"I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing while the Klingons keep chasing us all over the galaxy. Eventually, someone else is going to get hurt! I don't want Carol or Alex hurt! Nor any of you!"

"If we take this course of action, it is more likely that one or more of us will be hurt, or killed, than if we continue on the Enterprise."

"If you're telling me to let this go, you can forget it!"

"That is not what I am saying, Jim. If we continue on our mission, we may take Solan's ship as though we are on an away mission, and draw our adversaries out."

"How are they gonna know where we are?"

"There are ways. I suggest that we begin by involving others on the ship."

"Like who?"

"Such as Lieutenant Uhura and Mister Scott. Uhura may be able to send out a scrambled message, and she can monitor channels while we are here to pick up anything that might help us in this quest. Trying to deal with a situation alone usually leads to even more trouble, Jim."

Jim frowned. "So we'll form a plan while we're here waiting," he said.

"Forming a plan will make it more likely that we will be successful. I do not believe this is a situation where we can jump in the middle and work our way out."

"Definitely not in the middle," Bones said. "I would just as soon not be in the middle with a bunch of Klingons. Have you thought about talking to the chancellor?"

"I've been thinking about it," Jim said. "I could contact him directly rather than talking to the admiral."

"Chancellor Gorkon seemed to have a great deal of respect for you," Spock said. "His input may give us more insight in how to find Totrak."

"He may know where he could be found without searching."

"Precisely."

"Some Klingon hangout?"

"Klingon hangout?" Bones asked. "I don't think we can blend into a crowd like that."

"Oh, I don't know, Bones. We could put a little ridge on your head and…"

"Now, I know you're crazy."

"I think Totrak hangs out just about anywhere he wants. He wants to roam freely through Federation space, but he doesn't want us roaming freely through Klingon space, and there are plenty of planets around on the border. All you have to do is land on it and you can find trouble…and information.."

"I think he doesn't want the Federation in there because he's trading slaves," Bones said. "He's taking people for his prisons and making them mine for the Klingons. He thinks you're disrupting his business."

"In theory. Why me? There are a lot of Starfleet captains."

"Yeah, but none of them have gone into Klingon space and captured a fugitive, escaped from a Klingon prison, fought off the Klingons on a Federation world that they intended to take over, and evaded them more times than one since then."

"A very good assessment, Doctor," Spock said.

"Thanks."

"Alright, I get your point," Jim said. "I guess I have caused more trouble for them than anyone else, but Gorkon is the one who decided to try to make peace."

"Yeah," Bones said. "After you went _again_ into Klingon space and stopped a rogue admiral from destroying the entire Klingon population, and that was even after they tortured you and you escaped. Face it, Jim, you're not the typical Starfleet captain. You're liable to make enemies."

"Whatever their reason is, they're going to pay for what happened to Solan. If he dies…"

They were all silent. They had grown accustomed to Solan being part of their group now. He would most likely be right there with them discussing the problem. "If we can find Totrak and arrest him, we will," Jim said. "But if all else fails, we will use deadly force if we have to."

"Just as we did on the Enterprise," Spock replied.

Just then, Scotty came in. "Captain, I have something I want to show you," he said.

Spock moved over and let Scotty sit beside Jim. He showed Jim the remote that Phillips had used. "This is amazing," he said. "That ship is rigged to be controlled by this remote. You can start the engines, and even have the ship come to you."

Jim took the remote and looked at it. "With this?" he asked.

"Yes, Captain, and that's not all." Scotty showed Jim the Black Hole generator. "Just look at that, Captain. No bigger than the size of a blaster, and it can black out an area of ten square feet."

"Where did they get something like this?"

"I don't know, but our young Mister Gordon has heard of this technology before. He and the young McCoy keep up with the latest technology. I do too but I had not studied this."

Jim looked at the device. "This could be handy for us," he said thoughtfully. "It would be good not to be seen on scanners sometimes. This ship remote could be handy too."

"Uh oh, there's that smile again," Bones said. "We're in trouble."

Jim looked at Scotty. "Make sure this thing is programmed right and that it's all functioning right."

"Yes Captain," Scotty replied. "It'll be ready when you need it."

Scotty left to get to work. Jim leaned forward thinking. "Captain, if you have a plan, you should share it," Spock said.

"Don't worry, Spock," Jim replied. "I'm working on it."


	17. Chapter 17

_Jim Kirk had thought their five year mission would be one of exploration and possibly fun, but it had certainly not all turned out that way. He had definitely found out that there was a lot of evil in the galaxy, but there was also a lot of beauty and wonder. Since Lemma II, he had been pursued by bounty hunters, and Klingons. Many Klingons agreed with the peace talks which were supposed to lead to peace between them and the Federation. However, there were many Klingons who saw it as an invasion of their way of life, and would do whatever they could to stop it. One particular Klingon blamed Jim more than anyone else for the peace talks and he had pursued him through space, and had even gotten spies onboard the Enterprise. Jim and the crew had finally tracked down their traitors, but Jim had found out the hard way, and was almost taken from his own ship. However, the plot was thwarted when Spock, Solan, and others on the security team of the Enterprise had used deadly force to stop the traitors, but Solan had been severely injured, which Jim did not know about until he woke up after being sedated. They had rushed Solan to a hospital ship, and were hoping that he would recover…_

Jim Kirk sat beside Solan's bed listening to the machines that made the sounds that meant Solan was still alive only because of their presence. He was being given treatments every day. There had been some signs of improvement in the last day. They had been there a week because they just could not leave until they knew something was getting better. Jim just sat there beside his bed some of the time just hoping that he would move or wake up. Solan had become part of his group of close friends, and he intended to make Totrak pay for this.

Bones came into the room while Jim was sitting there. He looked at the readings and the reports. Jim thought Bones was lucky that he could know more details about Solan's condition. "So, how is he?" Jim asked.

"Not much different than when you asked me that yesterday," Bones said. He walked over to Jim. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't feel like sleeping."

"How do you think you can go tearing out after Klingons if you're exhausted?"

"Don't lecture me, Bones."

"I'm not lecturing you. I'm your doctor. When was the last time you ate?"

Jim did not say anything. "Come on, Jim," Bones said. "Let's go and get something to eat."

Jim just sat there a moment and then stood up. "I'm not all that hungry," he said.

"Let's try anyway. Solan is under the best care we could get for him."

Jim went along with Bones and they went to the cafeteria where Spock was waiting for them. Jim thought if a Vulcan could look worried or relieved, he was seeing both of those emotions on Spock's face. "Captain, I am pleased to see that you are joining us for lunch," Spock said.

"I assume the two of you had this planned," Jim replied.

"It was discussed that you have not been taking care of yourself."

"It's just hard for me to eat or sleep when my friend is lying in there like that."

"I understand. However, I do not believe one can be much help without eating."

They went into the cafeteria and got their trays and sat down. "At least it's not alien food," Bones said.

Jim knew what they were trying to do, but he had been thinking about this situation with Solan until he felt like he could not think about anything else. "Do you think he's going to survive?" he asked.

"Jim, he has a pretty good chance. He hasn't gotten any worse, and that's a good sign with an injury like he has."

Jim nodded. He knew Bones would not lie to him about that. "I guess we should start thinking about what to do then," he said.

"Uhura has been monitoring communications throughout the region," Spock said. "There have been several encrypted messages, and they have been quite difficult to decipher. They are still working on them."

"Are they from the Klingons?"

"That is unclear at this time."

"I talked to the chancellor, but Admiral Winston found out about it. He was sorry about Solan, but he didn't want me bothering the chancellor. Chancellor Gorkon said he would look into the situation and if they apprehended Totrak, he would be delivered to Starfleet for punishment."

"Then maybe we don't even have to go out there," Bones said.

"I don't think he's going to let them catch him so easily."

"And you want to get in on the action."

"Bones."

"Sorry."

"I want to make him pay for what he caused to happen to Solan. He has chased us all over…"

"I know. I know."

Jim was silent a moment. "We're gonna take Solan's ship out and we're going to Totrak's favorite hangouts," he said. "Chancellor Gorkon had some interesting information."

"Are you going to share that with us?" Bones asked.

"Ever heard of Magus Three?"

Bones shook his head. "Have I? Who hasn't?"

"Totrak goes there to get weapons made, and it's a rough planet. No law there."

"How do you think we can go to a place like that without someone recognizing you?"

Jim smiled. "I won't look like I do right now when I get there."

Bones and Spock looked at him. They had noticed that Jim had not shaved since they had been there, but they had just thought that was grief. "You could have shared that with us before now," Bones said.

"What? You didn't notice I was letting myself go?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, but I thought you were just being stubborn like usual."

"Just grow a beard and don't make a big deal out of it."

"I don't think that's going to be enough to hide your identity."

"It's just part of it. Carol hates a beard."

Bones chuckled at that. "I guess you are getting a little rough."

"Shut up. I intend to look as rough and unkempt as possible."

"That might be fun. We get to wear something besides a uniform."

"Captain, I will find it hard to disguise my Vulcan identity," Spock said.

"Well, Spock, you are gonna have to learn to be…un-vulcanlike," Jim replied.

Bones smiled. "This is really gonna be fun."

"I will do my best, Captain," Spock said.

Over the next two weeks, Jim and Bones worked with Spock at not being so stiff and proper, and even changed his hair somewhat. "How can it keep going back the same way?" Bones asked. "Do you never need a haircut?"

"The Vulcan hairline is…inherited," Spock replied.

Bones looked at Jim. "He needs a wig."

"Maybe just a hat, Bones," Jim said. "After all, it'll help hide his ears."

"Captain, it offends me when you talk as though I am not standing here and cannot understand the situation," Spock informed him.

"Sorry, Spock. That's not what I intend to do. We're just trying to figure out what to do. Remember, when we're on that planet, don't talk so proper."

"I will attempt to be…looser and ruder."

Bones shook his head. "Are we ruining our friend?" he asked.

"No," Jim replied. He looked at Spock. "You might not have to say anything."

"Captain, if you think it better if I stay here, I will not be offended," Spock said.

"Spock, you're going with us. You can't tell me that all Vulcans embrace the Vulcan way."

"No I cannot."

"Alright then. You might not even be the only one there."

When Jim walked into the medical facility, Solan was awake. He had finally woke up the previous week. He still had healing to do but he was just about out of the woods. "You look terrible," Solan said.

Jim smiled. "Thanks," he replied. "I have to say you look better."

"I wish I was going with you."

"I do too, but we're gonna handle this."

"You could give me a little more time."

"Solan. We've waited long enough. We waited this long because we wanted to know you were going to be okay, and because we had to get Spock ready."

Solan smiled. "I have to say he looks different…and so do you."

"Good."

"Jim, be careful on that planet. It's full of scoundrels and lowlifes."

"And Klingons?"

"There are most likely some there."

"Don't worry about us."

"Can't you just wait till I get on my feet? I could go with you. Another week."

"Solan, I don't want you out there in a place like that."

"It won't be the same thing. We won't be dealing with traitors on the ship this time. We'll know who our enemies are."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah."

Jim just sat there a moment. "Things are heating up everywhere," he said. "Admiral Winston is liable to call us any time to send us on some mission."

"Another week, Jim."

Jim had to admit he had been wishing that Solan was going with them. "You won't be able to hide your identity, will you?" Jim asked. "And if they know you, they'll know who you're with."

"So I'll stay on the ship, or I won't come in at the same time. No one can fly that thing like I can."

"Are you saying you're a better pilot than me?"

"When it comes to my ship, I am."

"We're just going to find Totrak," Jim said. "If we can capture him somehow, we'll take him back to Starfleet to face trial."

"Capturing him is going to be a problem. He would rather die than be captured."

"I realize that, but we'll just have to convince him that we're taking him back, but he's not going to get away with all the trouble he's caused us, even if we have to use deadly force."

"There's always stun cuffs."

"Gotta get them on him first."

A week later, Solan was back on his feet and he was ready to go with Jim and the others. He was not at a hundred percent, but he figured it would take a while to find Totrak anyway. They were not likely to find him on the first planet they came to.

Jim stood with Carol and Alex. "You best come back to me," she said.

"Don't worry, I will," Jim replied as he kissed the baby on the forehead. Then he gave Carol a passionate kiss. "You just be looking for me."

Carol tugged on his beard. "Then you're shaving this off," she said.

Jim smiled. "I promise." He kissed her again and then turned and walked up the boarding ramp into Solan's ship. He could not help but look back at her again. "I love you, Carol."

"I love you too, Jim Kirk."

Spock was standing inside the ship as the ramp closed. "It is nice to have someone waiting for you, is it not?" he asked.

Jim looked at Spock, who looked nothing like his normal well-kept self. "Yeah."

"Perhaps this mission will not take long, and perhaps it will not be as dangerous as we think."

"Yeah, and I'm an Orion slug who slithers through life without a care in the world," Bones said.

Jim had to chuckle at that. "Let's try to have a little optimism," he said.

"Optimism? Are you kidding?" Bones asked as they were heading up toward the front of the ship. "We're on our way to a death pot, where no one goes there for any good reason. Everyone there will either want to kill you or rob you and half of them are drunk."

"It's nice to know you haven't changed while I was out of commission," Solan said. "At least we'll still know all the bad stuff that can happen."

"I would make the remark that if the doctor changed, we would know he was sick," Spock said. "However, he was just as cynical when he was ill, so that remark would be illogical."

"Worst thing about this trip right now is being cooped up in this tub with you guys for three days while we're on our way to this place," Bones added.

"What are you calling a tub?" Solan asked.

"Well, it's sure not a luxury yacht."

"It's not made for luxury. It's a freighter, and whatever else I want it to be."

"We can all see that. Wires sticking out everywhere."

Jim sat down in the seat beside Solan. "You guys are hilarious to take a trip with," he said as he leaned back on the seat.

"It's a good thing we know his nature," Solan said. "He might get slugged otherwise."

Bones and Spock sat down in the seats behind Jim and Solan. "Here we go," Solan said and pulled the lever back which took them to warp.

Three days later, they arrived at Magus III. "Well, if that isn't the ugliest planet I ever saw," Bones said. "I thought Qualor Two was ugly, but this is even worse. Why do we always have to end up on some dismal, dark world where everyone wants to kill us?"

"Bones, we're not _always_ on a dark, dismal world. When we're on shore leave, we're on beautiful worlds."

"OH yeah, and then some maniac shows up who wants to kill us."

"Lighten up, Bones. We're here on a mission, so try not to act like you hate the place."

"I will when I get in there."

Solan soon had the ship down in a hangar that was as dark as everything else on that world. They all got ready to leave the ship. Bones had a pack on his back so that he could take the medical equipment with him. "You should leave that on the ship," Jim said.

"And what if something happens?" Bones asked.

"We'll have to make it back to the ship."

"I don't like going out there without anything for injuries."

"They might try to rob you, and then we won't have anything."

"Fine. But I'm taking one thing with me. I'll hide it…just in case."

Jim strapped on a blaster that was not Starfleet issue, as did the others. He also strapped on another blaster in a shoulder holster and put on his long coat which contained various other weapons. He also had a long bladed knife in a sheath on the blaster belt.

"You sure you don't want a sign that says _Hey, I'm here looking for trouble_?" Bones asked.

"Don't worry," Solan said. "Everyone on this planet is armed, and they make weapons here."

"And that's what we're here for," Jim declared. "We want that special weapon like no one else has."

"Where you gonna put it?" Bones asked.

"Will you just follow my lead?"

"I'll try."

Jim pulled a hood over his head and put on a pair of dark glasses that only looked dark from the outside. He could see very well through them. "This'll hide my eyes at least," he said. He found it hard to hide his intense stare sometimes since he was used to being a captain.

Solan opened the boarding ramp and Bones wanted to cover his nose. "Ugh, can't they use air fresheners or something?" he asked as he looked out into the dimly lit hangar.

"It is unlikely that beings who frequent a planet such as this would be concerned about odors," Spock said.

Jim tried not to laugh at that. "Guys, can we just try to keep the weird comments to ourselves?" he asked. "We're supposed to be rough bad guys."

"We better be," Bones replied. "I feel kinda rough after that trip. I guess there's one good thing about it…we're on a planet and we can't float out into space."

They walked down the boarding ramp and Solan locked the ship up. He had the remote that Scotty had managed to wire to his ship so that he could get the ship ready before they got to it. As they exited the hangar, they could hear noise, including loud music. Jim thought it must have just rained because everything seemed wet.

"I sure hope they don't have sudden cloudbursts here all the time," Bones remarked as he looked up at the dark sky.

"It appears that they have rain," Spock replied as he stepped in a mud hole.

"As if it wasn't miserable-looking enough."

They looked in the direction they were going and the buildings looked more like sheds than buildings, but they did have doors on them and a few lights. "Jim, what are we about to get into now?" Bones asked.

"Trouble, that's what," Solan said. "We probably shouldn't separate when we get in there."

Jim stopped a moment and the others stopped around him. "Which one should we go into first?" he asked.

Solan pointed down the muddy street a little way. "That one down there," he said. "The guy's name is Kyarn. He makes weapons, and looks like a weapon himself so don't try to rile him."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jim replied. "Is this where all the criminals hang out in the galaxy?"

"A lot of them. No one cares what goes on here."

"That is obvious," Spock said. "It seems that no one cares about the upkeep either."

"Is it ever daylight in this hole?" Bones asked.

"At least it's not foggy," Jim pointed out. "Let's go see…Kyarn." Jim looked at Solan. "What kind of name is that? And by the way, does he like Klingons?"

"Kyarn doesn't like anybody," Solan replied. "So he's not going to like you either."

"Good."

"But he does like money."

"One day, you're gonna have to tell me how you know about all these places."

They moved on down the street looking around them at the beings who were hanging around, some of which were watching them. "Don't look like you're nervous," Solan said.

Jim had a rifle blaster and he put the strap onto his shoulder so that he could jerk the blaster up fast if he needed it. "I'm not looking like I'm nervous," he said. "No one can see what I'm looking like."

Bones thought if they did not look like a gang, he would have to eat this hat he was wearing over a long wig. It was the same hat he had acquired when he went back in time along with Jim, Carol, and Spock.

They soon came to the bar…or Jim supposed it was a bar. It certainly had loud music playing from some unknown source. It was just about as dark as everything else on that planet that they had seen. As they entered the place which actually had batwing, swinging doors, Jim hoped they would not have to stay in there long. It was certainly not the best smelling place he had ever been in. It looked like it had been crafted out of actual wood, and the bar ran all the way to the other end of the room. One end was for drinking, and the other end was the weapons area. There were definitely a lot of rough-looking characters in there of all sorts of species, but the one behind the bar was like none Jim had ever seen.

Kyarn, who was a humanoid, stood tall above the bar, and Jim wondered if he ever smiled because he looked like he had a permanent glare. He could see that Solan had not been exaggerating about Kyarn looking like a weapon himself. He was big and had plenty of muscle. But what Jim noticed most was the shiny silver…spikes sticking out of the top of his head, plus the spikes around his neck and even his wrists. He also looked like he was wearing some sort of body armor.

"Are you really going over there?" Bones asked.

"Yes, I'm going over there," Jim said. "You and Spock stay at the bar. Solan and I will go over there."

"Just don't say the wrong thing."

Jim and Solan walked over to the counter where Kyarn was standing. He was sharpening a knife on a stone. "What do you want?" he asked with a gruff voice without even looking up at them.

"I hear you make weapons," Jim said.

"So what if I do?"

Jim looked at the knife Kyarn was sharpening…if one would call that a knife. Jim thought it might qualify as a machete, although it was a narrower blade. "I've been told that you're the best at making weapons of any kind," he said.

"What kind of weapons are you looking for?"

"One that can help me capture a Klingon."

Kyarn stopped what he was doing and looked at the mysterious hooded figure. "Why would you want to capture a Klingon?"

"He's caused me a whole lot of trouble."

Kyarn stood up and slammed the tip of the knife he had been sharpening down into the top of the bar. Jim had to force himself not to flinch. "That supposed to be scary?" Jim asked.

Kyarn leaned on the bar and glared at Jim with his already glaring face. "The only kind of people I know who have a conflict with the Klingons are the Federation, and I sure don't like the Federation."

"Nobody said anything about the Federation," Solan interrupted. "He said this particular Klingon has caused him a lot of trouble. Almost killed me. Now, can you make a weapon or not?"

Kyarn looked at Solan. "Haven't I seen you before?" he asked.

"Maybe," Solan replied. "You ask a lot of questions for somebody who lives on the edge of lost civilization."

"I kinda like this blade you got here," Jim said, as he was looking at the blade Kyarn had stuck into the top of the bar.

"That one's not for sale to you," Kyarn growled.

"Why not?"

"Cause it's made for someone else."

"I'll pay you double."

Solan tried not to react to that, but he hoped Jim had brought plenty of credits with him. "Still not for sale," Kyarn said and jerked the blade out of the counter. He held it up in front of Jim's face. "I never saw you around here before."

"Alright, if you don't want to make us a weapon, just tell us whether Totrak is here or not," Solan said.

Kyarn looked at Solan. "I don't give no information, especially to Federation men."

"You call us Federation again, and I'm gonna take that frog sticker and relieve you of that glare on your face. What you trying to do? Get us killed?"

Jim had thought Kyarn could not look any angrier than he already did, but he was wrong. He thought Kyarn's face must have turned at least two shades darker and he started to lunge at Solan, but Solan drew his blaster with that fast speed he usually had. However, it was not as fast as the draw that Jim performed much like he did when they were in the West. Solan just stared at the blaster in Jim's hand that had not been there a second ago, but he tried not to look too surprised.

For the first time, Kyarn did not look so sure of himself as he was facing two blasters that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He tried to keep up his glare, but he lowered his blade. "You must have forgot that old saying _never bring a knife to a gun fight,_ " Jim said. "Now is Totrak on his poor excuse for a planet?"

Kyarn did not say anything. Solan leaned closer to him and stuck the barrel of his blaster under his chin. "My friend there asked you a question," he said.

"He ain't here," Kyarn replied. "And if I knew where he was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Well, if you don't know where he is, how do you know he ain't here?"

"Everyone always knows when Totrak is here. And you best not come here looking for him, or you're gonna have more trouble than you want."

"You best not pull a blade on us again, or you might end up with a hole fried in you that you can't plug up," Solan said.

Kyarn did not like it but he knew he was licked this time as he looked into that hood that covered the other's face. He had not seen many who came in there with their face hidden like that, but they were all dangerous. "Totrak's not here," he said.

Jim relaxed and put his blaster away. "How often does he come to this rat hole?" he asked.

"He's on a mission right now. He's no friend of mine, but I hope he succeeds. He's after that Jim Kirk who's always sticking his nose into everything."

"Is he now?"

"Yeah, and I think it's just strange that you're here looking for Totrak."

Solan thought Jim might as well have just come in there like he was because he stuck out like a sore thumb no matter what. "Why is that so strange?" he asked, trying to get Kyarn's attention away from Jim, although he did not know how he could tell anything about him in that get-up.

Bones and Spock stood at the bar, and had seen that tense moment. "I guess he hasn't lost that fast draw," Bones whispered.

"Apparently not," Spock replied. "However, they have attracted the attention of some others in the bar."

"Jim can't go anywhere without attracting attention, even covered up."

"I believe it is due to his authoritative position, and most likely, it is well-known in places like this that this particular Klingon is hunting him, and he may even have a bounty on him."

"Yeah. So what are we gonna do if this whole place explodes into a bar fight?"

"I suggest we vacate the premises, and take the captain with us."

Bones watched the others in the bar who were suddenly interested in what was going on at the weapons bar.

Solan had noticed the others who had started taking notice as well. He knew Jim could not see them because his back was to them. "There are other places around here where we can get weapons made," Solan said. "And find information."

"Maybe you're right," Jim replied. He had been trying to keep his voice down so no one could hear him well, but he did not know of anyone that would recognize his voice who would be in this place, although he questioned what kind of scoundrel Solan had been before.

Jim watched Kyarn a moment as they began walking toward the door. "We need to get out of here," Solan whispered. "Now."

Bones and Spock joined them as they moved, and they could see others in the bar were getting up from their tables. They finally got outside and began walking down the street.

"You think they'll come after us?" Jim asked.

"Probably," Solan replied. "This might have been a bad idea."

"How could anyone recognize me in this? It wasn't a bad idea."

"We should have considered the fact that it is well-known that Totrak is hunting you," Spock said.

"Who would have thought a Klingon would have friends on this planet? Especially him. He doesn't like the Federation or humans. Why does he have friends here?"

"I do not believe I would call them friends, Captain. It is likely that they would betray him in an instant to further their own wealth. However, he may have a bounty on you that we do not know of…And may I also point out that this is not a Federation world, but a world where criminals come to hide."

"Uhura has been monitoring transmissions," Jim pointed out. "She didn't hear anything about a bounty."

"That does not mean it does not exist."

"He's right," Solan agreed. "Word of something like that can travel around without sending out messages."

"Yeah," Bones added. "Just come here and tell it." He looked behind them. "I think some of our new acquaintances are coming after us."

"Let's try not to get into a confrontation," Jim said.

"You've already done that with your fast draw. This is gonna get bloody."

"Bones, will you just relax."

"Captain, I do not believe this is something that we can talk our way out of," Spock declared. "We are on a lawless planet with unreasonable beings who most likely have the same opinions that Totrak has."

They walked on further and there were four following them, and one of them was Kyarn. "Jim, if they attack us, you take that one," Bones said. He could see the blade of that long knife Kyarn had been working on. It was honed enough to actually catch the dim light around this place. "He'll be coming for you anyway."

"Thanks a lot, Bones," Jim replied.

"You're welcome."

They soon came to the next place of business which was not much different than the previous one. This one, however, had the bar across the back of the room so that the one behind the bar was facing the door.

Spock remained at the door to watch in case the others who had been following them decided to come on into this bar.

Jim looked around the place and there were even two Klingons in this bar. He wondered if they were friends or enemies of Totrak. He went on to the bar, along with Solan and Bones. The bartender was, of all beings, a Ferengi. However, he did not look like most Ferengi Jim had ever seen. He looked about as rough as the others on the planet, and had several earrings on each ear, and something he had never seen on a Ferengi…tattoos. This Ferengi also seemed to have a permanent glare.

Jim thought about saying _excuse me_ but he figured that might be too polite on this planet. "Hey!" he said, still trying to keep his voice down. "I'm looking for information!"

The Ferengi came over to the bar. "What do I look like?" he asked. "A holo news channel?"

"Not quite. We're looking for Totrak."

"What for?"

"That's none of your business. Do you know where he is?"

"He's not on this planet."

"So we've heard."

The Ferengi gestured to the two Klingons who were in the bar. "Perhaps you should ask them," he said. "They might be willing to help you."

"Why?"

"Because when he comes here, they are his opponents."

Jim was silent a moment. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"They are the only two left, so if you want their help, I suggest you ask them now while they can answer."

"You mean to tell me that Totrak comes here to fight the Klingons that are here? Why?"

"Ask them."


	18. Chapter 18

Jim looked at Solan, who shrugged slightly. Jim turned and looked at the two Klingons. He was quite curious as to why Totrak came there to fight them. He and Solan walked over to the Klingons who were standing at a table that was tall enough for them to reach without sitting down. The Klingons glared at them, and one of them said something to them in Klingon.

"We just want to talk to you a minute," Solan said. "You don't have to get nasty about it. We want to know about Totrak."

One of the Klingons threw his glass at the wall shattering it. "I take it you don't like him," Jim said.

The Klingon said something in a more menacing way than Jim thought possible. Solan looked at him. "They definitely don't like him," he said.

"Why does he come here to fight you?"

The Klingon grabbed Jim by his coat collars and jerked him closer, and said more. Solan had almost drew his blaster. "They want to know why you ask so many questions," he said. "And why you hide your face like a coward."

Jim looked at the Klingon. "It was necessary to be able to move about this planet," he said. "There are a lot of beings who would recognize me. We want to know where to find Totrak."

The Klingon replied. "He wants to know why you want him," Solan said.

"Because he has caused us a lot of trouble and he likes to fight us as well."

"Show us your face," the Klingon said in perfect English.

Jim and Solan were both visibly surprised. "Why did you make us think you couldn't speak our language?" Jim asked.

"I do not speak to those who hide behind masks."

Jim looked at Solan, but he took the dark glasses off and moved the hood back far enough that the Klingon could see him. "That good enough for you?" Jim asked.

"I know you," the Klingon said. "You are the one he hunts."

"Why are you here? And why does he fight you?"

"You do not understand the Klingon ways, and you would not understand if I told you."

"Try me. Are you criminals? Why do you stay at this planet?"

"We are not criminals. Are you? You are here also."

Jim had to admit that was right. "Okay, so you're not criminals. Why are you here?"

"We are here so that Totrak cannot find others who do not agree with his tactics, and his opinions. We distract him while they escape. Not all Klingons love war."

"So, you stay here and he comes here to try and make you tell him where the others are?"

"He thinks we are weak because we do not agree with his methods and do not wish to be in a war with the Federation. I am his brother."

"How do you know he will just keep coming back here? How do you know he won't track them down without your help?"

"He won't."

"Where is he?" Jim asked. "He's been tracking me all over the place. How does he have time to come here and do all this?"

"Totrak has no timeline. He wishes to cause havoc and discord in the galaxy. He hates the peace talks, and he hates that humans will be allowed to roam through Klingon space."

"And you don't agree with him?"

"No. As I said, not all Klingons love war. Totrak is one who will hold out to the last."

"I talked to him when he had me aboard his ship. I thought he might agree to talk to the admiral, but since then, he has proven that he has no intention of giving up."

"You are right about that." The Klingon stared at Jim a moment. "You were aboard his ship and he did not kill you?"

"Well, I wasn't alone."

"He talks of his great battles and how formidable he is, but yet you escaped his ship." The Klingon laughed loudly, and then slapped Jim on the back.

Jim tried not to cough, and Bones hid his smile by turning back to the bar. "I am Korax," the Klingon said. "You will have a drink with us."

"UH…no, thanks," Jim said, remembering the last time he tasted Klingon liquor. "I, uh…can you tell me where Totrak might be? He's wanted by me, and the Federation."

"You won't kill him?"

Jim considered that a moment. "Not in cold blood, but if he tries to kill me or any of my friends. He has attacked our ship more than once, and even had agents aboard."

"He will not hesitate to kill you."

"I know. Where is he?"

"Most likely recruiting more help to hunt the rest of us down. When the chancellor gives the order, we will return to Kronos, and we will take it back and force my brother and those with him into exile."

"And the only reason he hasn't killed you is because you're his brother?"

"Perhaps. He searches for my son who is with the others, but he will not find them. He believes I bring dishonor to our House, and he would take my son and make him a warrior. My son will be a warrior, but he will not be a fool."

"You believe the galaxy is changing and you want to change with it?"

"Some changes are wise, Captain Kirk."

Solan looked around the room to see if anyone else heard that, but he did not see anyone looking that way. "And you have no idea where Totrak is?" Jim asked.

"He can be found on Dessica Two. It is much like this world. It is a world where those hide who do not wish to be found. I must warn you that your face is well-known, and it is known that my brother will pay a good price for you."

Jim put his dark glasses back on and pulled his hood forward. "You think he would be on that planet now?" he asked.

"I do not keep track of him," Korax said.

Jim looked at the other Klingon who simply said nothing. "Kor is not rude," Korax said. "He lost his voice in battle, but he survived."

"I have to admit I've never sat and had a conversation with Klingons like this," Jim said. "How did you learn our language?"

"As you know, all Klingons do not fear to venture into Federation space. We have learned."

"When will he be back here?"

"Who can say?"

Jim just stood there thinking a moment. Solan looked at him. "What are you thinking?" Solan asked. "You get quiet like that and I get nervous."

Bones shook his head. "Whatever it is, we can just bet we're not leaving here for a while."

"You're right," Jim replied. "What we're gonna do is get a message to the Enterprise and make sure it accidentally gets to Dessica Two that we're here."

"You intend to lure Totrak here?" Spock asked.

"I do."

"And then what will you do?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Jim, what if he brings a whole bunch of Klingons with him?" Bones asked.

"I will remind him of honor," Korax said. "He speaks always of honor and the warrior way. He will honor it."

Solan had looked out the front door of the bar. "Our four friends are waiting for us out there," he said. "How are we going to get back to the ship?"

Jim considered that. "Is there a back way out of here?" he asked.

Korax pointed to the back of the bar. "There is, but you might be better off going out the front."

"So we're most likely going to end up in a fight no matter which way we go."

"Maybe, but I think your chances would be better at the front of the bar."

"Jim, maybe just one of us should try to get to the ship," Bones suggested.

"Bones, we can't just stay in here hiding," Jim replied. "We might as well become part of this place and let them know we're not leaving."

"By getting ourselves beat up?"

"Lucky we have you here. Besides, we didn't bring all these weapons for nothing."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna shoot first and ask questions later."

Jim knew Bones would use a stun bolt because he was very reluctant about killing anyone even if they were about to kill him. They walked over to the front door of the bar and looked out. It was, of course, still dark out there, but there was a little light from fires and dim lights that hung on poles. Jim had never seen a place quite like this one.

Jim walked out the door, and the others followed him. Their four followers stepped out into their path. "We don't have any quarrels with you," Jim said.

"You do now," Kyarn replied, brandishing the long blade he had been working on. "I think I will give you this blade…right through your gut."

"Captain, if you engage this individual, remember his other…decorations which may be used as a weapon," Spock said.

"I don't see that I have much choice, Spock."

"There is always the option of retreating."

"You mean run for the ship?"

"Precisely."

"But we want to stay here to try and get Totrak here. If we run from them, we'll be running from everyone around here. Can't you see they're all waiting to see what we'll do?"

"Yes, I can. However, we have never been ones to do what was expected."

"We've never been in a situation quite like this one," Bones pointed out.

"You can't run," Solan said.

"That guy makes two or three of Jim."

"Doesn't matter. You know that saying the bigger they are, the harder they fall?"

"Well, they might just take you with them."

"Alright, guys," Jim interrupted. "No need to stand here talking about it."

The others began spreading out. Jim was not looking forward to meeting up with Kyarn, but he had fought before. "I'm looking forward to this, Captain Kirk!" Kyarn said.

Jim did not know how that individual knew who he was but he took off the dark glasses and the hood. He definitely did not look like himself but if they all knew who he was anyway, there was no need for him to hide any longer. He also took off that heavy coat so it would not be in his way, but he retrieved the long dagger he had brought with him.

"Too bad you can't just challenge him to a fast draw," Solan remarked.

Jim looked at him. "He would never go for that."

"He wouldn't now after seeing it. I wouldn't even do it."

"Good."

"I meant…"

"I know what you meant. You best get your mind on your opponent. You shouldn't even be in this."

"Don't worry about me. We knew when we came here that it would be dangerous."

Jim took a deep breath and got ready to meet Kyarn. He had tried to keep his identity a secret, but it had not worked…and they certainly had not found the one they were looking for. Now, these four intended to keep them from getting back to their ship.

"Hold on!" Jim said. "Tell me something."

Kyarn glared at him. "You're stalling, Captain," he said.

"I just want to know why we're having this fight."

"Cause I just don't like you."

"If you kill me, Totrak is going to be mad. He wants to kill me himself."

Bones and the others just glanced at Jim, wondering if he thought this was a way out of this fight.

Kyarn just stood there a moment seeming to consider that. "You're a coward!" he said.

"No, I'm just telling you the truth," Jim replied. "He's been chasing me all over the galaxy, and I don't think he's gonna like it if someone else spills my blood besides him. He may just take you for a substitute."

Jim could see that Kyarn was getting hesitant, and he thought maybe he was a little afraid of Totrak. He did not look forward to meeting up with the Klingon himself, but he would, because he had to in order to stop him from threatening his crew.

"I will save you for him," Kyarn said finally. "But if you happen to survive, you and I will meet."

Kyarn and the ones with him turned and went back to their own bar. Jim just stood there a moment. "Did that just happen?" he asked.

"Don't question it," Solan said. "Let's get out of here and get to the ship."

Jim grabbed all his things and they went to the ship while everything was rather quiet. Solan had the boarding ramp down already and they all went inside. He shut the ramp and went to the front of the ship.

Jim sat down and rubbed his face. "How did we just get out of that?" he asked.

"I believe you used some of your rather questionable negotiating skills," Spock said.

"Questionable? It worked, didn't it?"

"The bottom line is that that goon is so afraid of Totrak that he would let you live and look like a coward," Bones said. "Does that tell you anything? You have no idea what Totrak will do when he gets here, and he's not going to just surrender."

"I know that, Bones."

"Captain, do you believe it is the wisest move to lure Totrak here?" Spock asked.

"Spock, I don't want to endanger the crew. If we can do this here, it'll be better."

"Do you know anything about Klingon battles of honor? Although he will not kill you from behind, he will create a close quarters battle so that it will be impossible for you to escape. He will attempt to overpower you, and might I add, Klingons are stronger than humans."

"I know what the circumstances are, but we can't keep running." Jim looked at Solan. "Get in touch with the Enterprise. I want to talk to Uhura."

Bones sat down in the seat behind Jim. He did not like this situation. "Jim, you're not thinking about your family," he said.

"Yes I am," Jim replied. "I'm not gonna let this Klingon threaten them anymore."

"You know what it was like to grow up without a father. Do you want your son to grow up the same way?"

"Bones, will you just stop? Do you have any better ideas?"

"Not at the moment, but we could think of something."

"Like what? If we go out in the Enterprise, the whole crew is in danger from those warbirds. You saw what happened. I'm not gonna let that happen. We're gonna solve this here."

"I thought you wanted to capture him."

"I do, but I don't see a way of doing that right now."

"Now you have this other guy who wants to kill you. What about that?"

"Bones, that won't be a fight of honor, so I'll just stun him and leave him lying in the mud."

Solan soon had Uhura on the line. "I want you to get a message out to Dessica Two," Jim said. "Make it in Klingon, and make it as menacing as possible. Call him a coward or whatever you have to do. Let him know I'm here waiting for him."

"Jim, are you certain it would not be better to make the message appear to be from someone else?" Spock asked.

"No, I don't think it would. This way, he won't think he's sneaking up on us." Jim turned back to the com. "Get it done, Lieutenant."

"I'll get right on it, Captain," Uhura replied.

The transmission ended, and Uhura just sat there a moment. "I think we should develop a plan of our own," Sulu said.

"I agree," Scotty replied. "The captain shouldn't have to take on this whole responsibility himself."

"If we get in position, we can transport the captain and Totrak to the Enterprise and go to warp before the other Klingons have time to react."

"That would be risky, and the captain would not like it if we endanger the ship and the crew, especially his family. That's the whole reason he's doing this."

"I know that, but they wouldn't be expecting us to show up there. The captain doesn't even expect it."

"We should get approval from Spock," Uhura suggested. "I could send him a private message and let him know what we're planning."

"You think he would go for it?"

"I can only ask, but I have to do what the captain asked first."

Carol came onto the Bridge just then. "What's happening?" she asked.

They told her the plan. "We have to do something," Carol said. "We can't just let him do this without any backup."

"We can't let the Klingons know we're there until Totrak is on the planet and about to face the captain," Sulu said. "Otherwise, they could grab him and take him."

"How do we know they won't do that anyway?"

"He won't."

"Wait," Uhura said. "We have to remember that the Klingons have a habit of jamming communications and sensors."

"We'll have to find a way even if we have to go down there after him," Sulu declared.

"We definitely have to talk to Mister Spock about this," Scotty said.

"I'll do that," Uhura replied.

Jim sat on Solan's ship dozing in the co-pilot's seat. "All that sleep loss is catching up with him," Bones said quietly.

"Well, he better catch it up before that Klingon gets here," Solan replied. He leaned Jim's seat back and they left the cockpit. "How do we get out of this?"

Just then, Spock came back. "I believe I have some insight into that," he said. "Come with me."

Solan and Bones followed Spock to the back of the ship so that Jim would not hear them. "I received a private message from Uhura," Spock said. "They are forming a plan to get the captain and us, as well as Totrak from this planet."

"How?" Bones whispered.

"They intend to let Totrak get onto the planet and then transport the captain and him to the Enterprise, but it will be a risk as we are certain that Totrak will bring more than one ship along."

"You know they'll be using jammers too," Solan said.

"Certainly. However, the young Artemus Gordon is developing a way to also jam their transmission so that they cannot alert Totrak that the Enterprise is here."

"You think this will work?"

"If it does not, we will be in no worse shape. As of now, it is a matter of waiting."

"How long do you think it'll be before Totrak arrives?"

"There is no way of knowing, but I suggest we keep this plan from the captain, and allow him to rest. He will need his strength if he does have to confront Totrak."

"He's not gonna like it if we keep this from him," Bones said. "When he decides to chew somebody out, you can have that honor, Spock."

"I will accept the blame for this plan. However, if it works, I do not see that the captain can… _chew_ anyone out. As a matter of fact, to this day, I have never seen or heard the captain actually take that action."

"You're kidding. I've heard him chew you out pretty good."

"I did not consider it a reprimand but simply that we disagree."

Bones blew out a breath. "Well, where I come from, that's getting chewed out. Especially if it's the captain doing it."

Solan shook his head. "I'd rather get chewed out than for him to be dead on some Klingon blade," he said. "Isn't that the whole point of this plan?"

"It is," Spock replied. "We should not discuss this any further, but be ready for anything."

"At least we'll know we have a chance of getting out," Bones said as he sat down. "I think I could sleep myself."

"Perhaps it would be wise if we take turns keeping watch until Totrak arrives."

Bones slumped down in the seat he was in and pulled his hat down. "Just wake me later," he said.

Solan looked at Spock. "I guess that means we have first watch," Solan said.

"It would appear so," Spock replied. "I suggest you keep a monitor on the communications and I will watch out for those who would attempt to harm or steal the ship."

"Good. They'll steal this ship over my dead body."

"Hopefully it will not come to that."

Solan went on to the front of the ship and sat down in his seat without waking Jim, although he stirred a little. "Yeah, you get the easy job," Solan whispered. He knew Jim would be putting his life in danger later though. He could not help but think that all this had something to do with what happened to him, and Jim was wanting vengeance, even though he had survived. He had only thought of stopping them from taking his captain off that ship. Wow, that blaster shot had hurt! It _burned_ a hole. He remembered what it had felt like but he did not remember anything else. It was their job to protect the captain and the ship, but yet, he was always trying to protect them.

Spock sat in the back of the ship looking out the observation port. He did not agree with Jim's actions, but he understood them. The well-being of his crew and their safety was his top priority. He was not confident in this plan they had, but if it worked, perhaps they would be able to explore the galaxy in peace…at least for a while.


	19. Chapter 19

It was three days before anything happened. Jim sat looking out the viewport at the front of the ship. He could not help but think that his three friends had some sort of secret because they were very quiet, and at times they would be talking and when he walked in, they would either stop talking or start into their ribbing routine. He felt like he was the one on the outside of the loop now…

Just then, an alarm began flashing on Solan's control board. Solan came in there. "Looks like our friends have arrived," he said. "Three ships out there."

Jim had finally shaved off his beard. He had gotten tired of it and everyone there knew who he was anyway. Korax had come to the ship twice and had brought water to them, which was rare on that planet. He had talked more to Jim about what Totrak would do, but he was not positive about what method he would use. However, he was certain that one or the other would be dead when the confrontation happened. _"Do not think that you can negotiate,"_ Korax had said. _"He will kill you while you talk."_

Jim was thinking of that now. "You nervous?" Solan asked.

Jim looked at him. "Yeah," he admitted.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"Yes I do."

"You just think you do."

"If I die…you guys just watch after Carol and the baby."

Solan frowned. "You could let one of us do this," he said.

"Just promise me."

"You know we will."

"And tell her I love her…more than anything."

About two hours later, someone came to the ship and pressed the outside button which alerted Solan. "What do you want?" he asked over the intercom.

"Totrak wishes to see the Captain Kirk!"

"Where?"

"At the next hangar."

Solan looked at Jim who was sitting beside him. Jim nodded. "He'll be there," Solan said and ended the transmission. "You're really going?"

"This is what we've been waiting for," Jim said. "You and Spock are going with me. We'll leave Bones here."

"Jim, be careful," Bones said.

"I will."

Jim, Spock, and Solan left the ship and waited while Bones locked it back up. They left the hangar and went over to the next one where there was a Klingon waiting on guard. "You know who I am," Jim said.

The Klingon opened the door of the hangar and let Jim and the others in. Jim swallowed hard and tried not to show any fear, but he could feel his heart pounding. Solan drew his blaster. "Don't fire unless I say so," Jim whispered.

"I won't," Solan whispered.

They walked on, and could see the Klingon ship that was there. Totrak stood outside it. "At last we meet!" he said.

Jim started to feel anger rather than fear at the sight of Totrak. "You've chased me a long way," he said. "I'm not running anymore."

"I have a special fight planned for one such as yourself, Captain Kirk."

"What? Talking and intimidation?"

Spock and Solan thought Jim could dispense with trying to rile the Klingon. Totrak stepped closer to them so that they could see his face. "I look forward to killing you," he said.

"Anytime you're ready to try," Jim replied.

"In three hours, we will meet at the arena. You cannot miss it. It has seen much death, and will soon see yours."

"We'll see."

"We will fight with only our…primitive weapons."

"Knives?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"It will be a fight to the death."

"I understand."

Jim and the others left the hangar and went back to Solan's ship. Bones had sent a message to the Enterprise that the Klingons had arrived, and Uhura had replied that they received the message.

Jim paced back and forth in the ship. "Who would know there is an arena on this planet?" he asked.

"On a planet such as this one, it is logical to believe that there would be such places," Spock replied.

"I would have never thought there would be a place to have fair fights."

"You really think this is going to be a fair fight?" Bones asked. "You're delusional…captain."

Jim thought Bones often forgot that he was his captain because they were friends too. "I'm not delusional. I was just saying that I thought we would probably be somewhere without a crowd, and if there weren't so many around, we might have an easier time getting him out of there."

"Captain, I do not believe that plan will work now," Spock said. He looked at Solan and Bones before he spoke again. "We have made a plan with the others on the Enterprise, and they will attempt to transport you and Totrak. They have not arrived in this system as of yet."

Jim just stood there a moment. "When were you gonna tell me that?" he asked.

"When it became necessary."

Jim thought he was having a little déjà vu. "You guys are going behind my back now?"

"I am responsible for this plan," Spock said. "I instructed Mister Scott and the others in what to do."

"Oh." Jim just stood there a moment. "I didn't want the others endangered again. There are three ships up there, and they're likely to be jamming them."

"We have already considered all of these problems, Captain. Mister Gordon is devising a way of getting around the jamming."

"How?"

"I do not know. However, Mister Gordon has proven himself a rather successful inventor. Therefore, I believe he will be successful."

"When did you plan all this?"

"The first day when you were asleep."

"We wanted a backup plan in case something went wrong," Solan said. "And we thought it would be better this way."

Jim nodded. "I see. Well, it looks like you could have told me. What? Did you think I wouldn't approve? Because I don't! We were going to use this ship, not the Enterprise. This mission is not approved by Starfleet. We could end up before the Board again!"

"No one need know about this mission, Captain," Spock said. "I will refrain from writing a report. I do not believe you can be blamed for this."

"Spock, you know we're not following the Prime Directive. You tried to point that out yourself. What do you think we're going to do with Totrak when we get him? You think we're gonna haul him around all over uncharted space?"

"I assume he will be taken to a Federation prison for trial."

Jim nodded. "And then there are going to be a whole lot of questions about how we came to capture him. I didn't want to have to say the Enterprise was involved."

"I do not believe it matters what ship we use. We will still face whatever consequences there are for our actions."

"You still should have told me!" Jim folded his arms. "Are there any other surprises?"

"Not at this time."

Jim went to the front of the ship. Bones walked over to Spock and looked at him as though he were looking for something. "Doctor?" Spock said.

"I was just looking to see if your ears looked like they'd been chewed," Bones replied.

Solan shook his head. "This is no time for jokes," he said.

"There never does seem like a time for jokes."

"He's pretty mad."

"Ah, he'll get over it."

"You think it was disrespectful for us to make this plan without telling him?"

"That is why I took full responsibility," Spock said. "As first officer, it is my duty to help the captain as much as possible. As I do not believe he is making rational decisions at this time, it is my duty to…"

"Rational?" Bones asked. "This is no time to be talking about being rational. We are not dealing with rational people. You can't make rational decisions."

"Perhaps not. I believe the captain is nervous about this fight and is simply exerting his authority over me to conquer his fear."

Bones folded his arms. "Who wouldn't be afraid if they were about to fight a Klingon in who knows what kind of battle?"

"That is not what I said, Doctor."

"Being frustrated at each other isn't gonna help us," Solan said. "Let's just hope the Enterprise gets here and can get us out of here."

The time soon came for the fight. Jim, Bones, and Spock left the ship, but Solan stayed behind. He was going to stay in touch with the Enterprise when they arrived…and he did not want to see Jim in that fight.

Jim stopped at the door of the arena as he could hear that there were already beings inside. He went on inside, followed by Bones and Spock. They met Kyarn inside. "Well, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you, Captain!" he said and laughed.

Jim supposed he looked a lot younger without that beard, but he had fought plenty of times…although he could not remember many of them turning out very well. "Don't pay him any attention," Bones said.

"I'm not," Jim replied. He was looking at the "ring" they would be fighting in, but it was not a ring at all. It looked like a narrow rope bridge that was about fifteen feet in length, and on each end was a structure with a long blade sticking out. There were barriers on each side of the "bridge", that were about hip high, so that the two opponents were restricted to the narrow passage between.

"You think the Enterprise has arrived yet?" Jim asked. He knew this fight was going to be a power struggle.

"Jim, you don't have to do this," Bones said.

"What else are we supposed to do?"

"Run. We can think of something else."

"I'm not running."

Spock was studying the situation. He was not very confident that Jim could win this fight because the Klingon was a hardened warrior. However, he knew the determination of Jim Kirk as well, and it would not be easy for the Klingon to overpower him.

Jim walked over to the fighting area, and Totrak began taunting him. "Why don't you just shut up?" Jim asked. "You don't have any guarantee that you're going to live through this fight."

Totrak glared at him, and said something in Klingon. Jim realized that Totrak was taking off his shirt, so he did the same thing, and made sure he had the long bladed dagger that Solan had given him. He could definitely see the long Klingon blade that Totrak had.

They went into the narrow passage. Bones and Spock stood for a moment listening to what was said, but they were horrified when Jim's left hand and Totrak's left hand were cuffed together. Bones wanted to protest but he said nothing. Spock did not like this surprise either.

Jim and Totrak stood facing each other. Bones and Spock sat down in a place full of beings who were more than likely rooting for Totrak. "Spock, I have a really bad feeling about this," Bones said.

"Doctor, I believe that is an understatement," Spock replied.

"You mean you're nervous too? You admit it?"

"As I am half human, I experience anxiety at times, especially when our captain is facing certain death."

Bones scowled at that explanation. "I guess that means you're nervous too. You think he has a chance?"

"I do not know. However, as you know, Jim has surprised us all at his resilience for getting out of tight situations."

Suddenly, a horn blast announced the beginning of the fight. Jim was surprised at Totrak's strength as he rammed his shoulder into Jim's mid-section, knocking the breath out of him. Jim realized he was being pushed back and found his footing to stop his motion. He did not know how close he was to the knife behind him, but the other side of the bridge looked terribly far away.

Jim managed to shove Totrak backward a step or two, but the Klingon would not be pushed far. He suddenly punched Jim to get him off balance, but Jim returned his punch and then shoved back, moving Totrak back a little further. However, he heard, more than saw, the blade of the Klingon dagger as it came out of the sheath. Jim grabbed his own dagger. He had never seen one quite like it, but Solan had wanted him to have something that would be formidable.

Jim got the dagger up just in time to meet Totrak's blade, and he wished he had his left hand free because Totrak deliberately kept his left arm down so that Jim would not have the use of both his hands to handle the dagger. Totrak tried to twist the dagger from Jim's hand, but he managed to stop that, and then he kicked Totrak backward, although he was jerked forward because of their cuffed hands. Totrak said something in Klingon and spat at Jim's feet. Jim just glared at him and waited to see what he would do next.

The Enterprise was almost to the Magus system, and they were prepared to meet up with the Klingons. They had learned from Solan that there were three ships orbiting the planet.

"We'll be there in five minutes," Sulu said.

"Mister Gordon, are you ready?" Scotty asked.

"Yes sir," Gordon answered.

Carol was watching the countdown to their arrival in the Magus system. She hoped Jim was okay. Solan had seemed quite distressed over the situation, and had stayed with his own ship to be ready to grab Dr. McCoy and Spock since he would not be in the area of the jamming.

The Enterprise finally dropped out of warp at the edge of the system, and they were traveling toward the designated planet. Before they got there, all their scanners went dead as well as communications to Solan. "Well, it's now or never," Scotty said. "Mister Gordon, do your thing."

"I'm on it, Sir," Gordon replied.

Totrak had managed to trip Jim, and caused him to fall on his back. Now, he was trying to press his kut'luch into Jim's body. Jim was straining with all his might to hold the blade back. He finally got one of his feet up and shoved Totrak backward, but since their hands were cuffed together, Jim was jerked forward when Totrak fell backward. Jim almost rammed his head into one of the posts on the side of the bridge that held the confining ropes in place. He tried to ram his own blade into Totrak's side, but he grabbed Jim's wrist.

Jim saw a glimmer of light as Totrak had his blade in his right hand while his left was holding Jim's other wrist. Jim could not get his left hand far enough to stop Totrak's blade completely, and he yelled out in agony as he felt that sharp, curved blade tear open his side on its way down and then go in right above his hip. He could not move much, but he moved enough to cause Totrak to lose his grip on the hilt of the blade so that he could not pull it out.

Jim knew he had to get up off the floor or he was done for. Totrak began trying to overpower him now to take Jim's own dagger from him, and he was deliberately trying to press him toward his left side to cause him more agony with the blade that now stuck out from his side.

Bones was standing up now. "Spock, we have to do something!" he yelled trying to be heard over the yelling and cheering crowd of ruffians.

"The Enterprise has arrived," Spock said close to Bones' ear. "They have to have time."

"He doesn't have time!"

Jim managed to get his right leg up and shoved Totrak backward as hard as he could, and he got up as quickly as he could. His left hip did not want to hold him up, but he had to stay on his feet. Totrak was getting up and he was even angrier now. Jim knew he would have to use his right leg more to stay on his feet because Totrak would show no mercy now that he had weakened him…but he would show no mercy either. He could feel blood running down his leg, and he put his own blade away so that maybe he could draw it when Totrak did not expect it.

"You are weakening!" Totrak said triumphantly. "You are prey!"

Jim did not say anything. He just waited to see what would happen next and kept his mind on staying on his feet. Totrak just stared at him a moment longer, and Jim did not waver in his stare.

Bones and Spock wondered what would happen next, and what Jim had planned…

Artemus Gordon had activated his invention which would turn the Klingons' jammers back on them. As he activated it, however, nothing happened. "Oh come on!" he said.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked.

"I don't know! I'm working on it!"

Artie was nervous as he studied the readouts, but he realized what was wrong. "I've got it!" he said.

The Enterprise systems suddenly lit up with everything GO. "Communications are back!" Uhura said.

"So are the transporters!" Sulu added.

"Mister Sulu, take care of the Bridge," Scotty exclaimed as he hurried to the transporter room. He wanted to handle this himself.

Solan was getting his ship ready and suddenly, he could detect the Enterprise again. "Enterprise!" he said.

"We read you," Uhura replied. "We'll have them in a few minutes!"

Jim had endured another onslaught from Totrak who managed to jerk Jim's left leg from under him and caused him to fall on that hip. Jim groaned loudly, but he managed to draw his own dagger and would have plunged it into Totrak but then he saw swirling light around them.

Bones and Spock saw light around Jim and Totrak just a second before they began seeing their own. Jim and Totrak appeared on the Enterprise where there were armed security guards waiting at the transporter pad.

"Freeze right there!" Jim West yelled as he aimed his blaster at Totrak, but he had to stun him anyway.

Totrak fell onto the transporter pad. Jim was lying on his back hoping he was really on the Enterprise and that fight was over. Jim West leaned over him. "Captain, are you alright?" he asked.

Jim looked at him. "No, but…" He did not finish that sentence.

Solan arrived at the Enterprise, and as soon as the ship was in the shuttle bay, Bones was running out the back hatch. He hurried down the corridor toward the medical bay, and he heard Jim crying in agony as two security officers were bringing him that way. "Bones," he said.

"Get him on a bed," Bones said as he was grabbing medical equipment that he would need.

Suddenly, Carol came in. She stopped as she saw Jim with blood everywhere, but he was alive. She ran over to him. "Jim!"

Jim looked up into her face and he did not think he had ever been so glad to see her. He forgot his agony for a second, but then he cried out again as he was shifted on the bed. Bones got a hypospray ready. "This oughta help," he said as he stuck Jim's neck.

Jim started to relax. "Did we get him?" he asked.

"You got him, Jim. Now relax."

Jim closed his eyes, and Bones stood there a moment. He thought he was still shaking but he had to do something now.

"Will he be alright?" Carol asked.

Bones nodded. "Yeah. He'll be limping for a while but he'll live."

Spock arrived in the medical bay next. "Doctor, how is Jim?" he asked.

"I gotta get this dagger out of his hip, but he'll be alright," Bones said.

"I must get to the Bridge."

Spock hurried to the Bridge. He found that they had confused the Klingons by their sudden inability to communicate or to jam them. "How soon can we go to warp?" he asked.

"Just a minute," Sulu answered. "Everyone's onboard, but the Klingons are pursuing us. I'm sure they know we have Totrak."

"I am also certain that they know. We must get to Federation space as soon as possible."

As soon as they were in the right place, Sulu moved the lever and they were at warp. He blew out a nervous breath and looked at Spock. "We're away," he said.

Spock sat down in the captain's chair relieved that he was back on the Enterprise. "Uhura, send a message to Starfleet and inform them that we have the renegade Klingon, Totrak, in custody, and we are on our way to deliver him for trial."

Uhura kissed Spock. "I'm on it," she said. She was relieved that everyone was back on the Enterprise too.

Spock thought they had to be much more strict about who they let aboard the Enterprise. They did not need traitors to deal with.

That evening, Jim woke up and the first thing he heard was Alex making baby sounds. Then he heard Carol say, "Look, Daddy is waking up."

Jim opened his eyes and Carol was sitting on the side of his bed with Alex in her arms. He smiled. "My two favorite people," he said sounding a little hoarse. "No one else I would rather see when I wake up."

Carol leaned over and kissed him. "Hopefully, you won't be waking up from anymore surgeries for a while," she said.

"Hopefully not." Jim frowned as he remembered how badly that dagger had hurt. "I don't want to be in anymore power struggles. I thought…"

Carol put her finger on his lips. "You can tell me all about it later," she said. She kissed him again. "You should rest." She held Alex over to Jim.

"How are you, young man?" Jim asked. He smiled as the baby was smiling at him. He took the baby and held him up over him. He grimaced as his muscles felt sore. "He can stay in here with me a while."

"Jim, you're recovering," Carol said as she was smiling at the baby's delight.

"We can lay here and sleep. He likes to sleep."

"Well, I do have something I have to do, but I wanted to see your beautiful eyes."

Jim smiled. "I'm glad you're here," he said.

"When you're recovered, we're going to have some time to ourselves."

"Yeah. Cause we're going back to Monea. We're gonna spend some time there and learn more about that planet."

"I can't wait. Do you think you'll be part of the trial against Totrak?"

"I don't know, but it's likely."

"At least the worst part is over."

Jim nodded. "Maybe with him out of the way the peace talks can go on like they should be," he said.

"I hope," Carol replied.

Bones came over to the bed. "Don't be moving around," he said. "You'll be limping for the rest of your life if you don't take it easy."

"I don't intend to get up," Jim said.

"You can't get up. I said don't be moving. If you feel pain, you've moved too much."

"Okay."

"I know you love the little tike, but you need to let him go on back with his mom. You need rest."

"Bones, I'm just…"

"I know, but you've been under a lot of strain, and you're gonna be here for a few more days, like it or not. That dagger almost went into the joint. You could have bled to death right there if it had punctured that artery."

"I guess I'm lucky it didn't."

"Yeah. Barely. You bled enough to kill a normal person…but you seem to defy the odds all the time."

Carol just stood there a moment. "He does, doesn't he?" she asked.

"Don't make it go to his head."

Carol smiled. "He's my superman."

Jim laughed at Bones' reaction to that. "No wonder he thinks he's invincible," he remarked.

Carol took Alex. "I'll be back later," she said.

"I love you," Jim said.

"I love you too. Behave yourself."

"Oh don't worry."

Carol went on out, and Jim looked at Bones. "My hip is killing me," he said.

"I figured it was," Bones replied.

"Bones, that hurt so bad. I thought I wasn't gonna be able to get up."

"But you did. To tell you the truth, I don't know how you did. It should feel better tomorrow though."

"What about today?"

Bones clicked the tube into the hypospray. "Well, there's always this," he said.

"Does it always have to be in the neck?"

"Yeah. Gets to your brain quicker, now hold still."

"Ah!" Jim looked at Bones after that hypospray. "I think you enjoy that too much."

"Well, a doctor's gotta have some kind of fun."

Just then, Spock walked in. He was dressed in his uniform and looking like he was back to normal. "Captain," he said. "I am pleased to see you awake."

"It's good to be awake…I guess," Jim replied.

"We are on our way to the Canamar Penal Colony. As you know, Totrak will be tried and sentenced before being put into the penal colony."

"Yes, I know. I hope I'll feel better before we get there."

"I think you will if you follow orders and don't try to get up," Bones said.

"It will be approximately two days before we arrive," Spock added.

"We'll see."

Jim relaxed on the bed as the injection made him feel sleepy. "Well, I'll just rest all I can then."

After two days, they arrived at Canamar. Totrak was defiant all the way, so they put stun cuffs on him, and transported him, Spock, and Solan down to the planet. Spock gave them the report that Jim had written. "Where is your captain?" the one at the receiving station asked.

"He was injured during the capture of this miscreant," Spock replied. "He is still recovering."

"Will he be a witness at the trial?"

"He will be there if he is required. However, you have his full report of the situation in which this criminal was apprehended."

"So I do. Bring him in."

A loud buzzer sounded and the door opened. Spock and Solan were allowed to escort Totrak to a cell where he was locked in behind a force field. He growled at Spock and said something in Klingon. "I think he's getting nastier all the time," Solan remarked, knowing what the Klingon said.

"His words have no effect," Spock said. "Let's get back to the ship."

They went back out and were given a report of when the trial would be, which Spock delivered to Jim who was now resting in his own room. "Tomorrow morning," he said.

"I will accompany you, Captain," Spock replied.

"Thanks."

"I am certain that the doctor will also accompany you."

Jim was silent. "Captain, are you concerned about the trial?" Spock asked.

"Not really," Jim replied. "But we didn't exactly go by Starfleet protocol to capture him."

"I do not believe that will be an issue."

"Let's hope not."


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Jim went to the transporter room, and he expected Spock and Bones to be there with him. Bones was there, and Spock was there, but Carol was there as well as Solan. "What are you doing?" Jim asked as Carol stepped onto the pad.

"I'm going with you," Carol replied.

"Carol, this is a…men's prison," Jim said quietly. "Some of them have been there a long time."

"Jim, I'm not going there to meet anyone. I'm going with you."

"It's up to you, but where's the baby?"

"With Andrea."

"Oh."

Jim was definitely limping, and he hoped this situation went smoothly. "Scotty, energize," Jim said.

"Good luck, Captain," Scotty replied.

They were soon down on the planet, and were taken straight to the "courtroom". Jim did not think it looked much like a court room, but he supposed it was what they used as one. They sat around a table, and Totrak was brought in and placed in a containment field, which Jim supposed meant he had been less than cooperative.

Jim and the others explained to the court what had happened and how they had captured Totrak to bring him to justice. "What of his other followers?" the judge asked.

"We were not able to catch any of the others," Jim replied. "He was the one who was leading all the attacks and spurring hard feelings."

Totrak was sentenced to the prison, and Jim hoped he would not get out any time soon. They went back to the Enterprise without any incidents. Carol hugged Jim's arm as they walked down the corridor toward the Bridge. "We're going back to Monea," Jim said. "I hope we can even rent space in one of the bubbles."

"I'm looking forward to seeing this world," Carol replied. "And seeing it with you. We should stay there until you're well."

"Maybe we will. Everyone needs a break, and Findar is going to house the ship. I already talked to him, and he says we're welcome there. It's a really nice place."

Jim walked onto the Bridge for the first time since capturing Totrak. "Captain on the Bridge!" John McCoy said. "Welcome back, Sir."

"Thank you…Lieutenant."

Jim had promoted McCoy after his help in the trouble they had. He had also promoted Artemus Gordon to Corporal. He had learned that their expertise had helped a great deal in their trouble…plus, they were trustworthy.

Jim sat down slowly into the captain's chair. "Mister Sulu, take us to Monea," he said. "We're going on a long vacation where no one can find us."

"Yes sir," Sulu replied. "Setting the course."

Carol came onto the Bridge with Alex. Jim smiled as he took him. "I need an extra seat here," he said. "We'll have to look into that."

"Yes, Captain," Carol replied.

"Course is set, Captain," Sulu said.

"Let's go," Jim said and watched the stars disappear. He sighed with relief. "Monea, here we come."


End file.
